Flame Alchemist, Camino a la cima
by JoselynCastle
Summary: Tras 5 años del día prometido, Roy Mustang sigue su sueño de ser Fuhrer. Con sus fieles subordinados sigue un recto camino a la cima, con Riza como su sombra, la palabra rendirse esta fue de su diccionario, pero nadie dijo que su camino estará lleno de flores y corazones [RoyAi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy les doy mi primera historia en esta página :3, este fanfic está basado en Full metal Alchemist, con mi pareja favorita Royai.

Nos ubicamos 5 años después de El Día Prometido, después del triunfo que tuvieron los hermanos Elric y los grupos militares con la eliminación de los Homúnculo. Grumman, el ahora Fuhrer le da el puesto de General a Roy Mustang y otorga la misión de reconstruir Ishbal y el acepta, con la condición que tenga a su grupo anterior de Brenda, Havoc, Fury y Hawkeye. Ya han pasado 5 años de esto.

Advertencia: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a su dueña. Pues si fuera mío se llamaría "Flame Alchemist" (como ven ese es el título de mi historia xD) Yo solo tome prestado algunos personajes, pues hay algunos que yo misma creare.

¿Sporlie?: No sé si hay algunas cosas que quizás sean Sporlie así que si no quieren pueden dejar de leerlo, o si les da intriga saber de qué trata pueden seguir leyendo.

Ahora a leer

Chapter 1.

Prov. Narrador.

El clima de Ishbal es sin duda algo especial, algunos días frescos, otros calientes y de vez en cuando fríos y el General Mustang está siendo testigo de los mismos, ya que los meses parecían semanas que ha estado en Ishbal han tenido de todo un poco. Hoy como todas las mañana desde que llegó al lugar, se encuentra en una cafetería popular de la zona con la cartilla en la mano pensado serenamente en que comer, mira a un lado y tiene a su Teniente mirándolo con una pizca de molestia, pero en el fondo se veía que era ya algo penoso y se convertía en rutinario, desde el primer día que pisaron Ishbal siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa y siempre el duraba un largo tiempo pensando en que comer y desde que llegaron el mismo joven de ojos rojos y piel oscura con lentes y cabello perfectamente peinado esperaba pacientemente que el General eligiera lo que comería.

—Ya tomo una decisión Señor —hablo la asistente y única acompañante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y el puño sosteniendo su mejilla usándolo como apoyo.

—Mmmm, aun no Teniente —dijo sereno.

—Por supuesto, por ello lo elijo yo.

Y allí de una manera rápida, ella tomo la cartilla de Roy y comenzó a leerla

—Pero que...

— ¿Podrías traerme estas cosas y una taza de café negro? —le pregunto Riza a el camarero.

—Claro que sí, con permiso —respondió el joven y se esfumo de la escena que se acababa de crear.

Roy miraba con el ceño fruncido impasible a su Teniente quien ahora se dedicaba a leer un periódico, pero lentamente su mirada dejo ese acto y sus ojos se dedicaron a examinar a su Teniente sin su típico vestuario de militar, blusa blanca con cuello largo sin mangas, falda hasta las rodillas color negra y unas piernas...

—Aquí esta lo que ordenaron —llego el chico, interrumpiendo la vista de Roy y haciendo que Hawkeye dejara de leer el periódico

De lado de Riza el joven dejo una ensalada de frutas un café y un sándwich, del lado de Roy deja un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, un café, un pan tostado y huevos.

—Gracias —dijo dando una simple sonrisa al camarero mientras que este terminaba de poner los componentes faltantes a la mesa

Roy se le queda mirando al camarero fríamente y este al instante se retira del lugar, pero al regresar su vista hacia la comida, hay vela sin encender.

— ¿Me podría dar una mano? O mejor dicho un chasquido. —hablo burlona la Teniente hacia su General

Roy aun sin saber que pasaba saca de su bolsillo uno de sus guantes, prende la vela y se queda mirando su Teniente. Allí recuerda la fecha en la cual están y no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa hacia Hawkeye.

—Feliz cumpleaños General. —ella le sonrió de una manera la cual nunca lo había hecho y sin interrumpir el contacto visual, toma su tenedor y pincho una de sus frutas para luego comerla.

—Gracias Teniente. —dijo sin poder evitar sonreírle.

—Disfrute de su desayuno. —rompió el contacto visual, mirando a su plato y comiendo ahora con más libertad.

Mustang miro la vela y la soplo, para luego comenzar a comer en un silencio que para muchos seria incomodo menos para ellos dos.

Y después de terminar de comer y pagar Roy y Riza fueran al lugar en el cual se hospedaban para ponerse su típico uniforme militar y dirigirse hasta una reunión que se hacía para construir una escuela, mientras estaban en el auto hacia su destino Roy decide recalcar lo ocurrido.

—Que detalle más especial y agradable me ha dado Teniente —le dijo.

Ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos y cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Ah? ¿Eso?, en realidad no ha sido algo especial Señor.

—El hecho de que recuerdes mi cumpleaños, ya es algo especial para mí —suspiro.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron, al llegar a la reunión Riza estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, para hacer su puesto de asistente del General pero es detenida por un hombre.

—Lo siento, no se permitirá el paso de ninguna persona que no sea parte de la reunión no entrara. Seas asistente o guardaespaldas, esperaras afuera.

Riza miro con molestia y rabia a el hombre, pero por una sola razón no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el lugar en el cual le indicaron, espero un momento y el hombre se fue y se acercó a la puerta hasta que de repente algo paso...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Prov. Riza Hawkeye.

Esto me parece sospechoso en todos los ámbitos, una excusa tan poco creíble como esa es muy típica de un ataque hacia las personas de esta reunión. Espere el momento en el cual se valla, me acerco a la puerta y escucho a ese mismo hombre hablar.

—Nos han informado que unos ex-militares insatisfechos con el nuevo mandato de Central y el apoyo hacia Ishbal han arremetido contra un establecimiento el cual sería abierto dentro de 2 días, esa información fue dicha en la última reunión y como no nos pudieron oír por afuera ya que teníamos todo asegurado para que nadie escuchara se ha deducido que se trata de alguien quien estaba dentro de la reunión ya que todos los presentes están a favor del bien de Ishbal se ha dado a entender que se trabara de un asistente o guardaespaldas quien da información sobre el tema.

Por favor, que conclusión más poco profesional, no esperaría al momento en el cual le hiciera daño a alguno de los presente así que me prepare para abrir la puerta y cuando estaba a punto...

—Me parece estúpida esa conclusión —dijo el General Mustang— puede que se trate de alguien a quien le obligaron hablar de ello, quizás fue una pura coincidencia o haya sido una persona de aquí mismo, uno de los propios de seguridad que "impedían" el que otros escucharan he incluso usted mismo. Eso y un conjunto de otras miles de historias con causas y razones sin sentido.

Al parecer y sin sorpresa alguna, el General ha deducido lo mismo que yo así que preferí esperar al momento justo para abrir la puerta.

—Buena observación Mustang...—dijo el hombre. — Ahora te llego la hora de morir.

Se escuchó una gran cantidad de disparos, no espere ni un segundo más y abrí la puerta a la fuerza, mire al atacante y le dispare en las manos, suficiente para inmovilizarlo y no matarlo. Llegue hasta el General y le extendí sus guantes.

— ¿Esta bien señor? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿y usted?

—Todo bien señor.

Mientras que el buscaba a alguien sospechoso yo me dirigí hacia el atacante, coloque sus manos en la espalda y lo levante del piso y entonces miro mi pecho y tengo una espada incrustada en el mismo, brota sangre y por más que lo intento no puedo moverme, trato contra mi voluntad no desmayarme pero termino de caer al suelo al sentir un fuerte golpe en el cuello, mis ojos se cierran lentamente, siento mi caída al suele. Lo último que veo es a Mustang luchar con algunos hombres y lo último que escucho es a él gritar

— ¡Teniente!, ¡resista!, ¡Teniente!

Ciento un simples dolores de cabeza, la luz tenuta de la mañana invade mis ojos, no estoy en la sala de reuniones ni mucho menos tengo una espada atravesando mi cuerpo

.

—Ya despertó la bella durmiente —dijo alguien atrás de mí.

— ¿Eh?...

Alguien planta un dulce beso en mi mejilla, luego veo a Black Hayake correr hacia donde estoy.

— ¿Que sucede?, ¿otra pesadilla?

Unos segundos más y reconocí esa voz, me quede en seco... ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Riza... ¿todo está bien? —preguntó

Miro a mi derecha y me encuentro con un Roy Mustang semidesnudo, con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, me miro a mi y solo tengo una sábana que me protege de mi desnudes, sigo observando la escena y reconozco el lugar al instante, Black Hayake se lanza a la cama y veo cómo se va deleitando con las caricias dadas por el General.

¿Qué está pasando?, ¿de cuándo acá vivo en la casa de mi padre? y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo tengo una relación con Roy? Debo estar alucinando o teniendo un sueño muy esperanzador.

—Espera... ¿eres Riza Hawkeye... o la Teniente Hawkeye? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Yo... —pronuncie aun sin entender la pregunta.

—Oh... ya veo —dijo levantándose de la cama, sacando sus conclusiones.

Eso lo que pienso y lo único que se me ocurrió, en realidad aún estoy un poco confundida.

—Toma —me extendió un camisa— No creo que te guste estar como estas ahora conmigo.

El caminó hasta una ventana, en ella se veía el puro paisaje de la mañana, me puse la camisa, me levante de la cama y después de acariciar a Black Hayake caminé hasta donde él estaba

—No eres mi Riza, pero sigues siendo igual de hermosa. —hablo mirándome.

— ¿A dónde estoy? —pregunté.

—Espiritualmente estas en Tú mundo alterno, físicamente debes estar gravemente herida en un hospital y en términos de alquimia... estas en el hilo de la vida y la muerte o siendo más específicos, estas en el otro lado de la puerta, pero no completamente. —respondió.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Ed Elric?

—Sí, aunque deberías recordar este mundo, no es la primera vez que estas aquí.

— ¿Ha no?

—Nop, estuviste aquí a ese día que tú misma llamaste El Día Prometido.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta, es verdad, no es la primera vez que tengo un encuentro con un Roy el cual me ve como una mujer, de lo que recuerdo estábamos en la mansión Armstrong en uno de los jardines de la misma pero yo tome eso como una alucinación.

—En este mundo tú eres mi esposa, somos los padrinos de los 2 hijos de Maes, Armstrong es un amigo de nosotros, tienes una estrecha relación con Grumnam ya que es tu abuelo y vivimos aquí en casa de tu padre quien no las dio antes de su muerte. No llegaste a ser Teniente y yo no llegue a ser Coronel.

— ¿Así que esta sin conocimiento de la alquimia incendiaria?

—Deje la alquimia, para estar contigo.

—Ya veo...

Sigo mirando hacia el paisaje y siento como me sujeta de la cintura, dándome un beso en el cuello para luego apoyar su mentón en mi hombro de manera cariñosa.

—Yo te amo así seas de otro lugar y sé que otra personita en tu mundo también lo hace pero lo oculta como lo oculte yo en un momento. No te diré que lo esperes, quizá haya alguien que te haga feliz, pero así sea en ambos mundos tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos. Cuando digo esto no me refiero a una unión de amorosa, no... Me refiero a que siempre tendrán una conexión sea cual sea la situación, tenemos que estar juntos pues si se rompe eso...

De repente ciento ese mismo dolor de algo incrustándose en mi pecho, al mirarlo es blanco, como una luz.

—Creo que le has ganado a la muerte... otra vez —dijo burlonamente. — Espero que pase mucho tiempo Riza... mucho tiempo, para que regreses aquí. Aun tienes que hacer entrar en razón al General Roy Mustang

Se quitó de donde estaba antes, dando paso a la luz la cual ahora me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó frente a mí, acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un suave beso que lentamente se dejaba de sentir...

— ¿Dónde...?

Lentamente mi vista dejaba de ser tenue y comenzaba a tener una mejor visión, lo primero que vi fue a una enfermera.

—Cómo se siente señorita Hawkeye —pregunto.

—Bien.

— ¿A dormido bien?

—Sí.

— ¿Le duele algo en específico?

—No.

—Bueno ¿Desea que le traiga su desayuno?

—Por favor.

La mujer se fue, pasaron unos segundo y se abrió la puerta y me sorprendo ver a las personas que entraron.

—Buenos días Teniente —dijeron el Suboficial Fury, el Teniente Brenda y el Teniente Havoc , dando un saludo militar

—Buenos días —respondí. — ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

—Pues... estábamos intentando comunicarnos con usted para darle una sorpresa al General pero cuando llamamos y supimos que estaba aquí, decidimos cancelar todo y venir a visitarle —explico Havoc.

— ¿Así que cancelaron una sorpresa para su superior por un subordinado?

—Para nosotros usted es un superior Teniente Hawkeye —respondió Fury.

—Aun así... siento que por mi falla el General se ha perdido de una sorpresa de sus subordinados, estos años ha estado muy ocupado con Ishbal

— ¿Cree que deberíamos intentar hacerle una sorpresa aquí, Teniente? —pregunto Havoc

—Yo no he insinuado tal cosa. —dije mirándolos a todos.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo. Él también está herido —propuso Brenda

—Muy buena idea chicos —hablo entusiasta Fury.

—Bueno, bueno ¿cómo está el General? —pregunte.

—Pues, la enfermera dijo que solo tiene unos que otros dolores musculares —respondió Havoc.

—Mmmm.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Prov, Roy Mustang.

Lentamente mis ojos se asimilan a la luz, lo principal que veo es lo blanco de las sabanas que me cubrían, pero lo primero que llega a mi mente es el bienestar de una persona.

Sin siquiera pasar 2 minuto -y como por arte de magia- llega una enfermera preguntando mi esta físico, sin prestar mucha atención respondo con un si firme y al terminar ese pequeño cuestionario pregunto.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer con la cual eh llegado?

—Oh, ¿se refiere a su novia? Ella se encuentra bien, de hecho acaba de despertar—hablo serenamente.

Mi... ¿novia?, no puedo evitar bajar la cara y sentir como el calor llega a mis mejilla como todo un adolescente, ¿tan desesperado estaba buscando atención médica para la Teniente que pensaron que se trataba de mi novia? Que vergonzoso...

—Ahora mismo acaba de recibir a unos hombres —dijo.

Esa parte final me confundió, pensé que Brenda, Fury, Havoc y Farman aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer de Central a Ishbal. Pero entonces caí en cuenta que de seguro su llamada fue hecha ya en Ishbal hace menos de 3 horas atrás. Eso me hace recordar otras 4 horas atrás antes de que todo esto pasara, la corta – muy típica por cierto- conversación con Hawkeye.

[7 horas atrás, camino a la reunión.]

Sigo sin poder sacarme de la mente esa sonrisa pura y agradable que me dio Hawkeye, ahora que me doy cuenta que en realidad no recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños y ciertamente es la primera vez en estos años en los cuales no estoy con mi brigada, con mi equipo solo ella y yo, pero sería imposible quejarme de eso ya se me es gustosa la idea, tantos años de conocerla y si tuviera que pasarla sin ella creo que me haría falta su presencia, es lo suficientemente paciente para aguantarme, responsable, seria y centrada en su trabajo. He escuchado de muchos decir que me envidian por tener a "El Soldado Ejemplar" a mis servicios y eso me hace sentir orgulloso, por otra parte algunos van más por unos motivos los cuales me molestan, odio escuchar a algunos militares hablar detalladamente de su cuerpo, me hace querer volverlos ceniza y más cuando me pregunta si he cruzado la línea de nuestra relación laboral alegando que son muchos años para aguantar las tremendas vistas que tengo de ella, pero por alguna razón que aún no he deducido odio a millones el hecho de que pregunte si tiene novio o que intente coquetear le ante mis ojos he incluso el que estén mandándole regalitos, aunque eso no me incumbe porque se trata de su vida privada siento una satisfacción cuando veo que ella toma esos ramos tirándolos a la basura, los peluches se los otorga a Black Hayeke para su destrucción y los chocolates van hacia Brenda. Eso sin sentido alguno me hace pensar de nuevo en su detalle y entonces no puedo sentir unas ganas de querer resaltar lo sucedido.

—Que detalle más especial y agradable me ha dado Teniente —dije, rompiendo el silencio, mirando a las ventana a mi lado

Ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos y cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba rápidamente y pude sentir como su mirada pasaba de estar al frente hacia mí.

— ¿ha? ¿Eso?, en realidad no ha sido algo especial Señor.

No pude evitar sonreír nuevamente, no sé por qué, pero me agrado de una manera muy especial el que recordara una fecha como esta y el haberse tomado la molestia de crear un momento completamente diferente al de todos los días para hacerme saber de mi cumpleaños se convirtió en algo lo cual me sorprendió.

—El hecho de que recuerdes mi cumpleaños, ya es algo especial para mí —suspiré, al recostarme más al asiento sabiendo que ese fue el final de nuestra conversación.

[7 horas después, en la actualidad.]

Todo parecía bien después de esa reunió regresaríamos a Central, yo le prometí a Glacier que la visitaría ese día, Madame me había dicho que quería verme apenas llegase a Central y Havoc, conjunto a todo mi brigada -a excepción de la teniente, claro está- me habían invitado a tomar una copas por mi triunfo con Ishbal y no llegue a entender que les pasaba hasta que mi asistente me recordó que era mi cumpleaños. Pero no imagine que después de eso el intercambio equivalente fuese tan brutal -si es que a eso se le puede llamar intercambio equivalente- el ver su cuerpo caer en el piso me dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se me hizo imposible no recordar el día en cual casi la pierdo, viendo como brotaba sangre por su cuello y pesar que esas miradas serían las ultimas que vería de sus ojos ámbar. ¿Fue el mismo dolor? No, fue incluso peor, porque al ver que la persona quien había atravesado una espada por su pecho era un hombre de piel oscura y ojos rojos.

[Regresando 7 horas atrás...]

El ambiente profesional se esfumo cuando el hombre saco 2 armas y comenzó a disparar hacia mí, me agache y busque mis guantes entre mis bolsillo pero no los encontré. Pensé en la posibilidad que mientras conversamos alguien le ayudo quitándome los guantes pero recordé que desde hace 4 años en este tipo de reuniones los mismo se quedaban en manos de ella, la última vez que se posaban en mis manos en una reunión con respeto a Ishbal estuve a punto de quemar a un comerciante que hablaba de los Ishabita como un objeto que se podía usar y botar, inservibles para la población y con millones de dificultades para regresar a ser el de ante. Algo me hace pensar que no hay un solo implicado mínimo tienen que estar en contra.

De repente la puerta se abrió con estruendo y vi a la Teniente Hawkeye con su pistola y con tan solo un disparo en las manos del hombre todo el sonido de las balas saliendo de su arma se detuvieron, me levante y ella me extendió mis guantes.

—¿Esta bien señor ? —preguntó

—Sí, ¿y usted?

—Todo bien señor.

Me coloque los guantes y miraba hacia todos los rincones esperando una señal de un segundo atacante, mi mente ya se ha relajado en un punto, nadie está en peligro a excepciona de mí y seguramente Hawkeye.

Volteo unos minutos y veo como los otros protectores van hacia sus protegidos para sacarlos de la escena, miro detenidamente a alguien sospechoso que este entre ellos. Al dirigir mi mirada a mi derecha, ella no está allí, está sosteniendo a el hombre el cual me ataco, pero mis ojos ven algo que los atormentan al instante al ver a uno de los "supuestos" ayudantes de uno de los hombres presente con rasgo de ser un Ishbalino tomar de imprevisto a la Teniente y sin piedad alguna atravesar una espada en su pecho. Mis ojos no querían creer lo que veían, sentía como como si esa cantidad de disparos hacia mi hace menos de 3 minutos diera en todos sus blancos. Y mi cerebro aun maquinando la situación reacciono solo para decir;

— ¡Teniente!, ¡resista!, ¡Teniente!

A los segundos solo pude ver sus ojos ámbar aun confusos por la situación actual, luego sentía otra dolor más fuerte al ver cómo sin sentimiento alguno ese mismo hombre le proporcionaba un golpe en la nuca haciendo que terminara de caer en el piso dejándola completamente inconsciente. Al instante otros 3 hombres que estaban en la sala me tomaron los brazos y sacaron los guantes de mis manos, luego uno de los que me sostenía por la espalda reunió toda el agua que estaba en la sala de reuniones y la lanzo hacia mí.

Mi mente no maquinaba para tener una conducta racional, solo quería volverlos cenizas a todos y ofrecerle atención médica a ella, pero como todos malditos hombres segados por las enseñanzas del ex Fuhrer, sentían una enorme satisfacción al ver sufrir a la persona que lo despojó de su lugar.

—Bueno, creo que hemos dado justo en el blanco ¿o me equivoco, Mustang? —el hombre que hace unos segundos me disparaba, se acentuaba frente a mí, mostrando una sádica sonrisa la cual me desagradaba horriblemente.

—Bastardo —dije.

—Te lo mereces Mustang, alguien tan bella como esa mujer no puede seguir tras un idiota como tú. —Se acercaba hacia la Teniente y al llegar a ella acaricia su rostro— Bueno seré amable, en realidad es completamente hermosa, quizás si le quitamos un poco de ropa podemos detallarla con más gusto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! —grite, forcejeando más con los hombres quienes me tenían sujetos.

— ¿Vas a decir que tú no has tocado a tan perfecta mujer? ¿Tu Roy Mustang el mujeriego de Central? Oh, por supuesto que no. A pesar de lo inepto que eres te encuentras a lo mejor de este país y con una ley que impide ese tipo de tacto te es inútil su presencia.

— ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!

—Ella no es digna de estar con alguien tan cobarde como tú, ella debe tener a alguien mejor. Pero lamentablemente necesito a esta mujer para mí —pasó sus manos por dentro de su camisa y parecía que comenzaría a hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No sé cómo, pero logre zafarme de los que me tenía y comencé golpear sin piedad, sentí un cuchillo atravesar mi brazo, no me importo y seguí luchando hasta acabar con 2 de 4 hombres, busque con la mirada los guantes pero los vi sumergidos en un vaso de agua, seguía buscando y vi una de las armas de Hawkeye en el piso, corrí hacia ella y di un disparo a quema ropa a cada uno de ellos, al llegar hasta el hombre quien abría la chaqueta militar de la Teniente me acerque para darle una patada eso lo dejo en el piso y con la misma piedad que ellos la atacaron hice lo mismo disparando hacia ese hombre, tire el arma y aun con las molestias de lucha tome en brazos a mi asistente para llegar a la puerta, al instante de salir uno de los hombres dijo:

—Ya no se trata de Ishbal Mustang, ni siquiera de Armestris, solo se trata sobre ella, es obvio que te importa y demás... saben que tu alquimia incendiaria provino de esa mujer de alguna manera, no solo vendrán a matarla para que sufras y caigas, ni siquiera para matarte solo quieren tu alquimia, esa que ella te dio y que ahora es lo más preciado para muchos. El blanco ya no es este maldito país, ni menos tú...el blanco es ella.

Continuara...

Hola, espero que les guste cómo va la historia, dedico todo el tiempo que puedo a ella, pero los estudios y las labores en casa me ocupan mucho tiempo, por ello lo hice lo más largo que pude. Si algo les gusta o disgusta, háganmelo saber en los comentarios. Opinen todo lo que quiera, necesito ayuda en esto, es mi primera historia y no sé si les agrada como va...

Gracias, gracias y gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios de dos chicas en el chapter 2 [lamentablemente no recuerdo sus nombres pero aun así gracias]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prov. Riza Hawkeye.

Despierto, tranquila y relajada pero con unas extrañas ganas de que mi subconsciente no me hubiese despertado. Aunque, no tenia sueño alguno rondando por mi cabeza, disfrutaba por una milésima de segundo el hecho de no tener que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana en un lugar donde el clima juega una pieza muy importante. Termino de abrir mis ojos para luego mover mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y confirmar que me encuentro sola en la habitación, siento el silencio que se forma en el lugar dando un agrado único y muy poco común en mi rutina diaria. Pero, el mismo no dura lo mucho.

—¡Hola Riza ! —se escucho decir enérgicamente en la entrada de la puerta, esperando a que deje pasar.

Sonrió un poco, no muy visible hacia quien aguardaba en la puerta esperando mi aceptación para entrar.

—Hola, Winry-san —dije.

—¿Como estas? —preguntó.

Ella se acerco mas hacia mi dejándome ver a la Winry adulta y felizmente casada con Edward Elric conjunto a 2 hijos.

—Bien, gracias —respondí serena.

—Aquí esta tu ropa, los doctores han dicho que ya estas de alta —sonrió, extendiéndome una ropa.

Acepte las prendas y al revisarla, no pude evitar pensar que querer poner una cara de molestia. Pero obviamente esa expresión o salio a flote, en cambio hable con mi habitual tono sereno, amable y directo.

—¿Porque no trajiste el uniforme militar Winry? —pregunté, pero con un tono suave que hacia parecer la pregunta amable.

—No querrás tener ese uniforme para la sorpresa del General Mustang —sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

—De hecho si.

—Anda Hawkeye, no seas así. Ahora me voy para que te vistas, nos vemos —dijo para dirigirse a la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo.

—Pero ...

No dije mas, al darme cuenta que estaba sola.

Mire por segunda vez la camisa negra de manga larga conjunto a la falda roja, no podía esperar mas de Winry, quien desde hace 4 años alega que es hora de que yo y el General abramos nuestros sentimientos, que patético. Si, es patético. ¿abrir sentimientos? ¿de que estas hablando Winry?, ignore eso desde el día en el cual me lo dijo pero el pasar de los años lo a convertido en un completo martirio.

Me levanto de la camilla, en dirección al baño para cambiarme. Antes de terminar ese recorrido, inconscientemente miro hacia atrás y noto las 4 rosas blancas y una roja en un vaso con agua y recuerdo las descabelladas ideas de mis compañeros de trabajo en plena idealización de la sorpresa para el General.

[Un día atrás..].

—Mmmm, antes de eso. Casi lo olvido, tome Teniente.

Fury miro a Brenda y este salio y entro de el lugar pero al entrar ocultaba algo en su espalda.

—De parte de todos nosotros deseamos una pronta salida del hospital —todos dieron un saludo militar, y brenda me extendía 4 rosas blancas.—Una es de parte de Farman.

—Gracias —di una media sonrisa— deberían buscar algo para ponerlas allí, se podrían marchitar.

Havoc tomo las rosas de las manos de Brenda y se dirigió hacia una mesita a mi lado tomando un vaso, llenándolo de agua y depositándolas en el mismo.

—Listo —dijo Havoc— Ahora piensa algo para la sorpresa del General —le hablo a Fury.

El miro hacia el techo, como si pensara en algo perfecto e ideal para la sorpresa del General.

—Deberíamos hacer ...

Y allí, salieron ideas a flote por parte de el y cualquier tipo de idea ingeniosa por parte del grupo en general, en realidad admito que no preste mínima atención, en vez de ellos, respiraba suave y relajadamente recobrando mi postura y actitud, he de admitir que por ser el cumpleaños del General decidí cambiar y actuar un poco amable y cortes bajando la guardia un mínimo, inclusive sentía las ganas de dar ese feliz cumpleaños conjunto a un abrazo pero me contuve, eso no es adecuado. Nunca lo sera.

En un momento dado, todos los hombres que ocupaban el lugar en la habitación me miran, no escuché de que hablaban pero pude deducir el porque de sus miradas hacia mi persona.

—¿Que?, ¿yo? ... no pretenderán que ...

Deje esas oraciones en el aire y lamentablemente si di en el blanco -como de costumbre- puesto a que todos miraron a direcciones contrarias a mi con una gota por la frente y rascándose la nuca.

Fue Havoc quien empujó a Brenda hacia adelante, colocándolo como el defensor de los 2 hombres de atrás, así que lo mire seria y directa, esperando a que hablase.

—Bueno ... esto ... necesitamos una distracción para que el General no se de cuenta de lo que planeamos. —hablo mirando hacia una dirección contraria a mi.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte.

El Teniente Brenda, se hecho para atrás y empujó a el Suboficial Fury, hice lo mismo que con el anterior.

—Eh ... eh ... ah ... eh ... esto ... so- solo qu- queríamos saber si ... es- esta de acuerdo en ... en que usted sea la ... la distracción pa-... para la sorpresa del ... General Mustang —respondió, en tartamudeos y mirando a todos lados, menos a mi.

—Mmmm —soné pensativa.— No.

—¿¡Que!? —se escucho al unísono.

...

Ya vestida salgo del baño y miro el vaso con las rosas, encontrandome con cinco rosas, cuatro blancas y una roja ¿no se suponía que eran cuatro? Y ... ¿que todas era blancas?

Continuara...

Se que es corto :( pero el pedazo de uva que tengo de cerebro se convirtió en una uva pasa -estaba muy rica por cierto-.

Naw mentira, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, y con el one-shot "Normales" rondando por mi cabesita -desde hace mucho quería hacerlo y por algunos problemas con Internet no lo e podido subir- tuve que escribir y sacarlo de mi cabecilla.

Dejen su opinión :3

Bay bay :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Antes de leer un pequeño mensaje.

Cuando vean esto (•) Significa cambio la narración de Roy a 3era persona.

Ahora sin más interrupciones, les dejo leer.

Prov Roy Mustang.

Miro de reojo el restaurante que esta a escasos centímetros de mi con una distancia de el auto el cual ocupó, sigo pensando en alguien que siquiera está allí ...

Riza Hawkeye, ya es la 5ta vez en 2 meses que entra en un hospital de Ishbal, contando que el lleva casi 2 meses y medio en el lugar siento que no es la ciudad adecuada para estar mucho tiempo y se a ciencia cierta la causa de todos esos atentados, porque así como dijo una ves King Bradley ella es mi debilidad.

—La pieza mas importante del tablero además del Rey ... es la Reina. Y tu mi querida Reina corres tanto riesgo en esta partida. —dije con un poco de melancolía.

Y entonces mi mente une una cosa con otra y las palabras de el hombre en el suelo con aspecto de cuidado de Armestris llega a mi mente sin siquiera desearlo.

"—Ya no se trata de Ishbal Mustang, ni siquiera de Amestris, sólo se trata sobre ella, es obvio que te importa y demás ... saben que tu alquimia incendiaria provino de esa mujer de alguna manera, no solo vendrán a matarla para que sufras y caigas, ni siquiera para matarte a ti también quieren tu alquimia, esa que ella te dio y que ahora es lo más preciado para muchos. El blanco ya no es este maldito país, ni menos tú ...el blanco es ella."

—Mi Reina ...—susurré

Toma el tiempo en solitario para una recapitulación del tema, primero que nada. El hombre a pesar de ser uno de los atacantes me ayudo ... o mejor dicho me dio una advertencia.

Ya no se trata de solo matarme a mi, se trata de matar a la Teniente Hawkeye y así habrán matado a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero lo que aun ronda por mi cabeza es lo siguiente ...

¿Como saben vínculo de la alquimia del fuego y Riza?

Ni Grumman sabe de ella, bueno si sabe. Pero no tiene idea de que ella es su poseedora, le hice ver que fue algo dado por Berthold Hawkeye antes de su muerte. Marcoh al igual que Knox sacaron conclusiones de mi unión con ella pero en ningún momento pensaron en ella como la portadora del mismo, ellos dos creyeron lo mismo que Grumman. Los Elric, tampoco saben, pero aun así si supieran no serían capaces de hablar, quizás Rebecca sepa algo al ser la más confiable amiga de Hawkeye, pero al igual que los Elric ella no diría algo del tema.

¿Intuición?

¿Investigación a fondo?

¿Coincidencia?

¿Espionaje?

¿O ninguna?

¿E incluso todas las anteriores?

No lo se, pero me aterra. Así como vi que le atravesaron una espada y le otorgaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza e incluso intentaron abusar de ella, esos malditos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Miro al lado del copiloto del auto, donde reposa una caja, miro al restauran decido dejarme de tonterías y salir del auto.

En segundos me encuentro en el lugar, a lo lejos logro visualizar a mi brigada de confiables hombres, en una mesa rectangular hablando de cosa nada importantes y divertidas, sigo hasta ellos, el primero en verme es Fury quien se levanta de la silla dando un firme saludo militar, eso hace que todos los demás ocupantes de la mesa hicieran lo mismo.

—Señores ... buenas noches —los mire haciendo el mismo saludo.

—Tome asiento —me solicito amable Farman.

—Gracias.

Me senté en un costado de la mesa, mire a mi derecha y el puesto también estaba vacío.

—La Teniente no tardará en llegar —informo Fury— ya le han dado de alta —sonrió.

—Una buena noticia. —dije.

¿Una buena noticia? Claro como no, para mi es mucho más que eso.

—Buenas noches ...

Se escuchó decir conjunto una firme y recta compostura, una voz serena y calmada con su siempre rostro neutro.

[A llegado la Reina, quien se dispone sentarsece a un lado de su siempre Rey.]

Tenía una falda -uhhh sí falda *.* (xD)- roja y una camisa negra, su cabello suelto y a los lados ufsss, mire sin disimulo alguno a la mujer que camina serenamente y se sienta a mi izquierda, como todo Reina al lado de su Rey, miró directamente a sus ojos ámbar y sonrió suavemente de lado y ella extrañamente y con un cariño no muy típico me da de regreso una agradable sonrisa.

—General —me miró sonriente

—Teniente —respondí.—¿Todo bien? —pregunto y ella asintió

—Bueno, bueno, es hora de la comida —hablo Brenda.

—¡Tu solo piensas en comida Brenda! —sonó exasperado Havoc.

—¡Que quieres que haga si tengo hambre!

—¡Gordo comelón!

—¡Flaco solterón!

—Tenientes Primeros Havoc y Brenda, dejen de pelear —dijo Hawkeye.

Havoc y Brenda se dieron mirada asesinas, dejando la pelea hasta hay pero advirtiendo mutuamente que eso apenas comenzaba. No pude hacer mas que reírme, admito que extrañaba esas discusiones entre ese par.

Farman llamo al camarero para pedir la cena y todos nos dimos un enorme y delicioso banquete. Luego de esto imagine que seria el final de la noche, pero no fue así.

—General, vamos no sea aburrido. —me animo Havoc.

—Solo unas copas, no le pasara nada vamos —siguio Brenda.

—No se ... —dije rascándome la nuca, siendo sincero quería llegar al hotel y tomar una buena siesta, aún no han capturado a uno de los atacantes de la reunión de hace 2 días y eso era en definición un peligro— no me parece buena idea.

Los hombres me seguían animando, a las afueras del restaurante, hasta Farman que antes de tener esposa no salía mucho a tomar, ahora me animaba que les acompañase.

En realidad unas 3 copas no me harían mal, pero mi verdadera preocupación era alguien más, ella sabe protegerse y lo se muy bien pero estos últimos años no han sido los más seguros y eso -extrañamente- a fortalecido mi ideal. Protegerla, a ella y a los que están a mi lado, eso es lo que deseo y estando en Ishbal, una tierra en la cual tenemos el perdón de unos pero ganamos rencor de otros y con un Ishbalita por las calles con sed de venganza ... no quiero dejarla sola.

—Vamos General, puede ir si lo desea —me sacó de mis pensamientos ... ¿Hawkeye?

—¿Eh? —dije obviamente impresionado. Y el grupo de hombres hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—No se preocupe por mi, usted sabe que yo me se defender muy bien señor.

—Bueno, unas copas harán mal —sonreí, rindiendo me ante mis subordinados, pero aun mirando con un poco de preocupación a la Teniente.

—Vamos Teniente, ¿porque no mejor nos acompaña —dijo animadamente Brenda.

—Yo ...

—Vamos Teniente, venga con nosotros —hablo esta vez Havoc.

—Eh ..

—Si la Teniente no desea venir, no la presionen para que lo haga —les dije a todos en general, recién a salido del hospital y demás ella no es de salida estas horas.

Pero mientra daba mi mirada reprobatoria a mis subordinados, siento el suave tacto de su mano en mi hombro, causando que mis instintos naturales me hicieron voltear hacia ella. Mostrando una relajante sonrisa y la misma llegaba a sus ojos.

—Les acompañaré, pero solo por rato. —sonrió alegre.

Y no me pude sentir más sorprendido, alegre y confundido como ahora.

A continuación los hombres nos guiaban a un establecimiento no muy lleno, pasando por la poca multitud subimos unas escaleras, a mitad de camino Farman y Brenda quienes se encontraban a mitad de camino se detuvieron, causando que Fury y Havoc también pararan dejándome a mi con Hawkeye de últimos.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunte.

—Teniente —Hablo Havoc.

¿Que le pasa a este par? Mire a un lado en busca de la Teniente pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba ahí, estaba a mi espalda, pero me sorprendió más el hecho de que vendo mis ojos con una prenda desconocida, dejándome sin ver que pasaba.

—Yo lo guiaré de aquí en adelante —escuche decir a Hawkeye.

—¿Como en aquel entonces? —pregunte y pude imaginarme su sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—No durará mucho señor, eso se lo aseguro. Ahora vamos.

Hay termino con la conversación, decidida tomó mi brazo, y allí comenzó a decirme en donde pisar para terminar de subir las escaleras, no dure mucho para acostumbrarme al paso. Pude escuchar algunos que otros susurros, luego la Teniente me informo que ya estábamos completamente en el segundo piso. Soltó mi brazo y escuche su andar hasta mi espalda, sentí sus dedos tocar un poco mi cabeza mientras quitaba la venda y dejaba que cayera al suelo ...

—¡Sorpresa!

Y mis ojos aun acostumbrándose a la luz me dieron la vista de todos mis conocidos en lo que parecía ser un lugar relajante y confortable, con algunas mesas y muebles, una barra y un balcón.

Era una fiesta sorpresa ... es una fiesta sorpresa y es para mi.

—Ya te estas poniendo viejo Mustang —Grito alguien en el fondo, lo reconocí al instante como Edward Elric.

Y fue imposible que la sala no estallara en risas, para mientras tanto los demás se acercaron para felicitarme.

Me sorprendí de las personas que estaban presentes. Armstrong, Rebecca, Glacier, Edward, Alphonse, Windy, May, Marcoh, Knox, Madame ... ¡Esperen! ¿Madame Chrismas? ¿Que hace esta mujer aquí? No es que no la quiera ni nada, mucho menos que me desagrade su presencia, pero hoy es viernes y es un día de muchas ganancias para su negocio

—Madame, que sorpresa. Te imaginaba ganando mucho dinero —dije mientras que ella se acercaba a mi.

—Mejor que eso, es estar aquí. Para felicitarte —sonrió para luego abrazarme— ademas, si me lo pidió Elizabeht-chan, para mi es mas que importante ... Roy-boy —termino de decirme en susurro.

Luego de que todos me felicitaran, la fiesta empezó, comenzaron a traer algunas que otras bebidas. Y todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, yo me encontraba com Madame, con la cual hablaba tranquilamente. Hasta que me picó la curiosidad de saber algo ... ¿quien planeó esto? Mire a la izquierda y visualice a Havoc y Fury. Ambos hablando tranquilamente y sin pensarlo dos veces me encamine hasta ellos porque sabía que ellos me dirían todo claro y directo.

—¡General!, ¿le agrado la sorpresa? —pregunto Havoc al llegar hacia ellos.

—No tienes idea, bueno y ya que hablas de eso. Dime ¿quien pensó en esto? —pregunte más cerca de ellos.

—En realidad en un principio, nosotros veníamos a Ishbal con una excusa falsa para que se retornara a Central. Hay seria la sorpresa. —hablo Fury.

—Pero, como ya lo sabe. Cancelamos todo eso al enterarnos que la Teniente estaba en el hospital. —respondió Havoc.

—Luego la Teniente nos dijo en pocos términos que podríamos hacerlo aquí, que usted se lo merecía —sigue Fury.

—Lo demás fue sencillo, buscar un lugar, invitar a los más cercanos a Ishbal. Pero lo más difícil fue traer a Madame. Fue la Teniente quien con una sola llamada la trajo aquí.

—Bien ... gracias por esto, es un gran relajo.

Me despedí de los hombres y mis ojos buscaron a la Teniente, quien se encontraba en el balcón y sin dudar me encaminé hacia ella.

Extrañaba a Madame, lo admito. Estaba apunto de cumplir un año sin verla, las cosas en Central estaban muy agitadas en estos meses y no pude ir siquiera a saludar. Siendo la mujer que me crió, ella es alguien a la cual debería ver todos los días y a pesar de todo el hablar con ella me da una extraña confianza y seguridad.

Esa mujer no faltaría a su trabajo así estuviese enferma y a hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí por mi ... o creo que fue por la Teniente o por lo que le había dicho.

Al llega pude admirar el paisaje nocturno de Ishbal, definirlo en palabra es algo casi imposible, así que solo me acerco silenciosamente hasta donde esta ella, llegando a su lado y posando mis manos en los barandales.

—Es hermoso ¿no crees? —dije. Y pude ver como Hawkeye dio un pequeño saltito. Me causo un poco de gracia pero ella rápidamente y como de costumbre se recuperó de ello.

—¿A que se refiere, señor?

—El que después de tanto, se pueda ver un paisaje digno de Ishbal, después de ... todo eso.—mire mas alto, luego posé mi vista en ella. Y en su no muy típica -pero agradable para la vista- vestimenta.— Teniente, gracias por traer a Madame. Necesitaba estar un buen rato con esa mujer.

—Bueno, en realidad no fue difícil General, solo son exageraciones de los demás.—me respondió aun mirando al paisaje.

Mientras que silenciosamente ambos disfrutamos del paisaje, de fondo se escucha una canción suave y relajante, esas serenas y lentas que provocan bailar pero detrás de ella, por mi parte, tiene un significado diferente. Un recuerdo de los primeros años con Hawkeye como mi sombra, mis intentos fallidos dos de pies izquierdos en la pista de baile y a la muy paciente Teniente enseñándome a arreglarlos. Todo por una misión especial en la cual tenia que sacarle información a una mujer y su punto ideal era el baile, pero en aquel entonces yo no sabía bailar y cualquier intento de ello era completamente inútil, yo conquistaba mujeres con mi hablar y modales, conjunto a mi atractivo no en una pista de baile. Pero fue ella quien me enseñó a moverme en la pista. Y exactamente fue esa la canción, la primera y la única la cual baile con Hawkeye y con la cual aprendí a bailar.

—Bonita canción ¿no Teniente?

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando detenidamente la canción. Para caer en cuenta a que me refería.

—Recibí muchas pisadas por eso. —hablo con su ácido y único sarcasmo, el único que en realidad me da fuerte en el orgullo.

—Claro, aun estoy apenado por ello —dije rascándome la nuca nerviosamente— pero ahora no las recibirás —sonreí.— Así que como es mi cumpleaños le pido como único deseo, si por favor aceptara bailar esta pieza conmigo.—me eche para atrás y hacer una reverencia.

Ella lo pensó, pero diablos que si lo hizo, duro tiempo pensando, no podía buscar sus ojos puesto estaba en posición de reverencia, solo esperaba que dijera que si.

—Bueno ... acepto su propuestas, pero con una condición.

—¿Y esa es? —pregunté, evidentemente entusiasmado.

—Que sea aquí.

—¿En en balcón ? —pregunte y ella asintió— pues no me molesta.

Me enderece acercándome hacia la Teniente. Tome su mano izquierda, para alzar codo con codo, ella paso su brazo por mi cuello, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a mi hombro izquierdo, yo puse mi mano en su cintura, dando un inconsciente apretón al mismo, pude sentir el leve saltito de la Teniente por ese acto y la sorpresa, en cuanto acerque nuestros cuerpos para allí comenzó el baile suave lento y confortable que quería.

—A mejorado, General —hablo y luego nos separe para darle una vuelta.— Aunque llevo tiempo sin bailar, quizás sean ideas mías —dijo, dando otra vez, con su sarcasmo ácido en mi orgullo. ¡Diablos! ¿como lo hace?

—Espero que, esto sirva como calentamiento entonces, porque deseo poder bailar contigo en mi nombramiento de Führer —soné divertido, hasta incluso seductor.

—Esperare con ansias el dia señor. —dijo con tono sereno y dulce.

—También espero que baile conmigo en otro tipo de ceremonia Teniente.

—¿Y al cual se refiere?

—Oh ... mi queridisima Teniene Hawkeye, se que su inteligencia y entendimiento le harán saber a que me refiero.

(•)

Mientras que Roy bailaba relajado y tranquilo con su Teniente, en un callejón tras las sombras y a lo lejos alguien observa a la pareja, con una sonrisa macabra y con vestimenta de vagabundo.

—Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, disfruten de lo poco que les queda porque pronto ... muy pronto les llegará la parte mala de la historia y yo me haré cargo especialmente de que nunca alcancen el final feliz. Morirán tal cual como siempre han estado, uno atrás del otro, con las manos llenas de sangre y con sueños rotos.

Continuará...

Bueno bueno, ya que el anterior era muy corto. Les quise dar uno bien largo como recompensa. Espero que les aya gustado !

Anteriormente dejé dicho que subiría un nuevo proyecto, o mejor dicho un one-shot llamado "normales", -que era otro Royai- pero e decidido cancelarlo, para cuando tenga algo más concreto y por los momentos me centraré en esta historia.

Por cierto, le cambiare el nombre a esta historia. Ya no será Flame Alchemist, Un nuevo rumbo. Ahora será Flame Alchemist, Camino A La Cima. Porque decidí crear una continuación de este.

Dejen Comentarios, que esa es mi paga y parece que no me están pagando muy bien que digamos :(.

Bay bay, se despide JoselynCastle :3.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prov Riza Hawkeye.

La sorpresa del General había finalizado y todos los presentes se retiraron de lugar, todo había salido según lo planeado y estamos satisfechos por ello. Salíamos del local camino a auto que aguardaba a un lado de la calle, el General se despedía de Havoc, yo por otra parte me despedía de Winry.

—Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto Riza —sonrió hacia mí Winry.

—Yo también Winry.

—Oye ... no sabia que bailabas tan bien —dijo silenciosamente, solo para que yo la escuchase.

—¿Perdón? A qué te refieres. —pregunté, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Es que sin querer vi como bailabas con ...

—Teniente ¿estamos listos para marcharnos?

El General apareció de la nada, detrás de mí. Por otra parte, como de costumbre di en el blanco con respecto a Winry, me a visto bailar con el.

—Me despido Winry, nos vemos en otra ocasión —sonreí hacia ella.

Después de despedirme de ella camino con el General hacia el auto, el hombre está empeñado en conducir el, así que no doy mucha disputa del tema y aceptó, voy camino a rodear el auto y noto algo extraño el General.

—Ocurre algo General? —pregunte.

—Algo esta diferente ... —dice más para sí mismo que como respuesta.— ¡Tenienta aléjese del vehículo ahora!

—Pero que ...

Camine hasta donde estaba él, quien lentamente caminaba lejos del auto.

—¡Teniente ahora! —grito.

Pero todo lo demás paso rápido, se dio una explosión en el vehículo. Mi cerebro no reacciona a tiempo para correr, solo cerré los ojos para al abrirlos encontrarme con el General sobre mi con una herida en su frente, por suerte a simple vista no era más que un rasguño.

—¿Teniente, se encuentra bien? —pregunto.

—Señor, por favor preocúpese por usted.

—Bien, bien ...

—Riza ! ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Winry acercándose.

Pude escuchar el golpe seco de los tacones de Winry al ver la imagen actual; el general sobre mi con una posición protectora pero al mismo tiempo dominante. Con el cuento de ella con el famoso "abrir los sentimientos" este acto de protección se ha convertido en una situación no muy agradable.

El General se levanta y me ofrece ayuda la cual yo rechazo, levantándome sin ayuda alguna, no quería crear más ilusiones en la cabeza de Winry.

.[Un Dia Después].

Nos encontrábamos en el típico restaurante en el cual suelo desayunar con el general pero la diferencia es que hoy no estamos solo el y yo, hoy estábamos ocupando una mesa grande, se encontraba el equipo completo, Kain, Heymans, Jean y Vato.

Era una situación alegre y divertida, todos sonreían mientras que disfrutaban de su comida. Yo por otra parte seguía creando un rompecabezas mental con respecto a los actos ocurridos en la estadía de Ishbal. El primer intento de hacerme daño fue antes de una reunión, después fue en el transcurso camino a una reunión, otro fue al llegar a la reunión y finalmente este, fue durante una reunión. Es un patrón muy exacto. También cambiaron las armas, el primero fue sin ninguna arma, todo fue al contacto físico, la segunda fue con el uso de objetos contundentes, palos o garrotes, el tercero fue con armas blancas, espadas y ahora es una unión de todas. Sus estrategia fue la misma, mantenerme alejada del General y viceversa. Me confunde el hecho de ayer, fue menos elaborado, no nos querían lastimar, querían advertirnos. Pero .. ¿de que?.

—Mustang —dijo alguien, todos miraron a un lado para encontrarse con Scar en compañía de Miles.

—Scar, Miles. —repitió él General su tono de voz serio y claro.

—Señorita Hawkeye —se refirió a mi, sacando una corta sonrisa. Aunque parezca muy extraño, en estos años siento que Scar a cambia su actitud hacia mi, me trata agradablemente y he intentado devolver el trato.

El hombre nos mira a ambos y luego al grupo de hombres en silencio quienes miran la situación extrañados. Yo como mujer entiendo que quiere hablar en privado, el General tampoco dura mucho en entender. Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa. Los demás al darse cuenta de lo que sucede hacen caso omiso y siguen sus charlas y comidas.

Llegamos a un auto, en el cual entramos y al instante queda en silencio. Y quien lo rompe es Scar.

—Su atacante, no es un hombre. Es una mujer, se hace hace llamar Diosa, ya que tiene al mando a todos los hombre con su "belleza" —habló, dirigiéndose al punto clave al instante, directo al punto sin rodeos.

—La mujer solo mata a mujeres que según ella, le evitan tomar a su presa. Mayormente son esposas y novias quienes sufren las consecuencias.—entró la conversación Miles.

—Esto deja muy clara las cosas —prosiguió Scar— La mujer te quiere a ti y quien evita eso, es Hawkeye.

—Ahora no se como sentirme. ¿hago bien mi trabajo? O parezco una igualada. —dije, sin premeditar mis palabras.

Los hombres me miraron, saben que al igual que yo, ellos han hablado sin premeditar su palabras.

—No queríamos .. —intento aclarar Miles.

—Da igual, lo importante es porque quiere al General y el porque no solo lo toma en cualquier lugar y ya. —respondí con frialdad y sequedad.

—La razón, no la sabemos. Pero se ha sabido que de las pocas mujeres que han luchado contra ella, le gusta jugar con lo que ella siente que son sus amuletos de protección de sus hombres. —respondió Scar, quien hablo más profesionalmente que hace un rato.

—¿Que debemos hacer? —pregunto Mustang, en su primera intervención en el tema.

—Alejense de Ishbal, es lo único que queremos, no deseamos luchas en la zona.

Y al terminar esto el General solo asintió y salió del auto. Y yo le seguí para ver qué le pasaba, algo estaba diferente. Sobretodo su actitud.

—General. —le nombre al llegar hasta él y no hizo falta siquiera que preguntarse.

—Estoy harto de ser el causante de tus intentos de asesinato Hawkeye. Larguémonos a Central yo mismo acabaré con esto. Y me valdrá una mierda si es mujer o no.

Luego de ello, entramos al restauran, pagamos la comida y nos dirigimos directamente camino a Central.

Pasó el tiempo predeterminado y llegamos a Central, llegue a mi apartamento para dejar mis cosas, para luego ir en busca de Black Hayate y su familia a casa Glacia. Al llegar ni siquiera había tocada la puerta y pude escuchar a todos mis perros ladrar.

—Hola Señorita Hawkeye ! —sonrió Elysia.

—Hola —devolví la sonrisa.

Entre a su casa y vi llegar a Black Hayate, luego a Mira Hayate, la madre de los 6 perros que tenía. Ahora solo me quedan 2 además de los padres. Salude a Glacia. Agradeciendo su ayuda por el cuidado de mi mascota y su familia.

Llegue a mi casa y comencé a servir comida a mis mascotas. Mira, la madre había dado a luz a 6 perros ella es de un color manchado como Hayate, algo rubio anaranjado. Fueron 5 varones y 1 hembra. Uno parecía ser muy tranquilo y listo, era de color completamente negro, así que su nombre fue Kain, otro parecía ser muy flojo y lento pero sabía esconderse, era de color rubio este recibió el nombre de Jean, uno hacía caso a mis órdenes de inmediato, era completamente blanco, el se llamó Vato, uno de ellos tenía un tono rubio oscuro y parecía muy hambriento, ese fue Heymans y luego vi a uno con manchas como Hayate, muy juguetón y siempre estaba buscando caricias, dando vueltas por todos lados, esa sin duda tuvo el nombre de Roy. A la hembra, no le pondría Riza. Pero se me ocurrio el nombre de Elizabeth.

A mi cargo quedaron Roy y Elizabeth, cada uno de los perros se fueron con sus respectivas imágenes humanas, a excepción de Brenda, él quedó al cuidado de Elysia.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor, vi a lo lejos un bolígrafo y un papel, las tome para guardarlos pero el teléfono suena. Dejó las cosas a lado de la mesa del teléfono y luego respondo.

—Alo.

—Teniente ! ¿ya a llegado a su casa? —preguntó el general del otro lado del aparato.

—Si.

Antes de que él hablase escuche una taza golpear una mesa 2 veces, sabía lo que significaba, tomé el bolígrafo. Lo hice hacer sonar dos veces.

—Sabe, Edward me comentó que Scar a cambiado su actitud.

—Así?

—Pues si, yo no le creo mucho para mi esta igual, bueno me imagino que al buscar a tus mascotas viste a Elysia, ¿como se encuentra?

—Tan dulce y linda como siempre señor.

—Ojala y nunca crezca. Eso me recuerda, Ling me a mandado una carta, dice que te manda saludos.

—Bueno, eso si es algo diferente.

—Pues te sorprenderá más saber que Izumi también mando felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños y saludos hacia ti.

—Eso sin duda es sin igual.

Mira comienza a ladrar. Miró hacia su lugar y al parecer solo regaña a sus crías.

—Oye, ¿qué fue eso?

—Es Mira.

—Oh ya veo. Y como esta Nina y Inyo ?

—Señor. No se cuantas veces le repetiré que no le cambiare el nombre a Elizabeth y Roy porque usted quiere.

—¡Son nombres muy buenos!

—¡Claro que no!

—Y que tal Cornello ?

—Es incluso peor !

—Y para la hembra, no cree que le quedaría perfecto Isabel ?

—No !

—Y Oliver ?

—Mucho menos !

—Bien bien . —Dio dos toques a la taza. Otra vez.— creo que debería dejarla dormir.

—Seria de mi agrado —cause el mismo ruido con el bolígrafo. 2 veces.

—Buenas noches Teniente.

—Buenas noches Señor.

Al colgar, toma el bolígrafo y comencé a crear la oración.

Edward, Scar, Elysia, Ling, Izumi, Nina, Inyo, Cornello, Isabel, Oliver. ...

Es .. El .. Inicio ?

Es el inicio.

¿Inicio?

Pero ...

" —Estoy harto de ser el causante de tus intentos de asesinato Hawkeye. Larguémonos a Central yo mismo acabaré con esto. Y me valdrá una mierda si es mujer o no."

Quizás, su palabras tenían otro significado.

Es el inicio.

¿De ...

Continuara...

Hola, habla la autora, hay una chica llamada diana carolina quien parece no entender el mundo en el cual se desarrolla la historia. Esta historia es la unión de las 2 series, puede ser que use algo de FMA y en el mismo capítulo algo de FMA: Brotherhood, es para que sea diferente a cualquier escrito en español de RoyAi o de cualquier otra pareja o situación que escribo, es diferente y tiene un toque especial ;).

Gracias a ; Ray Wolf Aran, quien ha comentado y también gracias a diana carolina, Marauders G.W y EliMustang. Por sus comentarios aun sigo escribiendo por Ustedes y espero que vengan muchas mas ! Ahora si podre publicar seguido, ya que estoy de vacaciones. Comenzaré a subir todos los Viernes !

Bueno Bye. Nos vemos el próximo viernes lindas chicas que les gusta el RoyAi !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7)

Chapter 7.

Nota Autora, en este capítulo se hablará de un ataque el dia del ascenso de Roy a General el cual yo misma cree, convertí a one shot y publique, si deseas saber más del mismo, aqui esta el Link. [ s/ 11331661/1/ El-Atentado-One-Shot? _e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10 %2C8768593506 ]

Prov. Roy Mustang

Colge el teléfono, dándole el mensaje a la Teniente, estos sucesos me están dando mala espina, siento que esto es el inicio de algo grande.

Me levanto de la silla y de inmediato comienzo a buscar los papeles de el intento de asesinato hacia mi y la teniente el dia de mi ascenso a General, lo que me había dicho ese hombre con apariencia de ciudadano de Brigg seguía rondando por mi cabeza y con la nueva información de Scar acerca de una mujer que me quiere ... bueno en realidad ni se para que me quiere. Pero el simple hecho de que para completar su meta tiene que hacerle daño a Hawkeye, ya es algo importante para mi.

Me causa una impotencia enorme, el hecho de saber que por mi ella siempre está en riesgo, si ya no soy yo el objetivo ... ¿porque ella?, si quiere mi alquimia, tienen que tomarme a mi, no a ella, de hay sale el inicio, esto ya no se trata de Amestris, solo de ella. Sigo sin entender, tiene que haber algo más y lo sabré.

Después de un rato encuentro los papeles, me fijo en la manera en la cual a muerto.

"Muerte por aplastamiento"

Producto del derrumbamiento del lugar al apenas salir supongo. Pero, nada mas, solo eso. Y por un momento vi su nombre.

"Eder Petrovee."

"Petrovee" se me hace conocido. Ahora que recuerdo, es parecido al apellido de un hombre que vivía en aquel pueblo en el cual vivía Hawkeye. Era el apellido de un hombre que vendía frutas y tenía un hijo, con las misma apariencia que Eder. Mierda, eso ... no fue coincidencia, ese niño de aquel pueblo tenía la misma edad que ella, si no mal recuerdo una vez el molestaba a la en aquel entonces indefensa Hawkeye y yo la defendí. Pero tiene que haber algo más ... vamos Mustang piensa.

El Ishbalino que apuñaló a la Teniente, su brazo, tenía marca de quemaduras.

El hombre con aspectos de Briggs ... solo llega a eso, al hombre con aspectos de Briggs.

Las horas pasan y intento buscar una unión completa de los sucesos, completamente seguro de que hay un conjunto de cada uno de ellos, cierro los ojos y así esa acción ordenaba mis pensamientos.

Y abro los ojos repentinamente al escuchar el teléfono sonar, miro a la ventana y es de dIa. Solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos hace unos segundos y estoy seguro de que el cielo seguía oscuro, pero termine durmiendo durante unas buenas horas. Me dirijo hacia el teléfono y contesto.

—Alo? —soné adormilado.

—Señor —era la Teniente.

—¿Paso algo? —fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza, no había trabajo y seguramente eran como las

9 de la mañana. Debería ser normal que después de varios intentos de asesinato pregunte si paso algo.

—No, es acerca de Armstrong

—Femenino o masculino ?

Esta Oliver y Alex. Quizás sus palabras digan exactamente quien es pero el estar medio dormido me esta afectando un poco.

—Femenino.

—Bueno .. —dije y Hawkeye me interrumpió.

—Sigue dormido verdad ?

—Yo ..

—¡General! Llegamos en la tarde a central, ¡como es que no a dormido!

—Yo no he dicho que no dormí..

—La única forma para que este con sueño casi a las 11 de la mañana es porque se ha trasnochado

—Bien, bien. Lo admito me he trasnochado . Pero el punto real es, ¿me va a venir a buscar?

—Esté listo pronto. —término y colgó.

Al darme cuenta de que a colgado, me alisto, lo más rápido que puedo para estar listo en el momento en el cual La Teniente toque la puerta. Y al estar listo escucho la puerta y se que se trata de ella .

—Señor.

—Teniente.

—General, tenemos que ir a visitar a la General Armstrong

—¿Eh?

—Luego se lo explicaré señor.

.[Camino a Brigg].

Esta era la situación, pudieron agarrar a uno de los que nos atacó en la reunión pero ya que Ishbal -eso quiere decir Scar- no quería tratar con ningún caso en el país de Ishbal el hombre fue transferido a Briggs gracias los contactos de Miles para sacarle todo lo que sepa, y al parecer lo que ha dicho es tan confidencial que debe ser dicho en persona. Otra cosa es que Oliver Armstrong ha entrado en la investigación, tiene un mal presentimiento de ello. Luego al llegar a la zona, me entero que Scar se ha unido a la investigación, trayendo consigo a el Ishbal que hirió a la teniente. El estuvo dispuesto a hablar.

—Esto, tiene un significado diferente para usted. ¿cierto? —preguntó la teniente.

—Aún no he confirmado nada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Llegamos a la conocida muralla de Briggs, el frío del lugar era sin duda aterrador, agradeció el hecho de que pronto entramos al calor.

Ya adentro nos recibe la General Armstrong con Scar y Miles a ambos lados, apenas nota mi presencia y pone mala cara, pero luego cambia al mirar a quien tengo como acompañante.

—Coronel Mustang —dijo seca Oliver.

—Soy General.

—Sigo pensando que no te lo mereces y que fue pura palanca de tu amigo el Führer Grumman.

—¡Ya te dije que ...

—Teniente Hawkeye, tiempo sin verla —cambio de actitud radicalmente dando una casta sonrisa, sin prestarme atención.— Miles, ya sabes que hacer. Yo hablaré personalmente con la Teniente.

—Miles, Scar, Señor. —hablo Hawkeye saludando a ambos hombres y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Vi a las 2 mujeres caminar hacia una zona que desconocía para luego desaparecer entre la gente. Scar me informa que caminemos, tiene que decirme lo ocurrido.

—El caso de los 3 atentados fueron causados por el conjunto de un grupo de hombres de quien nos está dando esta información es el hombre Ishbal que participó en el mismo con respecto al hombre de Briggs, el mismo se niega a hablar. Solo dijo algunas palabras las cuales fueron ;Ella y El morirán y nos encargaremos de ello, no importa con quien está, esa perra de Hawkeye morirá gracias a mis manos.

—Y .. la explosión?

—Se niega a hablar.

—Intentaré hacer algo para que hable.

—Hay algo más ...

—¿Sobre que?

—Scar, es mejor que se lo digan a quien le corresponde —Interrumpió Miles.

—¿Pe ..

—Entra, tengamos una conversación con nuestro amigo de Briggs.

Entre de mala gana al lugar, con una una curiosidad de niño pequeño ¿que es aquello de "es mejor que se lo digan a quien le corresponde" ?, ¿que cosa sera esa? Y finalmente ... ¿a quien le corresponde decírmelo? Mi cabeza empezó a hacer cálculos, pero antes de tan siquiera pensarlo con más lógica, ya habíamos llegado a la celda, Miles nos había dejado entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un par de hombres al otro lado, pude ver a el hombre a quien teníamos que terminar de interrogar. Mis dudas de algún tipo de relación familiar con Eder, sin duda alguna terminaron de confirmarse al ver la gran similitud entre el y Eder, pero entonces ... ¿que hacia un ciudadano de Briggs en aquel pueblo donde vivía la Teniente.?

—¿Y creen que hablare por el hecho de que trajesen a este idiota? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Ishbal.

—Porque no simplemente cooperas y ya ? —respondía Scar.

—Déjame matarlo a él y luego hasta te cuento de dónde vienen los bebés.

—En realidad, en el fondo si me agrada la idea de soltarte solo para que tu comentas su asesinato. Pero lo lamento, tengo cosas más productivas.

—Mierda, ya dije lo que sabía, la mujerzuela que tengo por jefa quiere muerta la rubiecita y después de haber se satisfacido lo quiere muerto a el.

—Y quien es la mujerzuela de tu jefa?

—Eso es un secretito que tengo que guardar.

—Dinos todo lo que sabes. —interrumpo la conversación.

—Primero, a ti no te diré ni mi nombre y además ya les dije que eso es todo lo que se.

—Alguien que solo quiere finalizar un trabajo no diría "Ella y El morirán y nos encargaremos de ello, no importa con quien está, esa perra de Hawkeye morirá gracias a mis manos."

—Eso, es un mensajito ofensivo de la jefaza.

Escuchamos los pasos de Hawkeye y Oliver, jamás pensé que al llegar Hawkeye a el lugar pasara lo que pasó.

—¡Hola zorra!, ¿quieres que te de culo? Saca al llaverito de superior y ven! Vamos perra ! Ven !.

El hombre se comenzó a agitar, levantándose de su lugar intentando salir de la celda, mientras que Oliver y Hawkeye están del otro lado. Quisiera volverlo cenizas pero no puedo, él quiere provocar a la Teniente así mismo como también quiere causar el mismo efecto en mí, estas actitudes me dan a concluir que si tiene vínculos con Eder, se que mientras pienso el sigue diciendo cualquier cosa ofensiva para ella. Y intento ignorarlo, hasta que.

—Eso es lo que eres ... Perro andante de Mustang.

Apreté los puños, "Perro andante de Mustang" ¿estos son los malditos en contra de nosotros?. No puedo siquiera intentar pensar como un militar y tener la cabeza fría en estas ocasiones, ni tener la voluntad de digerir esas palabras, no me importa una mierda que me digan perro de los militares, nunca me importara. Pero, ¿,perro andante de Mustang? ...

—Mustang —habló Miles, tomando mi hombro.— no cumplas lo que desea.

Intento meditar, calmarme de alguna manera. Miles tiene razón, no puedo cumplir lo que él desea.

—Con esa cara de seria, tan colecta. No me hagas reír puta, te fuiste de tu pueblo para estar atrás de Mustang, para lamerle las botas y ser su puta personal. Mataste a tantos Ishbal por solo gusto, esos malditos ojos rojos y piel oscura no te importaron, apuesto a que te pusiste muy feliz cada vez que les dabas un tiro en la frente, orgullosa de dar en el blanco. Pura muerte, no entiendo que te vio de bonito mi hermano ... queriendo matar a Mustang para tomarte, no mereces ni siquiera estar viva ...

Ya. No aguanto más, a la mierda todo.

—Así no se habla de una mujer y mucho menos de los Ishbalitas. —dijo Scar para salir de la celda.

¿Pero que ...?

Miro a mi alrededor y el prisionero estaba tirado en el piso, sangrando. En cuestión de segundos había pasado algo completamente distinto a lo habitual, Scar había arremetido contra el hombre, a favor de Hawkeye y de su tierra, o solo era de su tierra y no de Hawkeye ? O solo de Hawkeye? ¿Y de cuando aca estoy tan preguntón?

Mire hacia afuera y vi como la teniente fijaba su mirada en dirección de Scar, decido salir de la celda y luego me sigue Miles. Ya no se ni como sentirme, la ira me ofusca la mente y mi puesto militar intenta aclararla.

—General, puede calmarse. Le aseguro que ninguna de las palabras de ese hombre me han causado algo. —hablo Hawkeye. La miro, dándole una señal cara con la mirada.— tampoco tiene que afectar a usted.

—¿Porque no ?

Ella mostró con su mirada algo de sorpresa, para luego volver a la normalidad, evadiendo mi mirada.

—Tengo algo que informarle, señor —comenzó a caminar, mirando al frente yo la seguí para salir del lugar.

Caminamos un rato, en un silencio que me hizo sentar cabeza.

Este hombre ha admitido que es familiar de Eder, eso me sigue guiando a la idea de que él está con vida, así mismo ha dicho los "planes" que tiene su superior con respecto a Hawkeye y a mi. Pero, sigo pensando que hay algo más.

Dejamos de caminar, terminando en un lugar que dejaba la vista del atardecer frío común en el lugar.

—El Ishbal, que trajo Scar ha dicho que él está aquí porque lo pidió su padre. Según él es su destino, sabe que estará con vida después de confesar, su padre le dijo que al apenas encontrarme me diera las indicaciones para ir a su casa y que tenía que ir con del hombre de ojos carbón y cabello oscuro, conjunto con el de ojos rojos e piel oscura y la mujer de ojos azules y cabello largo. Su padre, dice conocer toda mi vida, familia y principalmente el apellido Hawkeye con unión a todo lo que me a ocurrido ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora, señor? ¿creerle e ir o negarlo o ignorarlo?

¿Tiempo para analizarlo? No, no tenía el suficiente. Pero estaba seguro de porque me lo decía y pedía mi opinión, ella tenía sospecha de que lo que ocurría era o por ella o por el tatuaje. Ya con mucho pensar solo pregunte lo básico

—Tuvo como demostrarlo?

—Pues ... —la Teniente mira a un lado evitando que mire su cara— se puede decir que si.

—Como lo hizo?

—Señor .. ¿recuerda ... recuerda ese dia de lluvia, en casa de mi padre, en que intentó ayudarme a cocinar? —dijo ella, sin mirarme. Su tono de voz era diferente, ¿soy yo a Hawkeye está apenada?

Pero, volviendo a la pregunta, intento recordar. Eso fue hace tanto, cuando éramos tan solo niños, es un recuerdo agridulce, me hace darme cuenta de que el irme a ese pueblillo cambio mucho de mi futuro. Ese día, lluvioso yo ... yo, le ... robe un beso, algo infantil e inocente. Un completo accidente, tan tierno como incómodo. Y la única vez en mi vida en la cual vi sus mejillas en un adorable tono carmesí.

—Eso .. oh, ya recuerdo. —mire al otro lado, ya veo porque su actitud, pero sinceramente no se como justificar la mía.

—Ese joven, me describió esa escena como si la hubiese visto, según él su padre le contó eso. Cada minuto de esa situación, las actitudes. Ese día era lluvioso, nadie estaba afuera, la casa estaba en una propiedad grande,cualquiera se podía perder si no conocía lo suficientemente bien su espacio, mi padre estaba haciendo la investigación. Nadie pudo ver aquello.

—No perdemos mucho al ir a ver de qué se trata. Pero, ¿como te siente tu con esto?

—Solo quiero saber si miente o no.

—Pues vayamos.

—Y .. "es el inicio" —comento.

—De algo oscuro ... en tu contra. O por .. lo que queda de su investigación.

La Teniente me mira, sabe a quien me refiero y así mismo ella ha terminado de corroborar sus sospechas.

El silencio nos da una oportunidad de pensar mejor, pero no dura mucho ya que escuchamos los pasos de algunas personas venir, al voltear era Oliver y Miles.

—Ya he hecho mi parte del trato. Mantuve aquí y mantendré a ese hombre y a el Ishbal, ahora les toca cumplir.

—¿Cumplir que? —miro a la Teniente y esta igual de confundida.

—Oh, ya lo verán. Síganme —me proponía a interrumpirla y ella habló— este trato fue aceptado por el Führer y dijo que ustedes aceptaron esto muy amablemente. Así que sin objeciones, solo síganme.

Hay no ... ¿que nos pondrá a hacer esta mujer?

Continuará...

Hey ! Estaba apunto de subir el capitulo el viernes pero no pude y lo hice hoy !

Espero que les guste ! Nos vemos el próximo viernes !

Gracias a los comentarios más recientes de Ray Wolf Aran !

Se te quiere y de hecho la parte del cap anterior de Black Hayate era para ti ! Me alegra que te haya gustado!

Ahora si bye ! Hasta el viernes ! [Esta vez si subiré capitulo el dia que corresponde, es que estoy e recuperativa de matemática en mi colegio]


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8)

Prov Riza Hawkeye.

En situaciones como estas ... no me importaba mucho mi rango de militar y mi puesto.

—¡Que el General y yo vamos a hacer que! —hable con un tono de molestia notable.

—Pensé que te agradaría la idea, Riza —sonó tranquila sentada en una silla Oliver

—¿¡Crees que es de mi agrado estar con un vestido y como para terminar de ponerle la cereza al pastel fingir que soy la esposa del General!? —si, tengo que admitir que estaba molesta.

Y no lo oculto, ya que tengo una buena amistad con Oliver. Eso es algo que ni lo sabe Rebecca, ya que un año antes de entrar a Ishbal me trasladaron a Briggs y hay conocí a Olivier Mira Armstrong la ahora mejor conocida Reina del Hielo.

—Al decirlo de esa manera no suena agradable. —hablo con sinceridad— ahora que lo pienso, te he hecho una broma muy pesada Hawkeye.

—Y ahora es que lo piensas ... —rodé los ojos, algo irritada por unos segundos para enderezarme al instante.

—Bueno, sincerándome contigo —se cruzó de brazos bajando un poco la cabeza, -eso causó que su cabello tapaba la mitad de su ojo- para luego suspirar— lo que nos dijo ese joven de Ishbal, me a impactado un poco y si es verdad lo que contó, tu vida corre más riesgo del debido. —me miró— un riesgo el cual estoy segura que Mustang no sabe.

—No hace falta que lo sepa. —soné dura— solo dime en qué consiste esto y ya.

—Bien. La misión consiste en entrar en una celebración de personas de alto mando pero no me refiero al mando militar, esto se trataba de los más adinerados de Amestris, Drachma como de costumbre planeaba derribar la muralla de Briggs y se supone que se los planeadores de ello estarán aya.

—Y se necesita una distracción hacia el público de personas mientras que se captura al hombre supongo —interrumpí, terminando sus palabras y agregar— ¿ y adivinen quienes son? ¿acaso Olivier y Miles se ofrecieron a hacerlo ? ¡No! Fue nuestro siempre amado Führer Grumman que los lanzo a el General y a mi persona. Con un poco de empuje cortesía de Mira Olivier.

Oliver comenzó a reírse como si no hubiese fin. Aunque parezca que le causa gracia, en el fondo se que solo ríe para no quedar revelada su verdadera actitud, sabe que no me agrada la idea.

—Oh Riza, cuando te propones a ser sincera, dejas a el mas recto jorobado y sin defensas.

Sonreí incrédula, para salir de la habitación y encontrarme a el general con una cara de malos amigos y con unos ojos que mostraban molestia e inconformidad caminar hacia nosotras.

—Bueno, no sé qué ideas tienen pero hay que pensar rápido —hablo Oliver

—Se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino. —respondió el General. Dando una señal con sus ojos hacia mí.

—Eso no me ayuda Mustang.

—Hawkeye —dijo él, como para que yo explicara la situación.

—El General se refiere a que ya tiene una idea completa.

—¿Usando códigos sin siquiera comenzar la misión?

—En realidad solo quería molestar.

—¡Mustang!

.[horas después].

Estábamos a punto de marcharnos del lugar, nos encontramos hospedados en un hotel de Briggs cuando Aarón, el hijo de Ishbal quien nos dio una valiosa información, pidió mi presencia antes de ir a la misión.

Tras ir al lugar, entrar a la celda y esperar que el guarda se alejara y no escuchase la conversación el hablo.

—Riza, ten cuidado. —dijo el chico.

—De que ?

—Hoy, verás el primer indicio de algo muy importante, así mismos por favor reconsidera la idea de decirle la verdad a Roy.

—No creo conveniente que se lo diga aun Aarón.

—Porque no ? Aun así cuando vea el cambio de tu actitud se dará cuenta de ello.

—Simplemente no necesita saberlo aún.

—Bien, pero recuerda. Ten cuidado y no pierdas tiempo en decirle.

Después me fui del lugar, pero aun me sentía en el mismo, pensaba en las palabras de Aarón. Pasaban las horas y llegaba el momento de ir a la misión, ya estando en el lugar entendía porque era una reunión, vestidos extravagantes y joyas por todos lados, seguía caminando hasta que vi un lugar vacío, un balcón que mostraba una bonita escena nocturna, me acerque al lugar y mi vista se fija en las afueras del lugar, hay un paisaje digno de admirar pero aun así no puedo fijarme mucho en el mismo. Estoy en una misión, si es que se le puede llamar así, sigo creyendo que esto fue un complot de Grumman y Oliver puesto a que sigo pensando que esto se puede hacer como se tiene que hacer, simplemente entrar, buscar al hombre, apresarlo y sacarle información.

—Señorita Elizabeth, se ve esplendida esta noche —hablo con tono meloso el General.

—Me halaga su cumplido Señor Edward. —respondí, usando nombre clave. Me parece curioso que el dia que el General confirmó su nombre clave, ese día llegaron los hermanos Elric, parecía una graciosa señal.

—El negro te sienta bien ...

Deje de mirar el paisaje, para dar una mirada reprobatoria al General. Tenía un vestido negro con cuello pero el mismo dejaba libres mis hombros, aún así por el frío tenía una bufanda que cubría los mismos, el vestido se sentaba de mi escote hasta la cintura y continuaba hasta llegar a mis pies. Tenía el aspecto de una típica mujer en estos eventos.

—Lo siento, supongo. —sonrió hacia mí— sabes ya es hora de terminar con esto.

Pensé rápido, ya que ahora usamos el código de contradicción, esto quiere decir que si dice que "ya es hora de terminar con esto" en realidad dice: ya es hora de comenzar con esto."

—¿Enserió? Que mal, yo quería estar mas.

—Siempre podremos volver.

—Que triste.

—Bueno, te gustara lo que haremos hoy.

Trago saliva, esas palabras no me gusta.

—Y dime ?

—Cantaremos... ¿no es increíble?

—¡Eh!

El lugar quedó en silencio y luego escuche las risas del General.

—¡Solo bromeaba!

—Donde hay un arma cuando la necesito !

—Déjame compensarte, ¿aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? —pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

¿Esto será parte de su plan o solo esta jugando conmigo? El levanta la cara y me mira, sus ojos me dan la señal que necesito para aceptar su mano, caminamos hasta la pista de baile, comenzando un vals suave, trata de mantener distancia, aunque poco a poco la acorta, se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

—Comienza la misión.

Rio un poco, dando a parecer que en ese instante ha dicho algo gracioso y que me causo gracia lo mismo. La pista de baile está sola y sin muchas, personas, la música era un completo asco, al parecer esto estaba saliendo perfecto para ese hombre al cual teníamos que atrapar. Seguía bailando con el General, en un momento se separo de mi, para caminar hacia el escenario. ¿Qué planea hacer este hombre?.

—Estimado publico, por favor acérquense, no se queden hay solos, venga no sean tímidos. A continuación unainterpretación de una canción de parte de mi y de la mujer que tengo por esposa. Elizabeth ven cariño.

¿¡QUE!? Miró con asombro hacia el. Y recuerdo que en ese instante... estábamos hablando ese maldito código de negación, esto quiere decir que si dijo que "Solo Bromeaba" da el significado de que no bromeaba, de que hablaba enserió y si yo le dije esas palabras, se tomaría como una aceptación. Maldición! He aceptado cantar frente a una grande cantidad de personas y lo he hecho por pura ingenuidad e ignorancia.

Camino con un nerviosismo que mantengo dentro de mi. Subo al escenario y caminó hacia el, acercándome a él para fingir alegría y darle un abrazo, para decirle al oído mis quejas.

—La idea era entretener, no alejar a las personas. —dije con un tono duro.

—Quien dijo que las alejaremos?

—¿Y quien le dijo a usted que yo se cantar? —hable con ironía.

—Yo te he escuchado cantar

Por un momento me fui del lugar, el ... ¿me a escuchado .. cantar? Y llega a mi mente esa niña con el cabello corto y un vestido sencillo azul, cantando por las afueras de su casa.

—Era una niña .. he crecido señor. —deje de abrazarlo y lo mire.

—No solo me refería a eso.

Ishbal ... ahora que recuerdo hace unos meses fuimos a una casa de acogidos y les cante, a esos niños de Ishbal, sacándole una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, pero él no estaba hay.

—Vamos a cantar, Elizabeth.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía negarme y lo mas seguro es que este haya sido el plan desde un principio. No hay nada más que intentar no hacer el ridículo, camino hacia el micrófono y cerca de él mismo, está la letra de una canción, la música comenzó a sonar y llegó la hora de cantar.

[Nota/Autora: A continuación, un Songfic de la canción de Roy y Riza! Así que a partir de ahora dejará de narrar Riza, será ahora un Narrador. Entre paréntesis la traducción en español]

Roy:—Party, Champagne no rain, Sekushii na Lady, Kiss de esukooto ( Fiesta, Una lluvia de champaña, Dama sexy, Un beso para tu escolta) 

Roy:—Saa Showtime, Koi no message, Na no ni moonlight, Isshun de kieta. ( Ahora es hora del espectáculo, A pesar de un mensaje de amor, La luna llena, Fue cubierta en un instante)

El grupo de militares entraba por las puertas traseras, subiendo las escaleras para terminar el el segundo piso y encaminarse a la habitación del hombre que había que capturar.

Riza:—Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, Noh sankyuu. (Los días lluviosos son placenteros pero, no gracias a ti)

Roy:—Ohoh . . manuke na Lonely man ( Ohh... un absurdo hombre solitario)

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente y nos 5 militares entraron al lugar, parecía no haber nadie en el lugar, pero el sonido de un jarrón roto dio la alarma de alguien más en la zona.

Riza:—Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii no yo ( Pero esa clase de escena es linda)

Roy:—Me ni shizuku ga shimiru ( Gotas empapando nuestros ojos)

El público comenzaba a acercarse a el lugar, quedando sordos a la pelea que se daba en el 2do piso, en una de las habitaciones. El hombre lanza distintos artefacto ha los militares luego sacó un arma y los disparos comenzaron a inundar el lugar.

Roy:—Ima dakiyosete kono te de, Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai no sa ( Ahora te abrazare con estas manos, Verás que quiero fijarme en fuego)

Riza:—Tonight nijuuyonji, Chotto shai na, Hoshi wo sagasou.  
( Esta noche a la media noche, Busquemos una estrella, Eso es un poco tímido)

Al acabarse las balas, la alquimia se hace presente. La pelea se intensifica y Oliver entra en escena para finalizar la pelea, pero el hombre no es muy fácil de vencer y sigue queriendo luchar.

Roy:—Asu no asa sanjuu goji, Kodoku kara, Issho ni check out.  
( Mañana en la mañana a las 11, Lo comprobaremos la soledad juntos)

Riza:—Zubunure no, saenai koinu mitai ( Goteando húmedo, eres como un cachorro sin experiencia)

Roy mira a Hawkeye, se acerca un poco más a ella, sabe que ahora no está usando una careta y fingiendo felicidad, se siente bien con lo que hace, el sonrió y pudo evitar tener una pequeña pisca de alegría, por fin un recuerdo bueno para la vida de Riza Hawkeye, según el.

Roy:—Ohoh . . I know munou ( Ohh.. Se que soy incompetente)

Riza:—Demo itsumo tsuyoku nakute ii no yo. ( Pero esta bien no siempre ser fuerte)

Roy:—Hoho shizuku wo nugu ( Limpiando gotas de tus mejillas)

Riza:—Ima dakishimete agetai, Mizu wo sasu hiniku no sairen ( Ahora quiero sostenerte fuertemente, Una sirena de ironía que extraña a todos)

Oliver logra acorralar al hombre y los soldados lo atrapan al instante, comenzaron a salir del lugar, al parecer todo a terminado y la misión a sido perfecta .. ¿no?

—¡Que lindos no! Ahora me están dando mas ganas de matarlos.

La música para, Roy mira a el hombre que gritó esas palabras. Luego el mismos lanza una ráfaga de disparos hacia el techo. Hawkeye sigue un poco fuera de órbita.

—Eder ...

Continuará...

Lose .. otra vez un dia Sábado, prometo que pronto subiré cuando se debe !

Ray Wolf Aran: Me agrada que te guste y tengo que admitir que me costo mucho hacer a ese hombre con aspecto de Briggs, de hecho no se si debía ponerle un nombre, no soy muy buena con los nombres siendo sincera xD ¿me ayudas? Plis :3

La niña Joselyn se despide hasta el próximo viernes ... o sábado ? Jaja

Bye

[cancion :Ame no Hi wa No Thank you - Roy Mustang (Ookawa Toru) &amp; Riza Hawkeye (Neya Michiko) ]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Prov Roy Mustang.

Los disparos asustan a las personas alrededor, que van corriendo por el salón para irse del lugar. Sigo mirando a ese hombre de cabello largo quien sonríe como si estuviera viviendo lo más hermoso de su vida.

Yo lo miro a él, pero el no a mi. Sus ojos están en ella, en la Teniente Hawkeye, y llegan a mi cabeza las palabras de ese maldito hombre con aspecto de briggs.

"No entiendo que te vio de bonito mi hermano ... queriendo matar a Mustang para tomarte"

El no esta aquí por mi, solo por ella.

Mi no muy común instinto de protección, hace que tome de la muñeca a Hawkeye para tenerla atrás de mi. El cambia la cara, oh si. Ella es mía... bueno no lo es pero admito que se sentía bien ver como su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que ella aceptó el acto hecho por mi .. ¡Hey! ¿acepto el que yo la proteja? ...

—Nos volvemos a ver .. Mustang.—dijo mirándome con odio.—¡Ahora a morir bastardo!

Me apunta el arma y dispara, doy un chasquido, pero no hace efecto, no hay chispa, ella se da cuenta y se pone al frente de mi, me dispongo a quitarla de ahí pero es muy tarde.

—¡Teniente!

—Señor?

Miro a mi alrededor y estoy en un tren ¿y Eder? Miro a mi lado y esta la Teniente, sin un rasguño, así mismo ella me mira preocupada por mi actitud.

Con que un sueño ... todo eso de Eder con vida y una bala atravesando a mi Teniente fue un sueño, ¿o no? Comienzo a analizar a la Teniente y no veo nada solo esa cara de confusión, la cual es mi deber cambiar.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto sin rodeo alguno.

—Perdona, no a sido nada.

—Señor ..

—Hacia dónde vamos? —cambie el tema, no quiera hablar del mismo igualmente.

—A casa de mi padre —interrumpió alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Era un Ishbal, pero lo que me habían dicho de él era que el mismo fue el que hirió a la Teniente y eso es completamente mentira, no se parece en nada con el atacante de esa reunión. Volteo para verlo con más claridad.

—¿Y tu quien eres?

—Soy Aarón —sonrió de lado.

—No me refería a tu nombre.

—Es quien se suponía que me hirió, pero solo dijo para poder tener comunicación con nosotros. —respondió Hawkeye, quien miraba reprobatoriamente a ese tal Aarón.

—Ya ya .. lo se Riza-chan, estuvo mal hacer eso.—hablo el chico.

—Bueno, en qué lugar vive tu padre

—Abdul.

Me quedo en seco y no puedo evitar pensar en los años que estuve ese pueblo, nunca pensé que regresaría a ese lugar y menos con toda esta vida llena de sangre y muerte, tampoco pensé verla a ella con un uniforme militar, Berthold jamás hubiese aceptado que su hija formara parte de la milicia y mucho menos conmigo, como mi guardaespaldas, asistente y subordinada, miró de reojo a la misma y sus fracciones faciales están como de costumbre, me fijo en su mirada y se que ella se siente igual que yo.

Pequeñas ... simple y pequeñas cosas, no tan largas ni tan cortas. Recuerdos serenos, recuerdos agitados, recuerdos tristes y felices. La vida de una niña de 13 años y del aprendiz de su padre de 16 años, suena simple y sin ninguna importancia, tan normal y sin sentimientos fuertes pero eso es completamente mentira. No, eso siempre será una pequeña parte de todo lo poco y tanto que viví allí, con esos sueños tan ingenuos y iniciales de mi vida me hace pensar en las mismas palabras de Hawkeye, cuando teníamos 5 años de una vida de subordinada y superior, subiendo a la a cima.

"Soñar no cuesta nada Señor, eso es cierto. Pero, somos seres humanos inconformes y cuando queremos algo y lo obtenemos, buscamos más. El tiempo pasa y medida vemos las realidades que nos muestra el mundo, perdemos el deseo de soñar con cualquier cosa infantil o con cualquier sueño patético ... eso se convierte en sueños pequeños, en personas grandes, y le puedo asegurar que su sueño, su ideal y por eso que estamos luchando, no está en esos sueños pequeños de personas grandes"

La cima, la cúpula, no es un sueño pequeño de personas grandes. Eso es cierto. Y en aquel entonces, mis ideales no estaban bien formados. Deseaba el bien para el mundo, si cooperaba en algo pequeño. Quería avanzar hasta ayudar a hacer algo grande y enorme. Pero Ishbal me hizo crecer rápido, a ella también. Regresar a ese pueblo, me hace pensar en esa niña que se quedó allí, para siempre. La que solo logre hacer sonreír felizmente un vez, la que a pesar de no hablarle me hacía una tranquila compañía a lo lejos mientras estudiaba alquimia en la casa de su padre, la primera, incluso antes de Madame, que me llamó Inútil e idiota, esos ojos ambarinos brillosos, que me miraba de vez en cuando. Parece tan ilusa la idea de que ella, mi Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye, fue esa niña de ojos ámbar, a quien le tome un cariño sin darme cuenta, sin razones exactas, solo lo sentí así, muy tarde por cierto.

"—Mustang-san.

—Dime Riza-chan?

—Por favor no mueras.

—No digas eso! Si apenas me enlistare...

—Aun así, no mueras.

—No ... prometo nada Riza, me tengo que despedir, el tren ya va llegando. —dije caminando hacia adelante dándome vuelta para verla.

Ella dio una suave sonrisa, alzando la mano en forma de despedida, no pude evitar sonreír y sin darme cuenta me vi envuelto en sus ojos ámbar, eso fue la pequeña gota que derramó el enorme abrazo.

Tire mis cosas y fui corriendo hacia ella, envolviéndola en mis brazos y sentí como ella lentamente me abrazaba. Eso era lo que necesitaba para irme feliz.

Pero eso no pasó en la realidad, solo fue un vago pensamiento en mi mente."

—Llegamos. —habló Miles, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Salimos del tren, mirando alrededor, todo estaba tan igual. Parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El chico nos comenzó a adentra en el pueblo y pequeños recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, la panadería, la pequeña tienda de abarrotes, algunos que otros niños correteando por la zona, mire a mi lado y me encontré con algo que en el fondo esperaba, sus facciones cambiaron, se nota la diferencia, ella... esta igual que yo y al parecer estas zonas son pura melancolía en mi cabeza y en la de ella. Seguimos hasta alejarnos del lugar y por un momento vi ese sendero que llevaba a algunas que otras grandes extensiones de tierras a los lados del mismo, y la punta de un enorme árbol a la larga y extensa lejanía. Era el sendero, el camino a la casa Hawkeye. Pero por suerte este Aarón cruzó a la derecha, dando una buena caminata al lugar, cruzamos dos o tres veces más y se logró ver una casa más o menos grandes, luego de unos minutos más llegamos a la misma, el abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar, subió las escaleras y luego bajo las mismas.

—Roy y Riza, vengan conmigo, mi padre desea hablar con ustedes.

Nos miramos y nos levantamos de las sillas que ambos ocupamos, siguiendo al chico hasta la habitación para encontrarnos con un viejo de tez oscuro ojo rojos y cabello negro, entubado escribiendo que sabe que cosas. Luego notó nuestra presencia y guardó sus pertenencia.

—Bienvenidos —dijo el anciano.— tengo muchas cosas que explicarles.

El se levanto de la silla, la rodeo y se queda a un lado de Hawkeye. Sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino hasta estar a mi lado, haciendo lo mismo y regresando a su silla.

—Riza Hawkeye, corres mucho peligro. —sonó un poco triste.

—Eso no es una novedad —hable seco.

—Es verdad, pero no del todo. Ya que no saben la razón y están aquí para saberla, completamente.

Fijó su mirada en mí y estiró su brazo abriendo la palma de su mano, como si esperara algo de mi persona.

—Dame su reloj de alquimista muchacho.

—¿Perdón?

—Necesito saber que es de tu vida.

—Y porque le de mi reloj lo sabrá?

—Si, lo sabré, anda dame.

—Estamos aquí porque según su hijo usted sabe todo sobre mi. Quiero una prueba concreta de ello —Interrumpe Hawkeye.

—Tu tatuaje, tiene inscripciones muy concretas o tenia, ya que ahora son simples marcas de quemaduras creada por el hombre a tu lado. Hay una palabra que quedó a la mitad en la marca más grande de las dos y es Lem, y su palabra completa era Salem. ¿Algo más?

Es mucho información, bueno no era mucha solo que muy exacta de hecho para que se supiera por boca de algún informante. Sin esperar respuesta de Hawkeye entrego mi reloj. Pero sigo pensando que esto parece muy irreal, ¿será otro sueño?

—No, Mustang, no es otro sueño. Esto es real —dijo el anciano muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Pero qu-..

—Y eso no es leer tu mente niño, al tener este reloj en mi posesión puedo ver todo lo que es de tu vida, ya que formas parte del circulo Hawkeye, de alguna manera.

—Circulo Hawkeye? —hablo esta ves la Teniente.

—Si, déjeme que les cuente. Deberían tomar asiento, tomen esas sillas que están en el rinco, esto durara un buen rato.

—Si esto era entre el General y mi persona, ¿porque no hizo traer a los demás?

—Porque los necesitaran, no ahora pero si los necesitaran.

Nos sentamos y el comienza a hablar.

—La familia Armstrong a servido a la milicia desde su inicio, siempre en los registros militares existía un Armstrong, eso lo sabemos. Pero lo que no saben es que el apellido Hawkeye también a estado desde los inicios de la milicia no con tanta popularidad como los Armstrong. Las familias Hawkeye están formdas para entrar en la milicia, siempre hombres, todos los hijos Hawkeye desde el inicio fueron hombres y hijo único ya que de igual manera no se permitía que existiera otro Hawkeye en esta descendencia, solo hijo único y de sexo masculino para que no se perdiera el apellido. Para saber como seria su futuro, el padre conjunto a su hijo venían hacia mis descendientes anteriores y hasta que no encontraran a una mujer que proporcionara un hijo varón no dejaban de venir, tu padre Berthold Hawkeye tras un mes de venir con su padre aquí, estuvo un tiempo sin venir con su padre y de repente apareció pidiendo una opinión un poco descabellada, la idea de que una mujer en su vida que progenitora de una hembra. Sabia que estaba mal pero aun así le dije quien en su entorno de sexo femenino daría una hija hembra

—La hija de Grumman —dije.

—Exacto, yo .. no pensé que haría tales cosas con ello, el rompió los tabú mas fuerte en su familia.

—¿Los tabú de la familia Hawkeye? —pregunto la Teniente.

—Los Hawkeye entraban en la milicia teniendo un tipo de rivalidad con los Armstrong. Los Hawkeye no usaban alquimila, era así como algo prohibido, como lo ven los Ishbalitas. Ellos destacaban con su perfecta puntería. Pero no era suficiente, la alquimia le ganaba a las buenas punterías, aunque tu familia no solo no practicaba alquimia por el hecho de ser al tomado como inaceptable, la familia Hawkeye tenía una alquimia muy poderosa, la más poderosa y fuerte que pudiera existir, la Alquimia Incendiaria. Esta alquimia podía ser creada sólo por los Hawkeye. Un suceso tan fuerte como la muerte intencional de su hermana menor causó que tu padre... quisiera cambiar eso, eliminando de una vez por todas el apellido Hawkeye, contigo. Berthold cometió el primer tabú, la práctica de alquimia, el segundo fue la procreación de una hija única, la finalización de una investigación de la alquimia incendiaria y después de muerto tu padre cometió un último tabú, la entrega de la alquimia incendiara a una persona no perteneciente a la familia. Él sabía que se la darías a Mustang.

El silencio se formo, no podía hablar. No quería de todos modos porque a pesar de ser un adulto la alta información dada ahora me dejaba en un indudable desconcierto, tapo mi cara con mis manos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Entonces, solo fui un objeto para Berthold Hawkeye, igual que la mujer que me mantuvo 9 meses en su vientre ? —fue la pregunta de Hawkeye, y la respuesta me dejó helado.

—Si.

Me levanté de la silla mirando con malos ojos a ese anciano. Maldita sea, esto .. no está bien .

—Toda esta información ... que tiene que ver con toda esta historia. —dije eso sin pensarlo mucho, una corta idea que salió sin analizar de mi boca.

—Esa mujer, es ... la hermana de Berthold, la que intentaron matar, según estaba muerta pero no fue así y como todo ser humano vengativo quiere vengarse a lo grande, quiere la alquimia incendiara así como a Riza, quiere matarla a ella, a ti y luego a Amestris. Para finalizar con su vida propia.

—Entonces no se trata de solo tenerme y desecharse como lo dijo ese hombre de Briggs.

—Hay algo más .. Mustang. Tiene que irse usted o ella, no pueden estar un año más juntos así sea algo simple de superior y subordinada. Si siguen juntos... con esos que están peleando ahora mismo los destruirán. Ellos desean el tatuaje, así mismo desean el conocimiento de el tatuaje por parte tuya Mustang saben cómo descifrarlo teniéndolo así incompleto como esta en su espalda y ..

En mi cabeza. Ya no importaba lo demás que dijo solo esas cortas palabras " Tienes que irte tú o ella, no pueden estar un año más juntos"

—Perdón si escuche mal pero me acaba de decir que me tengo que separar de mi mejor subordinada, ¿sólo porque usted lo dice?

—Si.

Esto es el límite ...

—No me jodas !

Continuará...

Hey, creo que debiera cambiar los días viernes a los días Sábados para subir capítulos xD, enserió disculpen eso, ya pronto subiré capitulo el dia el cual acorde.

Hoy he abierto un corto pedazo para dedicárselos a aquellos que me mandas Reviews dando su opinión (lo cual me agrada y me gusta mucho) asi que aqui esta :

[Respondiendo los Reviews(!)]

Ray Wolf Aran.: Hola ! Pues si quieres saber un poquito de se tal Eder, pasate por mi One-Shot El Atentado. Aunque quizás diga algo pero no muy amplio de él en este fic. Oye no esta mal. William ... suena mas a apellido, pero me parece bien, ese le pondre. Gracias por tu ayuda Ray ! Me alegra que esperes con ansias mis cap, me hace ver que no me estoy equivocando con el curso que le estoy dando a esta historia y que me quedan bien mis Continuarán ! Gracias por leerme ! Bye :3

Sonatika-San: Hey ! Pues sí me di cuenta de lo de nombre de winry pero bien tarde xd, y con oliver pues así lo encontré en Full Metal Wiki xD yo hago lo posible para mejorar la ortografía por eso me tardo en subir los cap porque prefiero rectificar con lentitud para estar segura y en los anteriores de verdad la emoción me ganó y subí sin ver los problemas de ortografía, los mismos los arreglare en estas vacaciones ! Gracias por leerme ! :3

Nos vemos el próximo Viernes-Sábado xD


	10. Chapter 10 - Verdad Tras Verdad

Chapter 10

* * *

Hey ! Se que naturalmente dejó un mensaje al final del capítulo pero a partir de este capítulo, habrá algunas cositas nuevas.

1)¡A partir de este capítulo, todos los capítulos tendrán un nombre.!  
2) Ahora habrá también Prov Narrador !  
3) Cree el "P.P. By:" esto quiere decir Pensamientos de Personajes. [Se usara unicamente en Prov Narrador] para identificar de quien es el personaje se pondrán las iniciales del mismo, Ejemplo:

P.P. By : R.H : Mustang.. ¡Haz tu maldito papeleo de una vez! [Fin]

Ahora a Leer!

"Verdad Tras Verdad"

Prov Narrador.

El anciano se fija en las actitudes de los presentes en el lugar, Roy muestra su disgusto pero por otro lado Hawkeye se mantiene colecta, sin emociones algunas. Luego de unos minutos ella mira a su superior y da su opinión sobre la situación

—Señor, es algo con lógica —y el hombre fue en busca de su mirada.

—Que? —sonó suave, pero sus ojos mostraban desconcierto.

—Nos quieren a ambos, si lo toman a usted me tienen que buscar a mi, si me toman a mi lo tienen que buscar a usted. Por otra parte si estamos juntos, seria mas fácil, dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Antes de hablar de eso, quiero preguntar ... ¿como formo yo parte del "Círculo Hawkeye" si yo no soy un Hawkey? —cambio obvia y radicalmente de tema Mustang.

—El fue tu maestro, eso ya es un pequeño vínculo pero el hecho de entregarte a su hija, te une y vincula al círculo y finaliza con el uso de su alquimia.

—¿Entregarte a su hija? Perdone que lo diga así pero no recuerdo que mi padre le haya dado mi custodia a el General.

—Que amargo !

—No a visto cómo actúa conmigo anciano.

—Soy Emett

—El punto es que, yo tampoco entiendo mucho eso de entregarse a su hija.. Emett

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Berthold el dia que murió con respecto a Riza?

—Protege a mi hija. ¿porque?

—En ese momento, esas palabras dichas por el. Hay tuvo fe en ti y te otorgo la vida de Riza.

—¿Y que es el Círculo Hawkeye? —pregunto Riza.

—La unión sanguínea, física o mental de los Hawkeye.

—Entonces la unión del General es mental.

—La tuya sanguínea.

—La de William y Eder es fisica.

—¿William?

—William Petrovee, el hermano mayor de Eder. Los hijos Julia Petrovee, mejor conocida como Diosa y quien mantiene un vínculo sanguíneo, físico y mental del Círculo Hawkeye. La hija que los padres de Berthold pensaron que estaba muerta.

—La mujer que desea un final lleno de muerte es nada más ni nada menos que mi tía. —en un instante sus fracciones mostraron el desconcierto, igual que sus ojos. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y como de costumbre— pensé que lo que quedaba de investigación de mi padre seria lo único que me tendría con un pedazo del pasado de mi familia, ahora tendré que lidiar con una mujer que desea matarme solo por tener este apellido.

—Hay algo más ...

—Ahora que ? —pregunto Riza.

—¿Eres virgen?

La habitación se inundó en silencio, Riza miraba a el anciano, intentando seguir con su actitud colecta.

P.P. By: R.H: Todo estaba muy tranquilo verdad. ¡Qué le pasa a los hombres y su insensibilidad con temas como este ! ¿Eres virgen? Quien pregunta eso! Ni siquiera es algo dicho con ingenuidad o por lo menos decentemente. ¡No! Lo dice como si hablara del color de algunos objetos sin importancia en la zona. Hombres ...[Fin]

—¿Disculpe? Yo no responderé eso.—dijo Riza mostrando su disgusto

—Estamos en confianza —habló serenamente el anciano.

—Me niego —se cruza de brazos y volteo la mirada.

—Anda dímelo.

—¿No se supone que sabe todo sobre mi?

—Se todo eso a través de un objeto o cosa que sea de importancia o que se mantenga con la persona.

—¿Y como para que necesita tener conocimiento sobre mi vida personal?

—Teniente .. quizás sea de importancia.—Hawkeye miro a el General con furia,.

P.P. By : R.H: En ocasiones olvidaba que protegía a un hombre que para mi criterio personal en el fondo es un pervertido sin escrúpulos. Mierda... ¿podrías dejarme ser Mustang? Digas lo que digas no sabrás nada sobre mi vida personal.[Fin]

—Quizás no sea de tanta importancia..

—Si no quieres decirlo, dame tu mano y déjame saberlo por mi cuenta.

—Lo pregunto otra vez .. ¡Porque tiene que saberlo!

—Julia te necesita virgen, para Eder.

—Eder ? Pero si el esta.. —Mustang dejó en el aire esa palabra.

Ambos querían escuchar las palabras de el ahora conocido como Emett decir lo contrario a lo que ellos pensaban. Pero eso no paso.

—No Mustang, el esta vivo.

—¿Que? No.. no puede ser cierto.

—Lo es, el hombre quien intentó matarlos hace un año aún está con vida.

—Es imposible, le callo un edificio encima y su cuerpo..

—No era él, no era su cuerpo. Y si les digo que está vivo es porque está vivo.

—Porqué virgen y porque para Eder. —intervino Riza.

—Eder tiene conexiones Hawkeye, mas sanguínea que física.

—Quiere crear un Hawkeye, usando a 2 Hawkeye? —pregunto Roy.

—Si y no. También es el hecho de que Eder tiene una obsesión con ella.

—Esto es el colmo —sonó exasperada Hawkeye.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde.

—Necesito saber otra cosa.

—Pues habla Mustang.

—Ishbal... sufrirá daños por esto?

Su semblante serio se fijó en Emett, si estaban a punto de emprender una nueva y extraña guerra, deseaba que Ishbal no entrara en ella, no otra vez. No más sufrimiento para esas personas y no otra vez por su culpa ni por Amestris, solo quería saber si estarían bien.

—No. —Roy se relajo, solo esa simple palabra lo hizo sentir mejor—Otra cosa, tienen que quedarse en casa del padre, Scar y los demás se quedaran en mi casa.

—Oh .. eso si que no, así tenga que regresar a el pueblo y quedarme en uno de esos hoteles. Preferiré eso, antes de quedarme en esa casa.

—Es parte de la cadena del tiempo, eso tiene que pasar Roy, tienes que aceptar el quedarte con Riza en ese lugar.

—No tiene sentido alguno!

—Si lo tiene, además tienen que ir a hacer algo.

—Que es ?

—Pero que preguntones ! Es por ser militares o porque es natural en ustedes! Elimine todo rastro de la investigación de Berthold.

—Per-

—Señor, solo hagamos eso y ya. —hablo sin mucho ánimo pero con su actitud colecta.

—¿No te opones a ello Hawkeye?

—Ya es tarde! Largo de aquí! —dijo el anciano, sacando de la nada un bastón.

Roy no quería irse de ese lugar, se negaba a lo mismo. El anciano ya un poco exasperado se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a darle palazos a Roy para sacarlo.

—¡Que salgas de una buena vez!

—¡Teniente haga algo! .. ¿Teniente?

Los palazos lo llevaban cada vez más cerca de la puerta, miró alrededor y no vio a su Teniente. Ella se había ido del lugar en el momento en el cual el anciano les pidió que se fueran del lugar. Roy seguía siendo usado como piñata hasta terminar completamente afuera de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se encontro con la mirada de los presentes. Scar estaba apunto de decir algo pero fue cortado por Aarón.

—Bueno... Scar, Oliver y Miles .. ¿no? Mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes. —todos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y siguieron al joven

Mustang dejó la sala para salir del lugar y encontrarse con la Teniente, que como de costumbre se mantenía firme. Esperando órdenes.

—Vamos. —dijo Roy.

—¡Si Señor! —dio su respectivo saludo militar y comenzaron a caminar a la casa Hawkeye.

El camino era un poco confuso pero cómo respectivos militares supieron cómo salir de allí. Roy seguía en desconcierto, era mucha información en un solo dia, pero se preocupaba por algo más .. más bien alguien.

Hawkeye... ¿como se sentirá la piedra angular de todos los hechos futuros? En estos momentos era la pieza más importante del tablero, Mustang y Hawkeye ... ya no se trataba de piedra filosofales o homúnculos, era la siempre sed de venganza, con su cadena cada vez más larga.

La casa deteriorada con el tiempo se comenzaba a visualizar, las hojas secas sin barrer, las ramas, el olor a viejo, la pintura que era blanca luchando por no ser opacada por lo verdoso de la humedad, Roy abrió la rejilla de la casa, dejando pasar a Hawkeye. Quien seguía igual de colecta como de costumbre.

—Llegamos ... a casa .. de los Hawkeye. —No había nada que admirar, el cielo se tiñó de gris oscuro, pronto llovería.— las cosas han cambiado un poco ...

Continuará...

Hey ! ¿que pasara? Tengo que admitir que en un principio este sería un proyecto corto. Osea seria un fanfic de 5 capítulos.. pero ya vamos por el 10! Y les aseguro que vienen más !

Una cosa. Julia no es Julia así como se lee en realidad sería Yulia pero se escribe julia xD.

[Respondiendo reviews!]

Ray Wolf Aran: Lo siento, pero si lo completara seria muy predecible, eso conlleva a ser muy aburrido. Espero haber aclarado un poco la incógnita de Eder y lo que es. Y pues si Ray ! Me a servido cito lo que dijiste. La primera estupidez que se te ocurrió, me pareció un buen nombre. Mas adelante quizás te vuelva a pedir ayuda ! Por cierto gracias por decirme lo de Abdul ! Ya es correctamente corregido!

Sonakita-San: yo también lo vi en una imagen de la serie así con ese nombre pero bueno, así como se lo dije a Ray. Tienen que compadecerme y entender que lo hago para que les siga atrayendo y asimismo llamar la atención de otros lectores.

Y esto va para ambos Sonakita y Ray : ¡Admitan que si no les dejará la intriga no les hubiera gustado tanto como les gusta ahora ! La emoción de darte cuenta de lo que paso después de el continuara es sin duda mágico ! :3

Disculpen muchísimo este retraso. No tenia internet xD. Ahora si !

Bye ! Nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11 - Debilidad

Chapter 11. Debilidad

* * *

Prov Roy Mustang.

Miro la casa con desagrado, si tenía buenos recuerdos de la misma pues lo mas seguro es que mi subconsciente los haya borrado. Solo puedo recordar la espalda de una mujer marcada con tinta roja, con una figura de un perfecto circulo de transmutación incendiaria. Volteo la mirada y solo puedo ver a la Teniente con su típica actitud de seriedad, pero siempre serán muchos años de unidad que me dan a ver ese mínimo pedazo de destello perdido en sus ojos ámbar, solo ella será la que sufra más, siempre a sido solo ella, Riza Hawkeye, Teniente Coronel, Ojo de Halcón. Mi niñera, para una parte de la milicia, Mi mano derecha, para la otra parte de la misma. Mi subordinada más importante, para el resto de Amestris y la mujer para mi, según Grumman y Madame.

Eso es ella para todos, pero ... ¿Que es ella para mi?

—Señor. —Hawkeye me saca de mis pensamientos, se encuentra en la puerta, esperando a que llegue a la misma— Apresúrese, parece que lloverá pronto y con el enemigo alerta de nuestros pasos no servirá mucho el hecho de que se encuentre como un cerillo mojado.

Primero que nada, ella es la que me recuerda mi inutilidad en los tiempos de lluvia, con su único he amargo humor negro.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar a el lugar, todo está como debería, luz pagada, polvo acumulado desde hace mucho, la madera a punto de pudrirse he incluso ya rotas. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir con cuidado, ya que se sabía que si alguien pisaba con más fuerza de la debida terminaríamos sin nada que nos llevase a las habitaciones, al subir me fijo en el pasillo, la primera habitación. Es la de Berthold, la misma se ignora al apenas subir, luego su laboratorio de investigación con el cual se hace el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior luego sigue la de Hawkeye así mismo pasamos por el lugar sin siquiera mira, llegamos la que fue mi habitación, la Teniente seguía caminando pero en un instante me quedé en la puerta del lugar ... malditos recuerdos, solo recuerdos.

Entró a la misma y parece que todo está completamente igual, camino hasta la cama y levantó la almohada y aun sigue hay, una carta que nunca fue entregada a su destinatario y solo doy un chasquido para que esta se convierta en simples cenizas. No hay tiempo para ingenuidad ni debilidad, no por mi parte.

Lo segundo es que, ella me mantiene de pie. No solo tiene que cargar con su vida, también con la mía. Con la de un asesino que prometió acompañarlo al infierno si así deseaba.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la habitación de Berthold, al abrir la puerta la oscuridad no me deja verla por completo. A diferencia de la que fue mi habitación, la de mi maestro tenía las ventanas cubierta. Uso mi alquimia para tener una mejor visión. Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiese hecho eso, había olvidado lo desagradable que se veía esta habitación tanta oscuridad sale un extraño destello proveniente de uno de los estantes llenos de polvo, llegó al mismo y me encuentro con un collar y una pieza del mismo con un color muy similar a los ojos de Hawkeye, sobre el mismo una foto. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro ojos azules y una niña, en brazos de su madre, el collar que tenia en mi mano se visualizaba en la foto, en el cuello de la mujer era fácil saber qué se trataba de la familia Hawkeye. Volteo la foto donde está inscrito unas cortas palabras.

"Lo más relevante, quizás no sea lo más importante."

Esas palabras se quedan en mi cabeza, lo más relevante, quizás no sea lo más importante. Quizás una referencia a la foto, pero me fijo más en lo inscrito en la foto, las palabras no son del mismo tiempo que la foto ya que está muy deteriorada, esa letra es la de Berthold.

Este anciano de Emmett nos quería aquí para eliminar todo lo de Berthold, ¿pero por qué quedarnos aquí? Con el hecho de venir aquí incendiar la habitación y el laboratorio de Berthold habríamos terminado con esto. ¿y porque con la teniente? Lo podría haber hecho solo. Si se supone que ella está en riesgo no sería mejor dejarla en un lugar seguro?

Hawkeye, tatuaje, familia, tatuaje, Hawkeye...

Entonces recuerdo eso ... yo quemé la de espalda de Hawkeye las cosas que parecían relevantes y esenciales, pero quizás esas no sean las más importantes. Por eso la están buscando, por eso me están buscando. Hay algo más. Berthold decía que había creado la alquimia perfecta, pero si soy un completo idiota en la lluvia ...

Soy ... un completo .. idiota en la lluvia ..

[¡Lo ha admitido!]

Esto ... quiere decir que la alquimia incendiaria no era perfecta.. siempre pensé que él murió creyendo algo que era mentira, pero ¿y si yo soy el equivocado? ¿y si la alquimia incendiaria si es la más perfecta?.

Dejo la foto a un lado y guardo el collar en mi bolsillo, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo hacia la última del pasillo, sabiendo que ella esta hay. En el momento que simplifique el circulo de transmutación incendiaria me deshice de lo no relevante y toma lo que parecía .. bueno relevante. Elimine lo que quedaba de lo que parecía sin importancia y hice lo contrario con el tatuaje de Hawkeye, y si se supone que lo importante no es lo relevante de ese tatuaje quiere decir que simplifique el círculo sin siquiera darme cuenta, dejando el trabajo de los que lo buscan mas fácil.

Toque la puerta, ya que la misma estaba cerrada. Ella dijo que podía pasar y entre al lugar, Hawkeye miraba a la ventana de espaldas, no estaba erguida y recta como de costumbre.

—Hawkeye ... necesito, ver el tatuaje. —dije casi en susurro, pero ella lo escuchó.

—Bien. —respondió con el mismo susurro.

Se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme militar, dejándome ver su tatuaje. Y en ese instante me doy cuenta de el entorno. Un mueble negro, la ventana, la mesita de noche con una lámpara sobre ella y una pintura colgada a la pared. Aquí me mostro su tatuaje por primera vez, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. Ya no somos niños ... camino hasta acercarme a una distancia algo imprudente en la milicia para un superior hacia su subordinada, sin poder evitar no tocar la piel de su espalda con cicatrices de quemadura. Siento como se tensa y da un corto movimiento por el tacto.

—La próxima vez que necesita tocar el tatuaje avíseme señor. —habló con sequedad y dureza.

Tercero, ella posee el secreto que me mantiene como único alquimista del fuego, ella lo posee en su espalda. Ella lo protege y lo mantiene secreto.

—Lo siento. —Deje de tocarla, pero la tentación me hizo tocar la zona libre de quemaduras.

Ella movió la cabeza, mirándome con unos ojos algo amenazantes, una advertencia clara. Que me instinto ignoro, porque toque otra vez su espalda esté ves sintiendo una parte de su cicatriz y otra de su piel natural.

—¡Señor!

—Débil .. esta casa nos vuelve débiles ... —dije

Se tenso con más fuerza, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

Ella me protege de lo que soy, me mantiene en el camino de la sima, me aleja de el camino del odio, me alerta del peligro, me salva de mi mismo, me ayuda a cargar con las muertes y a caminar en el río de sangre hecho por mi.

¿Y qué hago yo por ti Hawkeye?

Mis dedos se deslizan por su espalda, sintiendo lo áspero de las cicatrices y lo suave de su piel sana. Así de suave eh ... me gusta, demasiado.

Pero no dura mucho mi imprudencia, rápidamente entre en mi cabeza quitando mi mano y dando un paso atrás.

Hawkeye se agacha para tomar sus pertenencias y se va de la habitación. Admito que tenía una enormes ganas de ir tras ella pero, pude sentirlo en su piel... sus nervios, el temblor de su cuerpo, sus ojos un poco aguados.

Debe sentirse tan mal .. pensar que tu padre era un completo loco, tu madre una misión y tu un objeto. Y eso debe pensar ella, lo se porque aunque no lo diga la conozco, se como son sus pensamientos, igual que como es su orgullo y sé que ese mismo orgullo la tiene como esta ahora, sin derramar una lágrima. Hawkeye no se lo permitía, no dejara que eso dicho por ese anciano le afecte, pero estar aquí, en esta casa, en esta situación y el estar conmigo se que no la ayuda en nada.

Crash !

Un contundente golpe de un objeto de vidrio impactando en el suelo, hace que salga de la habitación y me dirija a el ruido, terminando en la puerta del laboratorio de Berthold, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Hawkeye de espaldas. A sus pies el vidrio que me hizo venir aquí.

—En ocasiones, me gusta pensar que tomé esa ingenua idea de quemar la casa de mi padre para borrar mi pasado. Pero eso no paso, puesto a que no tuve el valor.

—Hawkeye..

—No deseo su lastima. —hablo cortante— quiero terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible.

—¿Porque lo haces? Porque ...

—Por qué debo y punto.

—No Hawkeye, ahora mismo no. No debes actuar como si toda esa información no te ha revuelto el estómago ni te aya hecho querer llorar.

—No vale la pena sacar una lagrima por ello.

Ahora si soy un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Camino con furia hacia ella y la volteo bruscamente.

—¡Porque te haces esto!

—¡No puedo ser débil ahora!

Su mano izquierda cubre su ojo izquierdo, tapando parte de su cara. Aun la mantengo sujetada de los hombros.

—¡No lo hagas! —quite su mano de su rostro y ella bajó la cara fijando su su mirada en el suelo— ¡No actúes como un maldito ser humano sin sentimientos! —su cara seguía mirando al suelo— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame maldita sea! —solté su hombro y tomé su cara a la fuerza, sus manos fueron a mis brazos— ¡No actúes así y menos conmigo! Se como te sientes. Crees que solo eres un objeto creado por tu padre, un plan de venganza que maquino a la perfección, crees que no eres más que eso. ¡Pero no es así! Tu eres mas que un maldito objeto! Tu eres algo lo cual un bastardo como yo no debería tener! ¡Eres la persona que me mantiene con vida! La que a pesar de todo sigue aquí! No eres algo que se usó, quizás tu padre haya ideado todo esto para que las cosas pasaran así, quizás no lo planeo o pensó tan bien. Se que ahora debes estar pensando que no vale la pena derramar una lágrima por esto ! Pero ... si lo lo haces, tan siquiera una vez, se acumulara en tu pecho y no te quiero de esa manera con ese sufrimiento ¡No a mi Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye! Solo hazlo... por favor. —quite una mano para abrazar su cintura y acercarla a mi.

—¡NO! .. yo no.. ¡no puedo..! No.. —decía mientras intentaba débilmente separarse de mi.

Pero después, se rindió, apretando mi camisa, aceptando, por primera vez a ser débil y llorar, quizás no llore por lo ocurrido hoy, quizás sea por Ishbal, pero eso no me importa, yo solo quería .. yo ahora solo quería. Que siguiera así, cerca.

Continuará...

Sorpresa ! Por no poder subir Chapter el Viernes tone ese tiempo para hacer este ! Se que son cortos pero he estado ocupada, y con eso de que no tenia internet ..

Pero bueno espero que les agrade y les gusten los Cap!

Bye ! Se despide JoselynCastle :3


	12. Chapter 12 - Especial: Bienvenida

Chapter 12

Hola ! Hoy les traigo algo diferente ! Este es un Especial! Así como está escrito en el título de este capítulo! Ahora a Leer !

* * *

Prov Roy Mustang

¡Dios! Primero me tenia que aguantar el calor y el enorme sol de Ciudad del Este para luego tener que estar apunto de presenciar y ser víctima de la lluvia en un pueblo con Abdul. Me encuentro en un pueblillo a mitad de la nada, para buscar a mi futuro maestro y aprender alquimia, los libros de alquimia solo son pequeños datos y no hay nada mejor que alguien que sepa todo sobre ella, pero ahora no estoy pasando por lo más agradable. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió la poco inteligente idea de aceptar el consejo del Señor Grumman y buscar un maestro fuera de Ciudad del Este, me hace pensar que hubiese sido mejor buscar uno en aquel lugar. Madame Christmas no estaría preocupada en el fondo y esperando a que no volviera a casa con las manos vacías y yo podría estar tranquilo en casa con Vanessa y las demás chicas. Pero, no me puedo rendir con esto, dicen que este tal Berthold Hawkeye es un excelente alquimista, por eso lo quiero como mi maestro de alquimia, en Ciudad del Este podría encontrar a un cualquiera con meros conocimientos y lo que necesito es alguien con experiencia que me de el conocimiento suficiente para ayudar a las personas con alquimia, por eso tome este tren que me trajo a es abandonado pueblo. Descubrí el nombre del mismos al encontrar un letrero viejo que tenía inscrito "Bienvenido a Abdul" ya que solo tenía indicaciones del lugar en el cual tenía que salir del tren, para luego pedir direcciones y terminar en lo más alejado del pueblo.

Sigo caminando, antes me debatía por la idea de cruzar a la derecha o seguir adelante pero sea o no sea el sendero a la casa de mi futuro maestros, tengo que buscar un lugar en el cual alojarme o tan siquiera cubrir me de la lluvia, por eso opte por la que parecía mas fácil. La del centro. Seguí caminando hasta ver un tipo de puerta improvisada que a sus alrededores tenía una pared que es un poco más alta que mis rodillas, se veía a una mujer a la distancia así que poco temeroso he de admitirlo, me acerco a la puerta y cuando estoy apunto de abrirla un fuerte trueno interrumpe mi acto causando que cayera al piso al tropezar con una piedra sobresaliente del mismo para al instante y de la nado como un conejo a la hora de saltar y como un lobo en busca de su presa salta hacia mí un enorme animal que se supone que debería tener la naturaleza de conocerse como perro.

—Ash ! Ven aquí pequeño, deja vivir al joven —escuche decir.

¿Pequeño? Claro, no se nota la diferencia de comparativos. Pero el animal me deja vivir para contarlo, me levanto para quitarme el polvo y al mirar al frente me encuentro con una anciana quien me mira y sin fulgor alguno pregunta.

—Qué joven tan bonito, me imagino que te has acostado con muchas mujeres. ¿qué deseas? ¿te presento a mi nieta?

Trago saliva, quedó en seco, sudo frio, se me baja la azúcar, la sal, los triglicéridos ¡Que se yo! Solo se que debo estar igual de pálido que una hoja de papel, una de sus palabras pasó por mi mente "¿te presento a mi nieta?" Será bonita? .. pero qué piensas Mustang! No estás aquí para buscarte novias ni mucho menos para pensar en que si un mujer es bonita o no. Intento mantenerme un poco más con vida físicamente, para preguntarle la dirección.

—Madame, me podria decir donde vive Berthold Hawkeye.

La sonrisa que tenía en esos instantes se esfumó al saber a quien buscaba, imagino que como pueblo pequeño son de poco conocimiento a lo buena que puede ser la alquimia para su pueblo e inclusive para este país, es obvio que no le tendría agrado a una persona como Hawkeye.

—¿Para que buscas a ese viejo? Lleva años sin salir de su casa y ya ni se le ve pisar el pueblo y te aseguro que no encontraras mujer más hermosa que mi nieta. —el silencio invada la situación.

Me encantaría romper con ese silencio pero algo me lo impide, lo incómodo de la situación quizá o tal vez por respeto, porque sé que si hablo le querré decir a esta anciana de una manera no muy cortés que no quiero nada con su nieta, pero al parecer ella compadece y me ayuda.

—Sigue derecho. Es la ultima casa. —sonó bien cortante. Parece que se molesto porque no di opinión positiva de su nieta. Pero por vagos modales con los mayores me despido.

—Gracias.

Sigo caminando conjunto los truenos se hacen más continuos sigo pensando si podre llegar a la casa de ese hombre antes de que llueva y para mi desgracia apenas voy por mitad de camino cuando gotas de lluvia caen del cielo, iniciando como llovizna, que poco a poco se va incrementando, logró encontrar un árbol lo suficiente grande para refugiarme un poco esperar a que baje la lluvia, no se pero no soy amante de los días lluvioso, son fríos y grises dando sensación de soledad. Pasa un tiempo y la lluvia no cesa pero me da oportunidad de seguir mi viaje. Tomo mi maleta y sigo caminando hacia mi objetivo, la palabra rendirse no esta en mi diccionario, sigo caminando y al frente de mi una casa de 2 planta, el monte y otras plantas cubren la visión exacta de la misma, una pared de piedra que alcanza hasta mis rodillas y un poco más. ¿será esta la casa de Berthold Hawkeye? Me confunde sobrenaturalmente, un alquimista viviendo en estas condiciones tan poco agradables.

Abro la pequeña puerta que me impide el paso a la vivienda, la misma rechina al hacer este acto, ignorando ese ruido y todo lo raro que parece todo esto sigo caminando por el lugar viendo como me acerco más a la casa y sin darme cuenta me encuentro en la puerto, bueno casi. Subí cuidadosamente los tres escalones que rechinan al pisarlos para dar un tocar 2 veces la puerta. Quizás esa anciana estaba molesta conmigo por lo de su nieta y me dio una mala dirección para jugarme una broma, el lugar parece que fue abandonado hace mucho, quizás se fue del lugar sin que nadie supiese. Mierda... tendré que regresar a ese pueblo y volver a preguntar, deseando tener la suerte de no encontrarme a personas como esa anciana que ofrece a su nieta como vendedor de frutas.

Me dispongo a voltearme para irme y escucho el rechinar de la puerta la cual me deja ver a una niña de altura media, cabello rubio corto, muy corto era un peinado algo masculino y debía tener entre 11 o 13 años abrir la puerta, pero el concepto niña se alejo de mi cabeza al mirarla a los ojos, unos grandes color ámbar, que me miraban con la seriedad de alguien de 20.

—¿Desea algo? —pregunto. Su voz me desconcertó mas, fría colecta e inclusive dura voz, eso me dio algo no sino mucha sorpresa.

Para luego enfrentarse a unos ojos que mostraban claramente fastidio. ¿Porque? Pues eso lo adivine al darme cuenta del silencio desde que la joven preguntó algo. Sacudo la cabeza para volver al mundo real, mirarla y responder su pregunta.

—Roy Mustang. Busco a Berthold Hawkeye. —dije con una voz que ni yo reconocía

.

¿Que me pasa? O mejor dicho ¿que me afecta?. Eso sin razón alguna me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Berthold tenía una hija? O quizás ella no es su hija?. La chica abre la puerta completamente dejando ver unas escaleras a la lejanía. Me mira y dice.

—Está subiendo las escaleras en la segunda puerta.

Pero que ... ¿me ha dejar pasar así sin más ? Quizá sea algún secuestrador y violador. Pero entonces pasa por mi cabeza lo peor, quizás no sea el primero que viene aquí a preguntar por Berthold para pedirle que sea su maestro. Y su cara me lo dice, su actitud me lo aclara y su mirada me lo confirma.

Camino adentro de la casa y subo las escaleras, algo me hace voltear y la joven niña que me abrió la puerta no está, quizá estaba alucinando y abrí la puerta por cuenta propia sin darme cuenta. Pero descarto eso al instante. Sus ojos, esos ojo ámbar que sentía que me penetraban y examinaban, fue tan profundo que se que eso no fue una alucinación. Seguí caminando y llegue al lugar, llegue a la puerta que me indico la niña y toque 2 veces, escucho un pase y entró a la habitación.

—¿Que desea? —dijo el hombre.

Tenía el cabello largo, se notaba inclusive en la oscuridad la las largas ojeras que tenía, completamente encorvado, escribiendo quien sabe que, aunque sus ojos parecían estar apunto de cerrarse pude ver el color azul que tenía. Trago saliva,carraspeo un poco para tener una voz firme para mí próximas palabras.

—Quisiera que me enseñara alquimia, me gustaría ser su aprendiz.

—"Me gustaria ser su aprendiz" que patético suena eso, lo leiste en un libro o lo tenias bien ensayado. —dijo— te pregunto, ¿porque debería aceptarte y perder mi tiempo contigo como aprendiz?

Trague saliva, más fuerte. No se porque eso me dejó en blanco.

Nada, no tenía nada, ninguna idea ni palabra lo suficientemente completa para responderle esa pregunta que me dejó como estatua.

—¿Porque deseas aprender alquimia? Y no me digas que por tu madre o por tu novia porque te juro que me levanto y te saco a patadas de aquí.

Eso me desconcertó más, pero yo tenía la respuesta verdadera, la sabia y la quería decir pero se creó un enorme nudo en mi garganta que me dejo sin palabras algunas, no podía decir absolutamente nada, sentía que no podía moverme, quizás la apariencia del lugar, sus palabras y su estado me ha causado un temor mucho peor del que parece estar en mi cabeza uno el cual mi consiente aun maquina y mi subconsciente aun lo espera.

—Largo de mi casa, no acepto aprendices.

Quizás pude estar completamente tieso desde que llegué a esa casa y hable con ese hombre. Pero cuando dijo "largo de mi casa" reaccione y antes de hablar ya me encontraba cerca de las escaleras y la puerta estaba cerrada, baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me fui del lugar. Para buscar dónde hospedarse, llegue a el pueblo y me di cuenta que no había ningún tipo de posado y no creo a nadie de este pueblo lo suficientemente amable para dejarme dormir en su casa, así que llegué a la parada de trenes. Estaba mojado, completamente mojado y exhausto, pero no rendiría tan fácil, pensaría en las preguntas hechas por Berthold y responderlas.

Luego de un rato mirando al frente me quede dormido. Desperté y el sol me anunciaba el inicio que tomaré como una nueva oportunidad. Fui a ver al pueblo si había un lugar para comer, después sin preguntar direcciones llegue al lugar que deseaba. La casa Hawkeye.

Toque la puerta y esperé, encontrarme otra vez con esa niña de ojos ámbar con mirada fría, con un corto cambio facial al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Oh sí, soy yo otra vez pequeña.

—Quiero hablar con Berthold Hawkeye —le dije mirándola.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco evidentemente algo disgustada y con sorpresa de verme, así mismo la chica abre la puerta completamente.

—Ya sabes el camino. Cierra la puerta al regresar.

Entre a la casa, subiendo las escaleras toque la puerta, él dijo que pasara, repetí las palabras dichas el día anterior y el aun fijando su vista y su mayor atención en los papeles en su escritorio dijo:

—¿Porque quieres aprender alquimia y porque yo tengo que tenerte como mi aprendiz?

Respire profundo, recordando todo lo que había pensado el dia anterior, todos mis pensamientos y sueños sobre la alquimia, lo que podría hacer como alquimista y a los que podría ayudar.

—Quiero ayudar a las personas y la alquimia es la forma mas buena de hacerlo, dar todo de mi para las personas de este país sin importar mi ..

—Que estúpido, no podía buscar algo menos cliché. Vete y cierra la puerta al salir.

Apreté los puños, pero me fui del lugar y al salir de la casa. La lluvia daba lo mejor de sí, lloviendo a cántaros. Volví a la estación de trenes intentando pensar en que me equivoque, dije lo que pensé que es mi sueño. Claro, eso mismo dije lo que pensé, no lo que quería decir.

Pasó toda la noche lloviendo, eso causo que no durmiera mucho, aunque de todos modos la incomodidad de los bancos de madera no daban un buen sueños después de todo. Desperté con una pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Quién era esa niña? Si, me refería a es niña quien me abrió la puerta. ¿será la hija de Hawkeye? Mi ultimo sueño fue inundado de ojos ámbar fríos y calculadores pero con un extraño destello de inocencia. ¿cuál será su nombre? Hoy, será la tercera vez que acuda a la casa Hawkeye y esta vez me agradaría saber el nombre de esa niña.

Me levanté dispuesto a ir a la casa Hawkeye, ni siquiera pensé en comer. Seguí ese camino ya memorizado en mi cabeza para volver y hacer lo posible para que Berthold Hawkeye se convirtiera en mi maestro. Y al estar ahí toqué la puerta y me encontre con ella otra vez, su cara mostraba desconcierto y luego de la nada sus ojos se suavizaron y me dio una corta y no muy visible sonrisa.

—La tercera es la vencida ¿no?

—Eso espero —soné esperanzado. Ella abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

Pero antes de ir a enfrentar a Berthold, necesitaba confirmar 2 cosas, si me iba de este pueblo antes de irme quería saber su nombre, no tengo ni idea de porque pero era algo que quería saberlo y ya.

—Oye —dije ya dentro de la casa mirando a la niña.— Yo te dije mi nombre, me gustaría saber el tuyo.

—Riza Hawkeye ese es mi nombre. —me miró.

—Deséame suerte Riza —sonreí a ella camino a las escaleras.

—Suerte, Roy —dijo ella, Riza Hawkeye.

Subí las escaleras, decidido y convencido de que hoy seria el dia el cual el me aceptara como su aprendiz. Por alguna razón extraña sentía que hoy seria el dia. Toque la puerta, teniendo una postura recta.

—Pase —hablo dentro del cuarto Berthold Hawkeye.

Si, hoy sera al dia, después

de todo la mismísima hija de Berthold Hawkeye me había deseado suerte.

Continuará.

Holaa espero que les guste este capitulo especial ! Y si en realidad les gusto por favor háganme saber para planear otro especial en el transcurso de la historia. Porque esta historia no tiene una idea en especifico, solo son muchas ideas una con otras, la razón por la cual demoró tanto es porque no solo planteó ideas si no que imagino estas mismas como si fuera un capitulo de Fullmetal Alchemist, siento que eso es lo bueno de estar en la edad de 14 años y tener una imaginación enorme que me da ideas como estas.

Respondiendo Reviews !

Sonatika-San: Hi ! Bueno te prometo que pronto entenderás, en eso me centraré en los próximos capítulos. Me gusta que te agrade este capitulo me costo mucho hacerlo, no quería exagerar las cosas y tuve que aplacarla a la actitudes de estos personajes.

NuriNami: Gracias :3 me encanta que te guste tanto como escribo y la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y dando Reviews !

Se despide Joselyn ! Besitos con chocolate y abracitos con olor a flores :3 [que cursi xD]


	13. Chapter 13 - Oliver, Scar y Miles

Prov Narrador.

El cuarto se inundó en un silencio increíble, pero Oliver no pudo aguantar las ganas de reir.

—¡Quieres que creamos que eres un hombre que ve pasado, presente y futuro al mantenerse un tiempo con un objeto valioso de un una persona! No me hagas reir, eso es imposible. —quito el silencio Oliver entre carcajadas.

—Deberías creerlo, tú escuchaste la conversación de Aaron con Riza. —miro serio a los presentes en el lugar.

Y allí el silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación, con una Oliver que es escuchar al hombre le ha dicho. Y sin duda alguna el anciano tenía razón, lo que dijo ese joven a Riza. Eso que aun no le ha dicho a Roy.

°[Flash Back]°

El joven con obvios aspectos de Ishbal termino de relatar la historia de lo que fue el primer beso de una mujer que para muchos parece no tener sentimientos algunos, algo sorprendente y ciertamente esperado por Oliver pero admitió que eso sin duda la sorprendió.

—Fue una etapa de mi infancia, una la cual no recuerdo mucho, así que no puedo creer en algo que no recuerdo.

—¿No me crees eh? Bueno, si no me crees con el pasado, te dire el presente. Uno no muy alejado por cierto. Es algo que pasa cada aniversario que cumple el dia prometido pero este último fue algo fuerte. Era un dia lluvioso, viernes, mucho trabajo acumulado y el hecho de proteger a Roy se dificulta daba. Se separaron por completo en el instante en el cual salieron del cuartel así que al regresar a sus casas optaron por ignorar los paraguas, Roy se ofreció a acompañarte a tu casa. Al principio te negaste como de costumbre pero luegos pensaste en la fecha y aceptaste, a pesar que por tu mente pasaba lo ocurrido la última vez que se cumplia un año más de un no muy lejano dia prometido, aceptaste el que te acompañara. Camino a tu casa la lluvia empeoró, de tal manera que tuviste que optar por dejar que Roy se quedará en tu casa. Abriste la puerta y al cerrarla te encontraste con un Mustang que te miraba directamente a los ojos y entonces ..

—Puedo decir que todo lo que me dices son mentiras, estamos hablando de mi vida privada, quizás solo inventaste eso o solo es suerte. —interrumpió Hawkeye.

—Riza, Riza, Riza... se que es verdad, puedo ver en los ojos de la Señorita Oliver que lo que diga aquí se quedará en este cuarto y que solo lo sabrá Roy. Así que ahora solo te dire el futuro. ¿te parece? —Riza no interrumpe ni apelo nada en contra, así que el joven habló— Riza, corres mucho peligro, tu, mas que nadie que tu lo sabe, tengo prohibido decirte lo que sucederá, pero puedo darte palabras de eso mismo así que hay vamos. Sangre, disparos, vestida blanco teñido de rojo sangre, corre, Olver, Miles, Scar, Havoc, Brenda, Fury, Rebecca, Izumi, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Fuego, Roy, Tú y ... Muerte.

[Final Flash Back]

—Eso es irrefutable, se supone que usted mandó a su hijo a decir eso.

—Entonces la Oli-bonita no me cree. Me gustaba mas tu cara cuando eras niña y tocabas el piano, eras muy femenina.

—¡Perdon pero quien demonios se cree!

—El hombre que sabe todo sus pasados. ¿quieres que siga? Tengo entendido que no te gusta hablar mucho de tu pasado ..

—¡Callate viejo!

—Tu, tampoco me crees Scar. —apuntó el anciano.

—No.

—Aquí tenemos a otro, ¿porque no me crees Hedf Cafstus.?

Scar, quedó en seco. Ese nombre, nadie sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre. Miró con sorpresa al viejo.

—Eres un buen protector de Riza, a tu manera pero lo eres.

—¿Protector?

—Lo sé al ver tus ojos, sabes a qué me refiero a el golpe que le diste a William, eso no fue algo hecho solo por lo dicho a los Ishbal y eso lo se. Porque se que a pesar de que esa mujer haya matado a muchos de tus hermanos la has perdonado en el fondo de tu corazón. Porque has entendido porque lo hizo y te has de sentir gustoso de golpear a ese hombre con unas terribles ganas de matarlo por lo que decía sobre Riza.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro que si, aver Miles. Tu me crees?

—No mucho.

—También quieres de diga algo de ti eh. ¿quieren saber quien fue el primer amor de Miles?

—¡Esta bien le creo!

—No te veo muy convencido..

—¡Estoy muy convencido!

—Me alegra.

—Pero.. ¿como se supone que sabe todo eso sin tomar nada de valor de nosotros? —dijo Scar.

—Facil, tambien puedo saberlo al tomar su mano y si no mal recuerdo hice que ustedes 3 me dieran la mano.

—Bastado.

—Emmet. Me llamo Emmett no Bastardo, que vocabulario tan vago para una Armstrong.

—Callese!

—No puedo, tengo que decirle muchas cosas. Comenzando con el hecho que a ustedes les aclara esas cosa que no les aclare a Riza y Roy.

Los presentes dejaron las bromas a un lado, mirando serios al anciano que agradece su atención.

—Primero señores y señorita, William es el hermano de un hombre llamado Eder. Eder es un loco psicópata, el cual tiene una obsesión por Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye, posee con ella algo muy importante y eso muy importante lo quiere Julia alias "Diosa".

—Y en qué lugar entramos nosotros? —hablo Scar.

—En todo momento, tiene que proteger a Riza de esa mujer.

—Y en que comento entra Mustang?

El anciano miró con incredulidad a Miles, quien ahora era juzgado por la mirada de todos los presentes en la habitación, al parecer había dicho algo fuera de lugar, muy fuera de lugar.

—¿Que?

—Como que "que" acaso no es obvio Miles ? —Oliver miró a Miles, diciéndole Idiota con su tono de voz.

—Para mi no es obvio.. —encogiéndose en hombros, respondió.

—Esto es en serio .. —Scar puso su mano en su cara, actuando como si el ignorara algo muy obvio.

—¡No soy adivino! Este viejo si, asi que digame de una buena vez!

—Roy y Riza tiene una relación de años y años, seria muy idiota el que no se diera cuenta que esos dos se tienen sentimientos que se tildan como rompimiento de una ley de anti-fratenilisacion. —hablo en anciano con mucha claridad.— Es normal que Roy quiera protegerla. Y de igual manera Roy también es una pieza importante de todo esto.

—Siento que no nos está contando todo. —fue directa Oliver.— ¿Que es lo que quiere Julia de Riza?, ¿porque tenemos que ser nosotros quien ayudemos?, ¿esta mujer es un peligro para Riza y también para el país ?

—No puedo decirlo, nada de eso. Estaría rompiendo una regla muy importante y así mismo uno de mis deberes es no romper la cadena del tiempo, no otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? A que se refiere

—Y se suponía que el lento en esta conversación era Miles..

—¡Solo habla viejo!

—Scar.. soy Emmett no "viejo"

—Maldición.. —la exasperación de Scar se empezaba a notar, conjunto a una vena en la frente que crecía cada vez más.

—Bueno ya, les explico. —el anciano se acomodo en la silla— Si la cadena del tiempo hubiera sido perfecta, Miles no estaría aquí porque se supone que las pocas personas que estarán en estas cadenas del tiempo tienen que ser, en definitiva, personas que conozca y entienda el RoyAi.

—¿RoyAi?.. —Scar levantó una ceja.

—Creo que estoy reconsiderando mi idea de creerle.

—Pues entonces les diré chicos, ese amorcito de Miles...

—Ya recapacite.

—Ahora, Emmett, me gustaría que nos explicaras: primero ¿en qué momento se rompió la cadena? Y segundo.. ¿que demonios es eso de RoyAi?

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Oliver. Primero, la cadena del tiempo se rompió gracias a ti. Miles vio la conversación con William y eso se debio a tu cambio de planes..

—Que fueron la idea de presentarle en privado y sin conocimiento de nada a su hijos Aarón a Riza. —finalizo ella.

—Y RoyAi, es Roy por .. bueno Roy Mustang y Ai, es otra forma de decir Ojo de Halcón, el nombre proporcionado a Riza.

—Está loco.

—No me ofenda de es manera señorita, yo no estoy loco. Esa palabra es muy corta y simple para lo que soy.

—Guao... en qué problema nos hemos metido ahora ... —comentó Miles.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que terminemos con esto, solo les diré que se mantenga fuertes, que no le comenten a nadie esto y que mañana se vayan de aquí y que..

—Quiero saber algo que valga la pena —interrumpió Oliver al anciano.

—Quieren que le diga algo que valga la pena o algo que les ayude a comprenderlo todo ? —cuestiono Emmet.

—Solo digalo —interfiere Scar, sabiendo que el anciano conocía la respuesta a es preguntó.

—Ya que —dijo Emmet levantándose de su silla.— ¿Alguno de ustedes a escuchado que Hawkeye llame a Mustang por su nombre y así mismo han escuchado que Mustang llame a Hawkeye por su nombre?

Y por un instante la General, El Ishbal y el ahora Mayor Miles actuaron como niños pequeños queriendo saber un secreto, acercándose al viejo y así mismo negando con la cabeza en una cronología exacta.

—Pues ... —el se acerco a los presentes y así mismo los presentes se acercaron más a él— ¡Ese es el acertijo! Descubran esto y sabran mucho mas de lo que creen —sonrió él mirando a los ocupantes del lugar.

—Maldición ... —se escuchó agudamente al unísono entre los 3 personajes y entonces las auras negras con cabezas abajo de decepción se hicieron presente incapaces de hablar de exigir respuestas más clara.

Al dia siguiente ...

Todos se encontraban en el tren, por razones de seguridad de lo demas ciudadanos y de ellos mismo decidieron alojarse en el último vagón del tren. Se miraban curiosamente, Scar miraba a Riza, eso que le dijo ese viejo ..

"Eres un buen protector de Riza, a tu manera pero lo eres"

Buen protector .. proteger a alguien quien mato a muchos de sus hermanos, no sería capaz, pero de alguna manera. Esas cortas informaciones dadas por ese viejo causó que en su cabeza entrara la razón de los actos de ella, no lo hizo porque quería.. pero aun asi lo hizo, siguió pensando. Aun mirando a Riza, y entonces la mujer se percató de quien la miraba y fijó su vista en ella, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ojos ambarinos que parecían haber llorado, pero sinceros y llenos de un agradecimiento. Claro, ella estuvo presente cuando ese hombre habló de una manera nefasta de Riza.

" Porque has entendido porque lo hizo y te has de sentir gustoso de golpear a ese hombre con unas terribles ganas de matarlo por lo que decía sobre Riza"

Ese viejo de mierda le a devuelto la cabeza más de lo que incluso no esperaba..

" Porque se que a pesar de que esa mujer haya matado a muchos de tus hermanos la has perdonado en el fondo de tu corazón."

El no sabia que le estaba diciendo el mismo con su mirada pero ella logró entender su confusión y su desconcierto, porque Riza dio una suave sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos. Scar se sorprendió por el acto, desvió la mirada bruscamente, se sentía inclusive apenado

Mierda, si que le había afectado hablar con ese tal Emmet.

Por otra parte, Oliver pensaba en esa frase dicha por el anciano, ¿que tenía que ver algo tan simple como el hecho de que nunca hemos escuchado que Mustang le diga a la Teniente "Riza" y que la misma no le diga al general "Roy", quizás ese viejo solo les tomo el pelo. Pero luego se profundiza en otras cosas, que no hablo con ese anciano ¿porque no dejar a Mustang y Hawkeye en su casa? ¿porque los envió a otro lugar? Y finalmente .. ¿que ha pasado en este pueblo que causó esa extrañeza de Roy y Riza?

—Señores —Miles entra en el lugar, por un lado Scar se mantiene extraño, por el otro Oliver permanece pensativa. Y entonces mira a Mustang y luego a Hawkeye, el General se mantenía tranquilo he pensativo y por otra parte Riza .. bueno era la Teniente Coronel de costumbre.

En un momento se dio cuenta que los ocupantes del vagón se encontraba mirándolo esperando que dijera algo de importancia.

—Encontré algo acerca sobre el tipo de alquimia usada por Julia. —dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un papel para luego leer— Su alquimia es diferente, la no muy usada alquimia Ilusionista.

—Ilusionista ? —inquierio Oliver.

—Si.

—¿Algún otro dato? —pregunto Roy.

—Pues .. —el militar estiró el papel tomó una de sus puntas, dando un seña sencilla a Roy de que lo quemase y al captarlo lo hizo— No, tendríamos que buscar a alguien que sepa o haya escuchado de este Alquimia ..

Y entonces un contundente golpe paró la conversación, conjunto a un movimiento brusco del vagón. Todos se quedaron en silencio y así mismo buscaban sin ruido alguno sus armas.

—Mierda ! —Scar no distingue quién o qué era. Solo pudo ver que venía hacia ellos.

Continuará...

Hey ! Sip, ya lo decidí, subire cap los sábados, ya que de Lunes a viernes los hago y el sábado los corrijo.

Respondiendo Reviews !

Ray Wolf Aran: Hola !Me alegra que les guste ! Pronto subire otro ! Y pues si, quise hacer algo asi, no queria creer que fue algo de que "fui a la casa se lo pedí y lo logré" así mismo inclusive admito que esta actitud de Riza tuvo su maquinación muy exacta igual que a la de Roy [no si si se vio pero quería que pareciera un joven que exageraba con cosas simples de la vida.]

Sonye-San: Holitas! Pues en realidad es mi primer intento y lo quise hacer diferente, lei un par de Fanfic muy diferentes con respecto a esto de su etapa de niños. (Muchos se van por eso de una Riza tímida que quiere aprender alquimia y un Roy medio creido que no quiere enseñarle) Y quería darle toque, viendo como son de adultos, es obvio que se espera de ellos que sean así cuando niños. Y por cierto Roy tiene 16 y Riza 12.

NuriNami: Saludos ! Bueno pues gracias ! Y como ya dije, pronto subire otra !

Se despide Joselyn, besitos con chocolate y abracitos con olor a flores! Bye :3 


	14. Chapter 14 - Alquimia Ilusionista

CHAPTER 14)

Prov Riza Hawkeye.

La situación se a salido de las manos de todos, Scar usa su alquimia contra nosotros con obvia intenciones de matarnos, Miles intenta detener sus movimientos, Oliver grita intentando hacer entrar en razón a Scar, al parecer solo tiene un solo objetivo en este momento y parece que ese objetivo es el General, la situación se a pues tensa, otra vez,

Realmente no tengo menor idea de lo que sucede y al mismo tiempo ya hay una hipótesis pero por todos los hechos que han ocurrido en el trascurso de este día, parecer ya es visible que esto sucedió después de que Scar me ayudara.

Después de que me el salvara.

°[ Flash Back ]° [Horas atrás.. en el tren]

—Mierda ! —dijo Scar.— Abajo! —grito después.

Y fue automático, todos bajamos al piso y un misil se escuchó tan cerca de nosotros con fue posible, pero la cercanía de la explosión nos hizo dar vueltas en el vagón que ahora estaba ya desprendido del tren.

—Nos atacan ! —hablo Oliver.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó Miles.

—Sinceramente, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que luchemos contra ellos. —respondió el General.

Todos estamos esparcidos por distintos lugares del tren, Miles término en la puerta, El general a la derecha con Oliver y yo a la izquierda con Scar, podría parecer suerte inclusive pero a pesar de las vueltas el tren quedó parado y por suerte no volteado o de cabeza.

—Parece que jugué más de la cuenta con el regalo de mis amigos de Briggs —dijo alguien entrando al vagón. — ¡Pero miren a la puta de Hawkeye! No te sirvió mucho la flamita que tienen por jefe y te fuiste tras el Ishbal.

—¿Pero como..? —Oliver miró sorprendida al hombre.

—Tranquila Oliver, no les paso nada a tus esclavos de Briggs. Solo les di lo que querían.

—Es imposible, nadie puede escapar de la muralla de Briggs, menos alguien como tu.

—Todo es posible, así que ahora saluda a mis amigos, Oliver. Juguemos..

Los disparos en contra de Williams, quien por los momentos se desconoce cómo pudo escapar de la Muralla de Briggs no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que tan siquiera una bala le diese, ya había un hombre de Briggs protegiendo su cuerpo y tras las ventanillas rotas comenzaron a entrar más soldados de Briggs a atacarnos como si fuéramos el enemigo en esta batalla.

El enemigo.. o amigo. Eso era indefinido ahora, nos estaba superando en números, al levantarme, sentí el efecto que había tenido los impactos dados en mi pierna, dolía eso hay que admitirlo, pero no me encontraba aquí para quejarme, comencé a luchar con los demás manteniendo la posición actual. De pie, medio recostada a una de las paredes del vagón.

El solo intenta herirlos no era una opción, los militares de Briggs son duros de roer y la idea de matar a un hombre de Briggs teniendo al frente a su General a cargo simplemente no era una buena idea. Aun así nada encajaba ahora.

Qué está pasando ?.. ¿Serán rebeldes de Briggs? No imposible. Oliver se ha ganado el respeto y agrado de estos hombres, no habría nadie en su contra en ese lugar, pero nada llega, todo es confuso y nublado en mi cabeza.

¿Porque? No se, quizás me golpee la cabeza pero eso no importa ahora, sigo dando disparos en zonas no mortales que no causan muerte.

Miro sus ojos, parecen grandes, sorprendidos inclusive. Aunque atacan con precisión y con deseos de matar pero lo suficiente, sus ojos muestran confusión a lo ocurrido. Ningún tipo de sentimiento es visible en cuya actitud, pero si en sus ojos.

Y entonces ocurre rápido, por mi cabeza, pasa la idea exacta de porqué los hombres de Briggs nos atacaban.

"Alquimia Ilusionista"

Ilusiones, hechas por el ahora fugitivo William Petrovee, claro.. si su madre sabe de esta alquimia y la usa, su deber es enseñársela a su hijo.

Me entretengo por un instante al mirar la sangre proveniente de mi pierna y al alzar la vista, Scar me cubre del hombre quien estaba apunto de hacerme daño. Me mira, a los ojos por unos instantes, pero luego corre a dar golpes a otros soldados.

—¡Pero que aburrido! ¡Vamos! Mátenlos! Quiero ver llenas de sangres sus manos... ¡Porque ese color es sin duda hermoso! —hablo William, con una sonrisa macabra, los ojos que se oscurecían cada vez más, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Eder.

—¡Pero qué demonios les pasa! ¡Paren de una maldita vez! —grito Oliver y por un instante, algunos que otros se quedaron sin hacer nada por unos minutos. Serbia, de alguna manera el tono de voz demandante de Oliver causaba que los militares entraran en razón.—¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡PAREN El ATAQUE! —Y funcionó, los hombres de Briggs tiraron su armas y dejaron de atacar.

Pero entonces William chasqueo los dedos y todos los hombres cayeron al piso.

—¡Aburridos! Y se suponía que tus soldados eran los mejores asesinos a sangre fría.. me decepcionas Reina de Hielo. —apuntaba hacia ella— ahora que ya no me puedo divertir, are lo que me encomendaron.. juguemos a que soy una zorra como Hawkeye que tiene un buen ojo para dar en el blanco, y también para ver otras cosas.. mas lésbicas..

En un movimiento rápido y ágil desenfunda un arma y dar un disparo hacia mi. Mis instintos son esquivarlas pero al intentar moverme, el dolor de mi pierna se agudiza. No quedará más que recibir el disparo. Pero Scar me cubre. Recibiendo el la bala, cae al piso y en ese instante William escapa. Luego de esto los soldados despertaron, ayudando a los demás a levantarse.

—Scar .. ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el General dando su mano, para ayudar a levantarse. Y Scar, la acepto. Levantándose y luego dando vuelta al instante para verme.

—Es menos de lo que espere. —dijo.

—Teniente —hizo lo mismo que con Scar y el mismo se le unió al gesto, dando su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Acepte ambas manos para levantarme. Pero fue el general que apenas me pare, colocó su hombro para mantenerme de pie.

—Gracias.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —entró a la escena Miles.

—Sí —se escuchó por parte de los tres.

—Se encuentran bien? Scar, Hawkeye —llegó Oliver.

—Sabes .. existo Oliver —refunfuñó el General.

—Pero eres sin importancia —decía con todas las ganas.

—Lo importante es .. —Interrumpió Miles.— Necesitamos a alguien que conozca sobre la alquimia ilusionista.

—Los Elric pueden saber algo de ello —opino Scar.

Oliver y yo nos miramos mutuamente, las palabras dichas por Aarón. La personas de ese futuro ..

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric"

—Quizás sea mala idea .. lo más seguro es que Ed está de viaje y Al en Xing —dijo Oliver.

—Aun así si los encontráramos. Querrían ayudar. Edward es padre y según lo que se Alphonse pronto lo será —dije.

—Es cierto .. pero. Necesitamos saber algo sobre esto Teniente. El tiempo se acaba.

Claro. Lo que dijo Emmett..

" Hay algo más .. Mustang. Tiene que irse usted o ella, no pueden estar un año más juntos así sea algo simple de superior y subordinada. Si siguen juntos... con esos que están peleando ahora mismo los destruirán. Ellos desean el tatuaje, así mismo desean el conocimiento de el tatuaje por parte tuya Mustang saben cómo descifrarlo teniéndolo así incompleto como esta en su espalda y .."

Hay que separarnos para dificultar los planes a los Petrovee.

Trague saliva, si cometí un error .. tomare las consecuencias.

—Tiene razón. Tenemos que buscar respuestas.

—De todos modos no nos encontramos lejos de Resembool.

Después de encontrar una manera para que los hombres de Briggs regresaran a su tierra, nosotros buscamos una para trasladarnos al pueblo de Resembool, al llegar fuimos directamente a la casa de la familia Rockbell-Elric. A lo lejos de el sendero que nos guiaba a la casa, se podía ver al pequeño Edwin jugar con su tío Al, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de quienes eran la visita.

—Riza-chan —dijo con su típico tono amable Al.

Mientras terminamos de llegar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Winry con su hija en brazos conjunto a Edward quien sacó una buena sonrisa al ver a la visita.

—Teniente Hawkeye ! —bajo las pequeñas escaleras y caminó hacia nosotros.

—Ya no eres militar Edward, puedes llamarme Riza —me hacer a él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, hola. Riza-chan —miro hacia a mis espalda los demás personajes— oh, Oliver, Scar, Miles !—sonó alegre, pero no duró mucho— Coronel.

—Soy General.

—Para mi no.

—Venimos a preguntarles algo Ed y Al —intervine lo mejor es actuar antes de ver a estos dos pelear.

Edward y Alphonse nos llegan a la sala y el menor de los hermanos fue el que pregunto:

—¿Que desean saber?

—Tienen conocimiento sobre la Alquimia Ilusionista

—¡Ahhh! —todos miran a Scar. Quien posó su mano en la herida de bala que había recibido por William.

Luego la otra mano la posó en sus ojos y el dolor parece que aumente.

—Scar, te encuentras bien? —le pregunté.

Los gritos pararon. Y Scar dejó de tocarse la herida y la cara para mirarme a mi.

—Rosalie —susurro Scar miradome— maldito! Sufriras por lo que hisiste —dijo

El General se alarmó, conjunto a los demas, Edward hiso un gesto hacia Windy quien intentaria entrar a el lugar, haciendo que ella se fuese.

—Ishbalita... ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunto Oliver

— ¡Tu! —se dirigio hacia el general — ¡Te matare!

Me fije en la aptitud de Scar, pero me fije en sus ojos y estaban en similitud con los de Brigg, era como si no quisiera hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo si. Eso me hiso entender la situación, William no quería dispararme a mi. Quería dispararle a Scar, me uso como carnada. Según los soldados de Brigg . Lo único que recuerdan es un disparo otorgado por Williams y la palabra "Juguemos" después de ello todo lo demás era borroso.

Williams. Dio un disparo hacia mi y Scar me cubrió. Recibió la bala y no había pasado nada. hasta que el general dijo "Alquimia Ilusionista" esa es la palabra clave. Una palabra que inicia la ilusión.. ¿Pero que la desactiva?

No tenia idea de que era lo que lo borrase pero, su aptitud me dio algunos indicios, asi que comense a sacar conclusiones.

Cuando dijo ese nombre, Rosalie, me miro.

A el General, se le dijirio como un enemigo.

La pregunta de oliver fue algo nulo y sin respuesta.

Y las demas personas en este lugar son como un simple sero a la izquierda.

—Te matare Dimitri! —Scar se dirigia hacia el General.

No puedo permitir que le haga algo al General, actuo basandome en una ipotesis poco estable, pero la unica que ronda por mi cabeza.

Yo soy la palabra clave que desactiva esto.

—¡Scar! —llego a interferir entre los dos antes de que el haga algo, lo miro fijamente—Por favor, mirame, detente.

Y por suerto, eso fnciono.

—Hawkeye...

—¡Teniente!

—¿Que acaba de ..?

—Es .. ¿posible? —hablo Al.

—¿A que te refieres? —dijo Oliver.

—Investigue sobre esta alquimia en Cetra, es una manipulación mental y física. En tu mente estas en un lugar, así sea solo o con compañía, según sea el recuerdo mas fuerte en ese momento o un recuerdo que el el alquimista quiera dar especialmente a la persona afectada, este se activa mayormente con palabras, oraciones o objetos en específicos. Apenas descubrí las intenciones trasmitidas quise dejar de investigar sobre ella, parecía una parte oscura de la alquimia, pero descubrí su punto débil. Ya que se manipula el subconsciente y el consciente su debilidad es lo mas confuso y menos tratable de este mundo. El amor o el simple afecto, no importa quien seas. Pero si tienes la afeccfion de alguien o su apoyo en ese lugar eres en definitiva inmune, ya que si esa persona con el tan solo hablarte poco a poco pierde la manipulación

—A quien ataca ese tal William en realidad ? O mejor dicho.. ¿a quien atacaran? —pregunto Edward

—A la Teniente Hawkeye.

—¿Que?.. pero si el idiota aquí eres tu Mustang.

—¿¡Que dijiste!?

—Eso no es importante, el punto es como lo hace ?

—Creo tener una idea —dije— Quizás usa la parte trasera de la bala.

—Claro, hace el sello en la parte de atrás de la bala. Y al disparar el mínimo tacto de esa sangre crea eso.

—Por lo menos aportas algo Coronel.

—De que estas..

—Chicos, cálmense —interrumpió Alphonse— la verdadera pregunta es cual es la palabra clave?

—El nombre de la alquimia.

—¿Cual? La Alquimia Ilusionista. —dijo Ed.

—Rosalie!

Mierda..

°[Final Flash Back]°

Scar en este momento esta sufriendo la misma cosa que los soldados de Briggs. Una ilusión alterna mental y física pero no real.

Loa militares de Briggs encarnaron uno de los arduos días de la guerra de Ishbal, Wiliam se había encargado de tomar al grupo de hombres que Oliver recluto para salir de la guerra y volver a Briggs, por ello su instinto de matar al enemigo era bajo.. una ilusión alterna menta y física, que fue rota por las palabras de Oliver.

Me puse al frente de el y lo mire directamente a los ojos, hago lo posible para figar sus ojos en los míos lo mas que puedo. Quizás pueda regresar lo a la realidad por segunda vez. Y fue exitoso, ya que su rostro cambia al instante.

—Maldición .. —el tapa su cara con sus mano y da un suavemente con el piso— Lamento..

—Esta bien —lo corte. — me salvaste de que la bala me diese a mi, tómalo como devolución.

—Necesitamos que pienses en la palabra clave de la ilusión .. Scar—dijo Miles.

—No tengo nada ..

—No es una palabra. —interrumpió el General— Es una mirada. Una mirada de unos ojos color ámbar

—Aun me impresiona la forma en la cual crea esto. —Oliver entra en la conversación.

—Tiene sangre Hawkeye después de todo..

—Un circulo alquímico tallado en la parte trasera de las balas que posee, que al tener la mínima gota de sangre del objetivo se activa el sello y crea la ilusión.

—Sabemos, que alquimia usa, cual es su plan y a quien va a atacar.. ¡vamos tras ella! —sugirió mayor de los Elric.

—Podríamos rastrear la con Retanjustsu —aporto Alphonse.

—"vamos tras ella" eso me suena a multitud, ¿quien los invito a participar en esto? —sonó irónica Oliver.

—Se trata de la vida de Riza, con ello ya estamos incluidos para ayudar.

—¡No irán!.

—¡Claro que si!

—Por supuesto que no irán —interrumpió el General y Ed lo miro sorprendido.

—¡Yo ayudare! Y no me importan lo que diga.

—Yo tampoco —entro Al.

—Porque .. si hablamos de Hawkeye.. ella es importante para mi.

—Ed.. —susurre

—No .. no quiero..

—Edward. Puedes ayudar, pero yo pondré un limite. Edwin no puede perder a su padre. —sonreí.

Continuará..

Hey espero que les guste este cap. Hacia tiempo que no haca un Prov Riza y vengo a avisar que cada cuando subiré Doble Capitulo ! Y cuando esto sea así, es porque habrá un Especial ! También aviso que cuando llegue al capitulo 20 les daré una sorpresa!.

Respondiendo Revierws !

Sonye-San: jeje de nada. Me gusta que hayas podido aclarar tus dudas y si, estaban bajo ataca, por un momento quise cambiarlo todo y que no hubiera nada, pero bueno. Bye!

Se despide Joselyn ! Besitos con chocolate y abrasitos con olor a flores.

(Este capitulo fue actualizado el Martes 22 de Diciembre del 2015)


	15. Chapter 15 - Cetra

Chapter 15 Cetra.

Prov Roy Mustang

Su sonrisa, era diferente, me gustaba verla sonreír, así fuese un minúsculo movimiento de labios.

Oh, y sus labios, no necesitaban ningún labial para verse provocativos para mi.

El cabello largo siempre le sentaba bien, era agradable la vista de el pelo suelto que caía en su espalda.

La piel suave y clara, me gustaba mas de lo que debía el tocarla, aunque en su espalda se tornare diferente al sentir las quemaduras.

Ella estaba feliz, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, y ... eso, me gustaba.

Mis ojos se habrieron lentamente, estaba oscuro, mire a mi derecha y veia los arboles pasar rapidamente, estabamos en el tren, camino a Cetra, habia pasado mucho desde que vine aqui, pero no habia remedio, ya que Alphonse encontro la Alquimia Ilusionista aquí y si queriamos saber mas de ella, teniamos que venir aquí.

Miro a la izquierda y la Teniente esta hay, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Entonses recuerdo lo que estaba soñando, seria mentira si dijiese que no me a gustado el sueño, despues del dia promitido se an buelto mas comunes. La idea de una Hawkeye sonriendo feliz, me hace sentir bien pero la realidad es otra, ella no es asi. Creo que los 20 años que llevo con esta mujer ya me estan afectando al fin y al cabo de todo esto, no puedo finjir que no pense que esto pasaria, tarde o tenprano, algo pasaria. Ni pensar que ahora tiene a un par de maniacos tras ella.

Y no se porque no me tomo esto a la ligera. No es la primera vez que intentan hacerle algo, pero esto parece ser algo diferente ¿porque? No se ni porque esto se esta convirtiendo en algo tan fuerte. Vamos, usan una alquimia de la cual su punto debil es un sentimiento como el amor, no se ve tan peligroso. No sera esto muy exagerado?

Me acomodo un poco mas en el haciento, bueno, lo mas que puedo ya que esto no es muy comodo que digamos, ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos mucha informacion sobre la alquimia Ilusionista ya que Alphonse no investigo mucho sobre eso sea lo que neseitamos para terminar de saber a que va todo esto. Busco comodidad por seguna vez, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, entonses en unos de ellos siento algo diferente y al tomarlo y sacarlo lo veo. El collar, ¿porque me he traido esto? Y recuerdo, claro, tenia intenciones de darcelo pero al ver lo que destesto estar en esa casano le quice dar nada. No creia que fuera buena idea, mierda .. otro recuerdo amargo, parece que es lo unico que puedo hacer por Hawkeye, solo darle malos recuerdos, soy un bastardo.

Dejo de mirar a la Teniente para ver la ventana y siento como su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, doy un pequeño vistaso a mi hombro y no puedo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa. No se ni porque pero, luego de ello pude cerrar los ojos y estar dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente.

Llegamos al lugar, adentrandonos en Cetra, siguiendo a los hermanos Elric, despues de un tiempo de caminar llegamos a un pequeño lugar que parecia ser una libreria, eran unos que otros estantes todos libros de alquimia. Alphonse entra en una de las filas de las mismas y comienza a buscar, pero regresa muy rapido y con una cara que no me da buena espina.

—Eh ... no esta.

—Como que no esta?

—Es lo que he dicho hermano, el libro no esta.

—¡Entonses! ¿como se supone que sabremos mas de la alquimia Ilu-

—¡Ed! De que hablamos antes de venir —hablo Oliver.

—Je.. lo se, lo siento, es que se me olvido.

—El punto es, ¿que haremos para encontrar ese libro?

—Porque no preguntamos quien se lo ha llevado.

—¿Como?

—Allí, hay un biblotecario —señalo Miles a nuestra izquierda.

—Ah.. ya me habia dado cuenta.

—Claro, como no —sone ironico.

—Callate Mustang, porque no mas bien ayudas. —dijo Edward.

Asi que me dirige a el lugar en el cual estaba el biblotecario.

—Me podria decir que paso con el libro de Alquimia Ilu-

—General ! —escuche decir de la Teniente.

Claro, claro. Ya se me habia pasado el hecho de que si digo la palabra "alquimia Ilusionista" Scar se convierte en un hombre el cual trara a la Teniente como una chica llamada Rumy. Es un poco curioso que estemos investigando "la alquimia ilusionista" y no podamos decir su nombre.

—Lo siento lo olvidaba —mire a la Teniente para regresar la vista al sujeto.

—Lo vino a comprar una niña hace como media hora. —hablo el chico.

—Mierda..

—Sabes algo sobre esa niña ? —entro en converacion Oliver— No se su nombre o alguna direccion.

—-Solo se que se llama Rosalie Rogerd y para que la buscan ? Alguna cosa que no recuerden o alguna pesadilla atormentante ?

Que ? Deque esta hablando ese hombre.

—A que te refieres con eso ? —pregunto Oliver.

—Ese es su trabajo, usa alquimia para hacerte recordar cosas o borrarlas de tu mente.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Si ! Creo que si —hablo esta ves Alphonse.— es una de las pocas formas saludables de usarla.

—Bien, ¿Sabes adonde podemos hallarle? —dijo Edward.

—No, en realidad, tu no la puedes buscar, si la nesecitas ella te encontrara.

—No me jodas..

—Yo la nesecito. —interrumpio Scar— nesecito que me haga olvidar algo.

—Pues .. solo esperen.

Ya que no podiamos sacar informacion de allí, pensamos hacer otra cosa, preguntar por el paradero de la tal Rosalie, Pero habia un solo problema..

—Hola soy Elizabeth, me preguntaba si usted sabe algo sobre Rosalie Rogerd —pregunto la Teniente a un vendedor de frutas.

La cosa era, que tras los susesos de la guerra los habitantes de Cetra no eran muy amigables con los militares y a pesar de los esfuersos del viejo Grumman ellos siguen teniendo su actitud en contra de nosotros, asi que no tubimos mas remedio que usar alquimia para hacer ropa que ponernos y usar los nombres claves.

—No hace mucho, se fue hacia el callejon que esta a mi lado —dijo el señor— pero ¿que decean con ella?

—Un amigo Ishbal nesecita su ayuda. —respondi.


	16. Chapter 16 - Conocimiento Medio

Chapter 16 – El conocimiento medio.

Prov. Narrador.

Los presentes seguían aun sorprendidos, la persona que tanto buscaban estuvo siempre cerca de ellos y para mayor sorpresa ¡era una niña! Una niña que no pasaba la mayoría de edad, ya unos cuantos minutos desde que Roy pregunto quién era aún seguían mirando con asombro.

—Eh...bueno ¿para qué me necesitaban? —pregunto la joven. Pasaron unos minutos y allí Scar reacciono y hablo.

—Necesitamos saber todo sobre tu alquimia.

La niña, rápidamente dio 2 pasos atrás, alzando las manos en modo de negación.

—No puedo, menos sin saber quiénes son —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—-bien, yo soy Edward Elric, el mi hermano Alphonse Elric, este es Miles, ella Oliver, Roy y Riza, y el que te hablo, es Scar.

El silencio llego, nadie decía nada. La pequeña, por así decirlo comenzó a analizar a las personas a su alrededor una por una, fijándose en cada detalle para comprender la situación actual.

—Scar es el solitario, Alphonse y Edward son los conocedores de alquimia, Oliver y Miles son los conocedores de luchas, Roy a cargo y Riza, novia del que está a cargo y la que lo protege. Me equivoco?

La respuesta no llego, no por falta de cortesía ni mucho menos por falta de conocimiento, era por una de las cosas que ella había dicho, específica y especialmente de la última. Sentían que si decían algo caerían a carcajadas al piso, parecía que aguantarían todos y que la situación quedaría tranquila. Y por primera vez paso, y no hubo caos, bueno no completamente

—Solo un detalle pequeña, Los últimos dos no tiene ningún tipo de relación. —aclaro Oliver

—Bueno... Los errores ocurren.

—Y que enorme error fue —dijo Edward

—Es que parecen ser pareja, se ven tan tiernos juntos.

— ¿Tiernos ? Dime la verdad... ¿Necesitas lentes o algo así?

—Es hora de cambiar de tema.

—Claro Mustang! ¡Cambiemos de tema! Para que nadie se dé cuenta que...

—¿Nos puedes ayudar? —intervino Alphonse.

—Claro que puedo ayudar a su amigo Scar.

—Espera —dijo Scar— como sabias que...

—Fácil, escuche que lo comentaste en la librería. —respondió como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

—Entonces... ¡Porque dejaste que diéramos vueltas por toda Cetra!

—Señor Edward, seré sincera ¡Es que se veía muy divertido!

Si, era definitivo, era una completa niña, su actitud infantil y su físico decía más que cualquier cosa así hacia ver que Rosalie Rogerd era una niña que no alcanzaba los 17 años de edad. Tras eso, ella les dijo que los llevaría a un lugar más tranquilo y discreto donde ella podría quitar la alquimia ilusionista de Scar. Pasaron un rato caminando hasta llegar a una simple casa a los alrededores, entraron y tras cerrar la puerta la niña hablo.

—Esta es un lugar más confiable para hablar y poder ayudarles. Ahora, comencemos de inmediato ayudando a... Scar no

—Puedes llamarme como desees —le respondió a ella, mientras se acercaba a la misma.

—Scar me parece más... lindo, bueno acércate mas y ponte derecho, antes de comenzar, te diré por adelanto que lamento lo que te are ahora.

—A que te refieres...

Rápidamente ella poso sus manos en forma de rezo y le dio una bofetada en la cara a Scar. El mismo se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio estando a punto decaerse pero se mantuvo de pie.

—Pero que…

—¡Cuál es la palabra clave! —pregunto.

—¡Alquimia Ilusionista!

—Qué sentido de humor tan hilarante tiene el que te hiso eso.

—Ni me lo digas —respondió Scar.

Todos los demás quedaron en silencio, un poco impresionados por lo rápido que paso toda la situación, pero lo que más impresiono es que la extraña actitud causada por William había desaparecido.

—Al parecer ha surtido efecto.

—Rosalie, ¿no existe ninguna manera de la cual nos puedas ayudar? —pregunto Alphonse.

—No creo poder. —fue sincera.

—Tendremos que buscar en otros lugares para saber más de esta alquimia y poder vencer a Julia —dijo

—Esperen... ¿tiene algún tipo de conflicto con Julia Petrovee?

—Se podría decir que sí. —hablo Riza

—Eres una Hawkeye o algo así? —pregunto con obvio tono de ironía, pero al ver que nadie le dirigía la palabra y estaban con miradas serias, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy equivocada. —Espera... Eres una Hawkeye! —grito.

Todos miraron sorprendidos el tono con el cual ella lo había dicho, además de la armadura Barry , nadie más mostraba una actitud así hacia ella. Por otra parte Rosalie mostraba unos ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

—Riza Hawkeye! La primera francotiradora capas de no fallar ningún tiro, simplemente excepcional! El Ojo de Halcón! Una soldado ejemplar, eres uno de los ejemplos a seguir para mí —Riza no pudo evitar sacar una simple y corta sonrisa.

—¿Entonces ya que me imagino que quieres lo mejor para Hawkeye, nos dirías algo sobre la alquimia Ilusionista?

—No puedo darles información sobre ella.

—Ese viejo de Emmett no nos ayudó en nada.

—Emmett? Te refieres a ese viejo que vive en Abdul?

—Que sabes del anciano ?

—Un predicador, más espiritual que cualquiera.

—También un tipo de adivino —comento Miles.

— ¿Adivino? Eso no es posible, ni mucho menos cierto, Emmett no da un futuro cercano ni mucho menos un trascurso de una vida pasado o futura, ni situaciones, tiempo y estados. Solo da indicios, rastros físicos. De vez en cuando al tomar contacto da con recuerdo de corto plazo.

—Pero si él nos dio una gran explicación de nuestros pasados presentes y futuros, inclusive nos recomendó cosas para que el mismo no sucediera.

—Eso no me da buena espina ¿podrían explicar algo de lo que dijo?

—Dijo que la Teniente y yo tendríamos que alejarnos para evitar el que nos capturaran.

—Entonces no fue el que les dijo todo eso, esto tiene que ser obra de Julia, desea la alquimia Incendiaria, igual que una gran parte de los alquimistas en sus inicios.

— ¿Porque un alquimista querría una alquimia que es completamente nula en tiempos de lluvia? —pregunto Oliver.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio, observo a Roy y al ver sus ojos que muestran un tinte de molestia por lo dicho por Oliver, supo que ella decía lo correcto. No podía hablar más de la cuenta, ni mucho menos insinuar algo. Así que rápidamente cambio el tema.

— ¿Qué otra cosa les dijo Emmett? Quizás a pesar de tener la alquimia Ilusionista en su cuerpo, pudo haber dado algunas pistas sobre lo ocurrido.

—Nos dio un acertijo. ¿Eso es validado como una cosa dicha por él?

—Pues sí, pero no me lo digan ahora.

— ¿Ahora?

—Esta es una situación algo grave... quiero ayudar a Riza, pero no puedo darles información sobre la alquimia, tengo que mantener ordenes o condenarme a romperlas… yo… yo…

La conclusión, nerviosismo y demás de la joven se hiso notar, parecía ser algo poco común para una niña actuar así, se veía muy concentrada pero al mismo tiempo desalineada, era una actitud confusa, hasta que dio un simple respiro y se relajó de tal manera hacia ver que lo anterior visto fue solo una corta ilusión.

—Les ayudare, pero para estar segura, tendré que acompañarles.

Todos parecían relajarse un poco, pero solo fue un pequeño detalle, aún faltaba más.

— ¿A qué te refieres con obligaciones de ordenes o condena miento? —quiso saber Riza— ¿no eres algo joven para algo como eso?

—Bueno, eso se debe a la historia de los Hawkeye.

—El viejo nos contó algo sobre ella.

— ¿A si? Pues quizás todo sea cierto, o todo sea falso, o sea verdad y mentira al mismo tiempo...

—Tienes una actitud rara para ser una niña —señalo Miles

— ¿Niña? Tengo 20 años

—Que!

Continuara…

¡Hola!, he regresado de la oscuridad! Naw mentira, como les comente una vez aun soy menor de edad, eso indica que estoy aun en colegio, me ha costado un monto volver a fanfiction, he tenido una y mil cosas que hacer, pero hare lo que pueda para seguir subiendo capítulos! Porque de que termino esta historia, la termino.

Creo que pase de la pobreza a la riqueza y de la riqueza de vuelta a la pobreza. ¡Los comentarios han desaparecido! Por favor háganme saber si estoy fallando en algo! Lo corregiré al instante. Ya estoy releyendo los capítulos para mejorar la ortografía !

Sonye-San: Me cuesta mucho la idea de cambiar el nombre de Scar por "cicatriz" me parece más lindo Scar. Pero are lo posible para ponerlo en entre paréntesis para que lo comprendas !

Besos y abrazos!


	17. Chapter 17 -Especial: Aptitudes

Llego la hora de otro especial! Este es una idea de como era Roy y Riza antes de la Guerra De Ishbal.

Nota especial [Importante leerla] : Tras unos ajustes me di cuenta de que el capítulo 14 esta mal ejecutado y que los sucesos ocurridos en una parte afectaría el curso de la historia así que lo edite y subí otra vez, les recomiendo que lo lean otra vez para que así no se confundan, el Cap 15 también necesito actualización pero esta fue mínima. Tampoco digo que la del 14 sea drástica. [Informe de último momento, los capítulos editados tienen problemas ortográficos tras confundir me subiendo el borrador, pronto sera arreglado]

Bueno, tras informar ello dejo que lean este capítulo especial!

Prov Riza Hawkeye

Hoy era un día como de costumbre, me encontraba en la cocina ya que había terminado de arreglar todo después de haber cocinado y limpiar lo que quedaba. Eso me hace pensar en que la casa las cosas no son como ante desde la llegada de Mustang-san.

Antes hacia comida para mi padre y yo, ahora es para mi padre, Mustang-san y yo.

Antes la casa era silenciosa, ahora con Mustang-san aquí, la casa siempre esta llena diariamente con varios ruidos de tropiezos o cosas cayendo al piso.

Antes tenía una simple y tranquila soledad, ahora en repetitivas ocasiones me encuentro escuchando cualquier cosa que el me dice.

—Riza-chan —se escucha a lo lejos.

Y hablando de Mustang-san, hay viene. Podría quedarme callada y esconder me para no estar con el y disfrutar mi momento a solas, pero en realidad y muy en el fondo, tener a alguien en casa es algo realmente entretenido.

—Que sucede Mustang-san.

Y entonces me encontré con un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros quien me miraba mientras avanzaba hacia mi.

—Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar en algo.

—Dependiendo de la situación y de lo que quieres que te ayude.

—Bueno...

Aquí vamos de nuevo, cada vez que me pide un favor se pone así, mira a todos lado menos a mi, luego se reactiva otra vez y me mira, respira hondo, se pone derecho, se ha cerca lo mas que puede y luego simplemente lo dice.

—Mi madre cumplirá año dentro de unos días , no tengo ni idea de que regalarle y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar.

¿Que?

—Me imagine que tu como chica podrías ayudarme a elegir algo.

Nunca lograré entender a este chico.

—¿Porque no le preguntas te a Lauren?

Al decir eso, el se pone nervioso. Por favor, no hagas tan obvio el hecho de que te gusta la hija del hombre al que le trabajas.

—Pues... ¡Vamos Riza-chan! No lo hagas tan difícil.

Bueno, ahora que lo pienso es un lindo día, caminar un poco por el pueblo no me ara mal.

—Bien, te ayudaré, aunque tenias que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de pedirlo. Sabes que hubiera sido una perfecta oportunidad para estar a solas con Lauren.

—De hecho, necesito una opinión sincera, ella diría que todo es lindo, aunque se tratase de un pedazo de piedra mal pintado.

Levante una ceja mirando con curiosidad, me pare de la silla y me dirijo a la puerta, el me sigue a ella.

Me parece raro que a pesar de que sea alguien que le guste hable de ella de esa manera.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a bajar, es un día muy soleado y tranquilo, un día donde simplemente no se tiene que hacer mas nada que disfrutar de la tranquilidad y serenidad de la vida, pero tampoco significa que el caminar le quite lo bueno. Mientras seguimos caminando vemos a la anciana Leila, a su perro Ash y a su nieta Lauren, quien al ver a Mustang-san lo saluda y se sonroja , pero al verme a mi me saluda con molestia.

Es algo estúpido de su parte que se sienta así con mi presencia, quizás la anciana Leila la haga entrar en razón.

—Mira la bien y fíjate bastante, esa es tu competencia —escuche que dijo la anciana en susurro.

¿Esto es enserio? Hay que ver que las mujeres de este pueblo no piensan en mas que casarse, tienen la cabeza llena de estupideces.

—Esa anciana es una demente —dijo Mustang.

—¿Tu crees? —hable sarcástica.

—Bueno, ahora se que le gusto.

—¿Tu lo dudabas? Se nota que eres un hombre.

—Claro que lo sabia. Por eso también te pedí que me acompañaras, así le gustaré mas.

—¿¡Que tu que!? Es todo, me regreso. Intenta ver que le puedes regalar a tu madre.

Dí media vuelta de inmediato y comencé a caminar, esto es inaceptable y desconsiderado. ¡Que valla con Lauren y le termine regalando un pedazo de piedra mal pintado que se dañe en el envío!

—¡No! Riza espera, ¡lo dije en broma! ¡de verdad necesito tu ayuda!

Me detengo. Rayos, este tipo y su sentido del humor, doy la vuelta para mirarlo a lo lejos.

—¿Fue una broma muy pesada?

—Tu que piensas Mustang.

El se rasca la nuca, me mira, hace una mueca y abre la boca, como si se preparara para decir algo pero no lo hace, se acerca a mi y me toma la mano.

—¿Vamos?

Lo miro seria y luego dirijo mi mirada a su mano tomando la mía, el capta el mensaje.

—Lo siento —me suelta la mano nunca me acostumbro.

—Pronto lo aras.

Nos quedamos en silencio en ese lugar, se que espera que lo perdone por su broma de mal gusto. Hoy es un día muy lindo para molestias, así que lo dejare pasar.

—No se supone que tenemos que ir al pueblo.

—Si —sonríe— vamos.

Doy una simple sonrisa y continuo caminando, Mustaco comienza a contar me cosas de su madre, algunos de sus gustos y anécdotas divertidas de su entorno.

Puede que Mustaco tenga 16 y yo 13, puede que el venga de un lugar lleno de novedades y yo sea de un pueblo, que el sea hombre y yo mujer, que nuestras actitudes sean opuestas y aun así logro convivir con el. Se que me molesto con el por su forma de ser pero...

Espero que ese chico gracioso, amable, dedicado, despistado, terco y alegre nunca desaparezca.

Fin (?)

Rey! Les quiero preguntar algo, como saben vamos por el capítulo 17 y les dije que tendrían una sorpresa en el Capítulo 20, pues esa sorpresa puede comenzar a partir de este capitulo por eso quiero saber si están de acuerdo con que comience a partir de este capítulo para que valla cronológicamente hasta llegar al capítulo 20 que es la gran sorpresa. Espero su respuesta a través de los comentarios.

Sonde-san, Angie y Carolina gracias por sus comentarios! Aun aumentado mi sueldo! :3

Besos y abrazos!


	18. Chapter 18 -Especial: De Sentimientos

Gracias por aceptar la idea ! Ahora vendrá la continuación de ese capítulo! Espero que les guste mi sorpresa y que también les guste estos 3 capítulos especiales.

Nota importante: los errores del capítulo 14 y 15 están en revisión xD, revisaré si también hay en el 16.

Edad de Roy y Riza: No chicos no es un error de edades, esto es un año después de la llegada de Roy a la casa Hawkeye. Osea que Roy tiene 16 y Riza 13.

Ahora lean !

Prov Roy Mustang.

Me encontraba caminando por el pueblo con Riza, fue muy amable de su parte aun estar conmigo a pesar de mi broma, de verdad no pensé en las consecuencias de ello, pero no me puedo culpar de completamente.

Que niña de esa edad actúa de manera fría y directa.

La mayoría de chicas de esa edad actúan diferentes, mas infantiles y ilusionadas, así que lo admito aun me cuesta entender a la señorita Riza Hawkeye, entre el gran misterio de esta niña esta su restricción al tacto, o para ser realistas al simple y común tacto humano. ¡Vamos! No te ahorcare con un abrazo, no te romperé la mano con un simple apretón, no te quemaré la cara con un beso en la mejilla y no te dejare sin palmas solo por chocar 5.

Lo único que acepta es mirarla a los ojos, parece que así se expresa, me gusta mirarla a los ojos, aunque su mirada sea fría, sus ojos son lindos, se necesita de mucha concentración para entenderlos, pero vale la pena.

—Mustang-san ¿tienes una idea de lo que le guste a tu madre? —preguntó

—Le gustan los aretes, collares... ese tipo de cosas.

—Pues entremos a una joyería.

—Bien.

Nos acercamos a la primera joyería, ella comenzó a ver algunos aretes y yo me mantenía atrás de ella para preguntarle si algunos otros eran lindos. En un momento deje de estar atrás de ella y vi unos aretes que me recordaron a mi madre, me dirigí a preguntarle a Riza pero vi que ella se fijo en algo, unos lindas perlas de color morado claro, eran unos lindos, muy simples para ser uno que ella buscara para mi madre así que me fue fácil saber eran de su gusto.

—¿Te gustan esos? —dije atrás de ella

Se sorprendió un poco y respondió rápidamente que no y me pregunto por los que tenia en la mano, le dije que los vi en una estantería en a mis espaldas, ella dijo que los que tenia en mi mano no funcionarían pero que aun quedaban unas 2 tiendas en el pueblo.

Fuimos a las otras 2 y ninguno vimos unos aretes buenos, así que regresamos a la primera, Riza vio un conjunto de collar y aretes lindos y ese fue el que decidimos comprar, los lleve a la casa y me dispuse a comprarlo.

—Mustang-san, iré a comprar unas manzanas ¿quieres una?

—No, gracias.

—Entonces nos vemos en el mercado.

Sigo en la corta fila, veo como Riza se va, llega mi turno y el vendedor pregunta:

—¿Es todo lo que desea llevar, o quiere algo mas?

¿Que si quiero algo mas?

—De hecho, quiere esos que están aya —apunto a una estantería— las perlas con morado claro.

—Iré por ellas enseguida.

Quiero una sonrisa de Riza Hawkeye.

Y también un abrazo.

Y un apretón de manos.

Y un beso en la mejilla.

Tan solo desear eso es el delito mas grande del mundo, pero quiero verla feliz, ¿es mucho pedir?

Salgo del lugar con una bolsa donde están las cosas que compre y comienzo a buscar a Riza, logro verla comprando las manzanas, pero luego veo algo que no me gusta. Riza forcejea con chico. Me aproximo a la situación y sin preguntar lo quito de Riza.

—¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?

—Nada que te importe, ahora muévete, quiero mi paga.

—Yo te pague tus dos manzanas, no hay nada que pagar.

—Te dije que te daré una mas por un beso así que dame mi beso pequeña.

—Yo no acepte un estúpida manzana.

Riza dejo la bolsa con las dos manzanas en el monto, miro al chico, luego a mi. Dio un paso adelante y hablo.

—No quiero tus manzanas, devuélveme mi dinero.

—Si me das un beso te la devuelvo.

Ya estoy harto de escuchar eso! Así que tomo del cuello al chico.

—Regresa el dinero ahora.

—Si eres su novio, no me importa, solo quítate no me interesa pelear contigo.

—Mustang! Suéltalo —dijo Riza.

—Pero...

—Solo hazlo por favor.

Decido hacer caso a Riza y lo suelto.

—¿Pero que pasa aquí? —pregunto un hombre.

—Este niño, no quiere ni vender 2 manzanas ni regresar el dinero, me ofende pidiendo a cambio de ambas cosas un beso.

—¿¡Pero!? Saben, disculpen las molestias, tengan sus dos manzana y les regalo otra por el mal entendido.

Tomo las tres manzanas y comienzo a caminar, Riza no me dirigió la palabra, estaba molesta, pero no se si molesta conmigo por mi actitud, molesta por lo que paso o molesta por ambas cosas. La mas segura era la última. Antes de llegar a ese sendero silenciosos decidí enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Solo dime que hice para merecerme este silencio incomodo Riza.

Ella seguía sin responder.

—Vamos habla Riza!

Pero ella no hace nada, sigue sin hablar.

Me detengo y ella sigue caminando.

—Sabes, compraré algo mas en el pueblo, nos vemos en el camino.

Y ella no hace nada.

Camino de regreso, pienso que debería y a darle una paliza a ese idiota, pero me quito la idea de la cabeza sabiendo que a Riza no le gustara la idea, decido volver a la casa Hawkeye, dejare que todo pase y no opinaré.

Después de un rato de caminar y caminar logro escuchar la vos de Riza, logro verla y me escondo para seguir escuchando

—Lo siento, no se donde esta, la última ves me dijo que regresaría al pueblo.

—Es mentira, sabes adonde esta! Dime adonde esta Roy-kun !

—Te he dicho que no se, así que con permiso, me voy a mi casa.

—No intentes robarte a mi hombre niñita!

—¿Y a que viene ese? De verdad las chicas de 16 años parece que no tiene nada en la cabeza.

—¿A que te refieres? Deja de insultarme o sufrirás.

—Si, sufriré un aburrimiento total, así que quítate del medio de una vez y deja pasar.

Y pude ver como Lauren hecho la mano hacia atrás y se disponía a darle una cachetada, pero también fui testigo de lo furiosa que puede ser Riza Hawkeye, al ver como lo detuvo y le respondió con un puño en la cara.

—No estoy de humor. —dijo Riza ya a espaldas de Lauren.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Lauren y la empujo.

—Que te pasa Lauren? —pregunte, llegando a la situación, intente ayudar a Riza, pero ella se negó

—Riza se cayo.

—No se cayo, tu la empujaste.

—Y eso importa?

—A mi me importa.

Dije eso y me hice oídos sordos a lo demás que me decía comencé a caminar con Riza en silencio, tome una manzana y la comí en el trascurso del camino, llegamos a la casa, ella entro y yo me quede afuera en las escaleras.

Solo quería pasar un buen día, invente la excusa del cumpleaños de Chris para que fuéramos al pueblo, A Chris le faltan 5 meses mas para su cumpleaños. Quería ver si le gustaban este tipo de cosas, vi que si y se lo compre. También quería pasar por la panadería para preguntar por un pie de manzana, saber cuanto cuesta, fingir que mando el regalo a Chris, preguntarle si quería que regresáramos a casa y volver tranquilamente, comer una manzana y hablar mas con Riza. Y luego de todo eso, preguntarle si quería acompañarme a un pueblo llamado Resembool, un pueblo mas tranquilo para pasar el tiempo darle esos perlas y decir ¨Feliz Próximo Cumpleaños¨

Solo pude comer una manzana.

Creo que me gustaría ser como Riza, sin mucho sentimentalismo. Pero entonces no seria yo, seria alguien mas, alguien que no soy.

De sentimientos... me gustaría que Riza fuera así, pero no puedo cambiarla, en el fondo no quiero. Así como es esta bien, el equivocado aquí soy yo. Tengo que entenderla, ella no quiere apretones de manos, besos en la mejilla y abrazos, solo quiere que me la entienda con señales que me muestre a través de sus ojos.

Intentaré entenderte Riza Hawkeye, intentaré entender tu forma de mostrar sentimientos, así me cueste años he inclusive tenga que dejar la alquimia, porque también puedo ayudar a las personas una a la vez.

Aunque es puro capricho, eso lo se, pero lo are.

Por ella.

Continuara~


	19. Chapter 19 - Especial: Reales

Capitulo 19 – Especial: Reales.

Prov. Narrador.

El día era como de costumbre, simple y tranquilo. Roy leía un libro alquímico mientras Riza hacia el almuerzo, ya había pasado 1 mes del incidente entre Lauren y Riza, conjunto a el del chico insistente. Ninguno indago en el tema después de los incidentes ocurridos, Hawkeye no decía nada que tuviera que ver con Lauren y en las pocas ocasiones que iba al mercado evitaba pasar por la zona del incidente, así mismo Mustang dejo de tener tratos con Lauren y si por alguna razón pasaba por el mercado así fuese con o sin Riza decidía no fijarse en ese lugar.

Las cosas volvieron a su antiguo lugar, lugar que Mustang odiaba ya que todo parecía frio y solitario. Ya no podía ver los ojos ámbar de Riza expresarse como antes. Ella se había aislado como en aquel entonces, sin hablar y solo comunicándole la hora de la comida. La frustración de Roy aumento en la tranquila y normal tarde de ese mismo día, tras Riza haberle comunicado que su padre deseaba hablar con el

—Señor ¿desea hablar conmigo?

—Sí, ya han pasado 9 meses Mustang, puedes retirarte a tu casa entre esta y la próxima semana.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Belton alzo la vista algo sorprendido por la expresión de su joven aprendiz, lo miro fijamente y sin mas dijo:

—Es lo que te digo y es lo que harás.

Por otra parte Roy miro con molestia a su maestro, sabia que ya se acercaba la fecha limite de su viaje, ya que Belton le dijo que cada año que pasara como su aprendiz le sumaria 2 meses para estar allí, comenzó con 7 meses y ahora estaba terminando de cumplir 9, el próximo serian 11. Pero lo que en realidad de molestaba era que después de la semana limite que le quedaba, después de su partida, la semana siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Riza.

— ¿Algún problema? —pregunto Belton.

—No. —dijo obviamente molesto, pero después dio un tono más amable, por mero respeto— solo lamento perderme el cumpleaños de Riza. —admitió.

Los ojos azules de Belton volvieron a dirigirse a él joven quien se mantenía al frente de el, en esta oportunidad el mayor hablo con un tono más duro.

—Llegaste aquí para ser mi aprendiz, no para cortejar a mi hija. No soy como esa vieja de Leila que anda vendiendo a Lauren.

Roy se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el hombre, abriendo los ojos con algo de sorpresa ¿el viejo Belton, en realidad piensa que él...? Roy decidió negar rápidamente la insinuación de su maestro

—No tengo ese tipo de intenciones señor yo…

—Mientes, soy viejo, no salgo de casa pero no soy idiota, además de vez en cuando recibo visitas y la última vez vino una mujer llamada Elisa Petrovee, pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de su hijo Eder hace un mes. Me dijo que el chico que la acompañaba la protegió a toda costa ''será un buen esposo, ha tomado una buena decisión''

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Me preocupo por ella pero no…

—No te preocupes —dijo amenazante— ella es mi hija y sabe cómo cuidarse y defenderse. No necesita de ti y menos de mí.

Roy apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza –viejo bastado– pensó furiosamente ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Ante los ojos de cualquiera Riza no podía hacer eso con apenas 13 años, teniendo demasiadas responsabilidades para su corta edad. Él quería ayudarla y Belton no quería eso por pensar como un padre por primera vez en su vida. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse para responder por mero respeto al hombre sentado al frente de él.

—Sí Señor.

Y luego se fue de la habitación queriendo golpear cualquier cosa, salió de la casa y se acercó al único árbol que hay en el territorio de la misma y el efecto de toda su rabia acumulada hiso que golpeara algo, solo que no era lo correcto para golpear.

Riza había decidido salir de la casa y leer un libro en la sombra del enorme árbol de la casa y entonces oyó algo. Un grito lleno de puro dolor, se alarmo de inmediato acercándose al lugar y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con un Roy Mustang adolorido tirado en el suelo, apretando su mano derecha con fuerza, la misma se encontraba con cortadas y moretones. Era obvio que se había golpeado mucho, eso le preocupo.

— ¡Mustang-san! ¿Qué se supone que te hiciste?

Roy la miro, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos ámbar, ella se preocupó por él, por su estado actual y no sabía si alegrarse por sentir que ha vuelto a existir para la rubia o lamentarse por hacerla preocuparse tanto por pequeñeces suyas.

— Yo…

—Idiota como siempre no… —suspiro— iré a buscar algo para curarte.

Riza encontró en casa un botiquín de primeros auxilios para desinfectar y vendar la herida, aunque no era grave para ella era simplemente preocupante.

—Tienes que visitar a el doctor del pueblo —hablo Riza dejando la mano recién vendada cuidadosamente en el césped.

—Bien, lo are…

— ¿Qué se supone que paso? —fue directo al grano Riza.

—Golpee el árbol con mi puño —admitió algo avergonzado.

Se dio cuenta de que no fue la idea más inteligente e ingeniosa que mantuvo en su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, completa y simplemente doloroso pero entonces su cuerpo hiso algo peor para la situación, hiso que le diera hambre.

— ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez?

—Es una larga historia…

—No me importa escuchar, así el estofado se enfriara lo suficiente para poder comerlo.

—Hablando de eso, me está dando hambre —aprovecho para cambiar de tema.

Roy intento levantarse, pero cometió el error de usar su mano lastimada para hacerlo, esto causo que Roy diera un ahogado grito.

—Mustang… ¡idiota!

Ella intento ayudarle a pararse sin sus manos y tras lograrlo le dijo:

—Hablaremos de lo sucedido aquí después de la comida, espero que puedas ser diestro hasta que un profesional revise tu mano.

—lo intentare.

A la hora del almuerzo Roy y Riza comían en silencio y tranquilidad, bueno solo Riza ya que por parte de Mustang solo se podía ver una escena muy graciosa, un Roy intentando comer sin que la comida se cayera del cubierto y volviese a el plato por el simple hecho de que no podía llevar ni un bocado con su mano izquierda. Era frustrante para él, pero gracioso para ella.

—Eres un completo tonto e idiota Mustang.

— ¡Vamos! Me esfuerzo lo más que puedo —dijo el haciendo un mohín.

—No me refiero a tu inútil intento de comer ¿Cómo terminaste golpeando a un árbol con tu puño?

—Pues solo puse la mano en forma de puño y golpee el árbol.

—Quiero una razón y causa Mustang —hablo seria.

—Solo estaba molesto y fue la única cosa que vi y…

—La razón.

—Ya te dije que estaba…

—La realidad de la situación Mustang, no puedes molestarte de la nada.

—Yo solo…

Roy se llenaba de valor tenía que decirle la verdad, que la razón de su enojo era por mero capricho de quedarse aquí por su cumpleaños y que Belton no quería eso, ya que tenía una idea errónea de la preocupación de Mustang hacia ella. Antes de decirle ello alguien toco la puerta. La más joven se levantó de la mesa para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con Lauren, la hija del jefe de Mustang.

—Mi padre desea saber porque Roy no ha ido a trabajar más —la joven se asomó sin permiso hacia la casa y visualizo a Mustang, sin previos avisos y empujando de la entrada de la casa a Riza corrió hacia el chico y se le tiro encima — ¡Roy-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? ¡Oh! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a comer? Te extraño tanto Roy, me siento sola sin ti ¿crees que podríamos salir después del almuerzo y…?

La cabeza de Roy daba vueltas, pregunta tras preguntas provenientes esa voz que comenzaba a fastidiarles ¿de verdad le gustaba esta chica o solo estaba con ella por pura lastima? Le molesto su actitud, tanto actual como pasada, sus comentarios agrios hacia Riza, su voz chillona y fastidiosa ¿quería ver esa cara el próximo año? ¿Tener que aguantar todas estas boberías? Poco a poco comenzaba a molestarse por todo esto, ¡había empujado a Riza solo para venir a tirársele encima! No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba nada de esto nada de los que pensaba los demás con respecto a su forma de actuar hacia Riza.

— ¡Basta! —grito Mustang, la joven se inmuto, quedándose se pie frente a él.

—Pero…

—Vente Lauren. —dijo duro.

—Pero eres mi novio y -

—No tengo nada contigo, quiero que te vallas y le digas a tu padre que no trabajare más para él.

— ¡Soy perfecta!

—No tienes modales, eres chillona y fastidiosa, no pides ni permiso ni disculpas por entrar a una casa que no es tuya, para mí no eres perfecta. Vete.

Los ojos de Lauren se aguaban, así que se separó de Roy y corrió hacia la puerta para al salir cerrarla.

Riza aun en el suelo intentaba analizar la situación, pero no sabía que sucedía, no tenía idea de todo lo que había ocurrido y tampoco sabía por qué Roy había actuado de esa manera, sobre todo con alguien quien parecía gustarle, simplemente no sabía nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que se levantó, dispuesta a ver lo que le sucedía al chico que aún se encontraba sentado mirando a una esquina de la mesa.

—Mustang…

—La razón por la cual golpee ese árbol es porque tu padre quiere que me valla antes de tu cumpleaños, piensa que te estoy cortejando porque la madre de ese chico que intento besarte se lo insinuó. Estoy molesto porque tu padre piense eso, yo solo quiero ayudarte, estoy molesto con Lauren porque piensa exactamente lo mismo. Estoy molesto con todos porque piensa eso, molesto con tu padre porque no se preocupa por ti, molesto conmigo por no poder contener mi rabia me molesta -

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a comer? —pregunto Riza de la nada.

Él la miro y vio una simple sonrisa, más que suficiente para que todo lo que tuviera en su cabeza se esfumara.

— ¿Podrías? —pregunto el, algo apenado.

Ella siguió sonriendo, todo eso solo por preocuparse por ella, tanta rabia solo por ayudarla. Se sintió feliz de no estar sola, por lo menos no mientras él estuviera allí, eso era suficiente, para ella eso era más que suficiente.

—Sí. —respondió ella.

—Espera —Roy se levantó, y se encaminó a las escaleras para ir a su habitación y buscar una cajita morada, bajo y se acercó a Riza con la cajita escondida tras de él.

—Lamento no estar aquí para tu cumpleaños, pero aun así no puedo irme de aquí sin regalarte algo —Roy mostro la cajita morada hacia Riza y se la puso cerca de sus manos— Feliz cumpleaños Riza —sonrió.

La joven tomo la cajita y la abrió, encontrándose con esas lindas perlas moradas claras que vio en la joyería, le habían gustado desde que las vio, pero no pensó que Roy se había dado cuenta de ello. Era verdad, el no estaría para el día de su cumpleaños, pero fue capaz de recordarla y buscar un regalo para darle antes de su partida, no fue en el momento más agradable en el cual lo recibió, tampoco el día, los acontecimientos ocurridos en él no lo ameritaban y aun así todo eso cambio el curso de la situación, estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias Mustang —sonrió.

Después de todo, la realidad era que pasaban cosas buenas y pasaban cosas malas. Pero siempre habría una solución y si no la hay por lo menos habrá alegría entre las cosas malas.

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Espero que les guste. Y que se hayan dado cuenta el algunos detalles que hay entre los capítulos, ya en el próximo capítulo volveremos a el presente.

¡Gracias a los comentarios y espero verles pronto!

Besos y abrazos

JoselynCastle.


	20. Chapter 20 - La Verdad, Part I

Capítulo 20 — La Verdad, Part I.

Prov. Narrador.

Todos miraban extrañados a la joven, sus términos no concordaban con su actitud, nada encajaba pareciendo que quizás esta niña no sea tan niña, así que Miles decidió hacer lo más sabio, preguntar.

—Tienes una actitud rara para ser una niña —dijo Miles.

— ¿Niña? Tengo 20 años

— ¡Que! —dijo sorprendido Miles, mientras los demás solo estaban con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, 19 pero no sé si eso sea ser una niña. ¿Lo es? —se dijo eso final más a si misma que a los que estaban a su alrededor y comenzó a analizar su propia pregunta.

—No creo que tengas 19 años, actúas -

— ¿Como una niña? —Termino de decir ella— son los defectos de ser alquimista de ilusiones. Puedo entrar en puertas de la verdad de muchas persona, tanto alquimistas como no alquimistas, esto hace que -

— ¿¡Puertas de la verdad que no perecen a alquimistas!? ¡Es mentira!—dijo Elric

—Claro que no, las puertas de la verdad no solo están en los alquimistas. Todos tenemos puertas que nos llevan hacia la verdad de la vida, tanto de otras verdades que no queremos ver.

— ¡Es imposible!

—Edward, piensa por un momento ¿cómo podríamos tener alquimia sin puerta? La alquimia es algo que cualquiera puede aprender, con dedicación y esfuerzo. Uno no se hace alquimista, uno nace siendo alquimista y se convierte se su decisión dedicarte a ello o no.

Los alquimistas en el lugar comenzaron a pensaren distintas hipótesis sobre lo que decía la chica, parece imposible que algo como eso sea cierto, pero es lo más razonable, es... posible. Y cada vez tenía más sentido, hay muchos alquimistas en el mundo, unos mejores que otros pero existen y pueden hacer tanto el bien como el mal, la joven al ver que los alquimistas que están allí en silencio decide dar más entendimiento a la situación.

— ¿Porque creen que existe el intercambio equivalente? Es tanto la recompensa como el castigo. Puedes recibir lo bueno pero también tiene que tener lo malo. Nada es perfecto, ni la alquimia lo es. —Suspiro— a lo que quiero ir es que al ayudar a estas personas a olvidar o recordar algo, me quedo con lo malo de ello, parte de sus actitudes antes de llegar aquí se trasmite a mí, porque esa agonía o tristeza tiene que ir a un lado.

—Hermano, tiene razón, es...

—Posible. —termine de decir.

— ¿Puede ser demostrado?

—Claro que sí.

—Pues hazlo.

—Por favor... —hablo la joven como si lo obvio estuviera ante sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has visto a alguien usar alquimia sin tener conocimiento de ella, Edward?

—No.

Todos miraron a Edward, estaba tan a la vista y él no lo veía, inclusive estuvo tiempo analizado acontecimientos pasados, pero para su punto de vista no había nadie, Roy, Alphonse, Miles, Oliver y hasta Riza lo habían entendido, pero el no. Así que propia persona se lo dijo.

—Soy yo. —hablo Scar.

— ¿Tu? —pregunto Ed.

—Scar no conocía la alquimia, la tuvo por el brazo que le dio su hermano. Por eso fue que mato accidentalmente a los padres de Winry, Ed.

El Elric analizo ese punto y al fin capto, que esto era posible, el simplemente no tenía conocimiento, su hermano le dio su brazo y si cada uno tiene una puerta de la verdad, era posible que el usara esa alquimia, sin conocimiento alguno. Al parecer Rosalie no se equivocaba, estaba diciéndoles la verdad.

—Es verdad, es... posible.

De repente alguien toco la puerta, todos se inmutaron, mientras que Rosalie se dirigiría a la puerta y la abría.

—Señorita Rosy —dijo un niño, era quien había tocado la puerta.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Hombres malos viene por usted, ¡corra antes de que lleguen!

—Mierda —dijo ella, luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño— Gracias por decirme pequeño, ahora vete antes de que te descubran.

El niño se fue corriendo y los demás se quedaron mirando a la joven, ella se encamino a una puerta de la habitación tomo una maleta, mientras los presentes no sabían nada de lo dicho a ella. De momento ella se detuvo, tenía que decirle a los presentes la verdad.

—Seré sincera, el niño vino a decirme que viene por ustedes y por mí. Hay que irnos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Nos crees cobardes?

—No es por cobardía, tenemos que irnos ya, ellos no deben saber que ustedes están aquí. Así que tiren el orgullo por la borda y síganme, tengo un plan de contingencia para estas situaciones. La chica movió un mueble, y abajo de ella había una puerta.

—Esto nos llevara a un lugar en el cual podemos irnos a Central.

— ¿Regresar a central? ¿Ese no sería el primer lugar en el cual nos buscarían? —miro a la chica Miles.

—Solo hagan caso, vamos vengan.

Sin mucho que hacer todos entraron a el lugar, la chica poso sus manos en forma de rezo y para luego con sus manos quitar lo quera la puerta a ese lugar.

—Ahora no nos descubrirán.

Roy hizo unas antorchas para alumbrar el túnel, le dio uno a cada una y luego todos comenzaron a caminar, Mustang se mantenía callado mientras que la joven y los demás caminaban, se había dado cuanta de algo, pero antes de revelarlo tenía que estar seguro de ello, pero sabía que no habría otra forma de comprobarlo, así que busco a la joven se acercó y muy tranquilo le dijo:

—Oye, Rosalie ¿cuándo nos dirías que en realidad estabas a favor de los otros pero terminaste con nosotros?

La chica se paró, mirando con asombro a Mustang, él se había dado cuenta de la verdad, aun no quería decirles, quería esperar a salir del lugar, pero ya que no tenía más opción así que decide hacer lo mismo que él, actuar como si se tratara de algo simple de la vida.

—Solo lo hice por Riza, además desde que me buscaron decidí estar a su favor ¿crees que este lindo hoyito se hizo solito y tan grandecito con alquimia? Dure mucho tiempo haciéndolo con alquimia pero lo logre. —respondió ella.

Los demás solo se hicieron oídos sordos, ya parecía que esto fuera de la vida cotidiana de ellos.

— ¿Entonces sabes lo que quieren con Hawkeye? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero no quiero decirles aquí, quiero hacerlo fuera de Cetra porque, a beses las paredes que escuchan las cosas, pueden hablar. —Respondió ella, luego lo miro y quiso preguntar— ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Fácil. Cuando comenzamos a preguntar por ti, me di cuenta que había un radio de personas que sabían quién eras tú, pero los demás no, eso fue un indicio, pero luego me di cuenta ¿porque habría tanto mal por hablar sobre la alquimia ilusionista? Así que pensé que quizás esto no era algo de coincidencia, estabas muy preparada y relajada, además ¿quién dejaría entrar a su casa a 7 extraños, que para complicar más son militares? Tu deber era llenarnos la cabeza de más de estas cosas y enviarnos a la siguiente pista sin sentido.

—Es cierto, muy cierto Mustang, de hecho la alquimia Ilusionista ni siquiera existe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se supone que yo...?

—La bala que te dispararon es un experimento creado por la milicia, que luego fue "eliminado" pero mis ex jefes no tomaron y reusaron para su conveniencia, la cura para esto es una espina de un cactus. De hecho ahora que lo recuerdo ¿me permites tocar tu rostro para sacarte la espina?

— ¿En qué momento lo...?

—Cuando te di la bofetada. —respondió, acercándose a él.

El grupo se detuvo, mientras que la joven terminaba de hacer lo dicho. Scar se agacho y Rosalie empezó a sacar lo que era una pequeña espina de la cara de Scar. Todos analizaban lo ocurrido. Pasaron de un descubrimiento extraño de una nueva alquimia a simplemente nada, habían regresado al principio, siguieron caminado, para llegar a la salida de este túnel.

—El libro de la supuesta alquimia ilusionista, fue puesto en las manos de Alphonse para que llegaran aquí. El viejo Emmett no es nada más que un viejo que manipularon a su antojo, aunque también estaba a mi favor, por eso digo que tal vez si les haya dado información real. Los atentados hacia Mustang y Hawkeye no fueron más que juegos de niños. Todo fue improvisado y perfectamente planeado.

—Estuvimos dando vueltas en círculos durante tiempo.

—Pero yo los sacare de esas vueltas. —dijo Rosalie.

—Espera, si la alquimia ilusionista no existe ¿porque hablabas tanto de ella cuando estábamos en tu casa? ¿Y las personas que dijiste salvar? — intervino Ed.

—Estaba manteniendo el papel, temporalmente.

—Entonces esa no es la causa por la cual actúas como actúas.

—Actuó así por otras razones.

— ¿Porque antes estabas a su favor? —pregunto de la nada Hawkeye, ya que se notaba que Rosalie no quería hablar de lo anterior.

—Ellos me dirían adonde esta mi media hermana. Decían saberlo, pero un simple capricho no puede equivaler a un país entero, la cual y también es mi ciudad natal. Aunque pierdo la oportunidad de conocer a mi única familiar, por lo menos podré ayudar a mi país a no ser destruido.

—Gracias. —dijo Riza— Quizás no sea la palabra que deseas escuchar, pero agradezco tu ayuda.

—De hecho si, el hecho de que la persona a la cual admiro me agradezca es más que suficiente. —culmino Rosalie.

Después de eso, no hablaron más hasta salir del túnel, era de noche pero lograron comprar boletos para el último tren que se dirigía a Central. El grupo termino en un vagón adonde solo estaba ellos, ya que no habían muchas personas en el tren y tras el mismo arrancar y el grupo sentarse es sus asientos Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

—Aprovechare el hecho de que este es un vagón solo, para decirle parte de lo que tiene que saber.

Todos la miraron y se acercaron a la joven Rosalie, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Primero que nada, ella no se llama Julia, se llama Elisa y no es la autora principal de esto. En realidad es Eder y William, desean la alquimia incendiaria, la verdadera alquimia.

— ¿Verdadera? No hay otra alquimia incendiaria solo...

—Está incompleta Roy y me imagino que te tenías de haber dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo acá.

—No pensé que fuera posible, al parecer Berthold no mentía.

—Existe una alquimia la cual es inmune al agua y que solo puede ser apagada por el poseedor de la misma, pero ese no es el único objetivo. En los primeros años de la alquimia, muchas personas deseosas de más de ella descubrieron que la alquimia podía ser más pura si era sellada en el cuerpo del portador, pero tenía que estar al alcance del mismo alquimista. Quienes descubrieron esto, también descubrieron otras cosas peores, la alquimia comenzaba a hacerse popular y muchas personas comenzaron a robar las investigaciones de otras para poder salir a flote en su vida, entonces decidieron hacer algo...

— ¿Que decidieron hacer? —pregunto Scar.

—Deseo el permiso de Hawkeye para terminar, sé que ya tiene una idea de lo que me refiero pero quiero su autorización para decirlo. —Rosalie miro a Riza. Ella la miro y mostró una corta sonrisa.

—Puedes hacerlo, es por el bien de todos.

—Bien, continúo. Los alquimistas con temor de que sus anheladas investigaciones cayeran en manos equivocadas, se tatuaron su investigación en sus cuerpos pero morían en el proceso, entre los alquimistas que se tatuaron, uno sobrevivió y al ser capturado por un hombre que estaba experimentado la creación de las piedras filosofales que intentaba ver si se podría hacer una piedra filosofal más poderosa, termino descubriendo con ese hombre que tenía tatuado una investigación que era posible. El hecho de sacrificar a una persona que en tuviera una investigación alquímica tatuada en su cuerpo daba más vida y durabilidad a la piedra, inclusive fue capaz de mantener con vida a una persona por más tiempo. El descubridor escribió todo en un libro y dio también a conocer que deseaba hacer un "humano investigado" en términos de el mismo "un humano sellado y tatuado de investigaciones alquímicas" para lograr vida eterna a quien pudiera soportar la piedra.

La perplejidad de todos era de esperarse, la muerta daba muerte y esa misma muerte causaba más, la alquimia no era la mejor herramienta del mundo, era la destrucción de la misma.

Rosalie se silenció un momento, tenía que dejar que analizaran todo lo contado, todo lo que les decía era simplemente delicado y preocupante. Pero luego siguió.

—Eder, desea recrear la sucedido hace 5 años para proporcionar fuerza a la piedra, William busca a la persona capaz de soportar tantos sellos sean posibles para que sea la piedra perfecta.

—Así que esos atentados no eran más que distracción para no darnos cuenta de lo que está creando alrededor de Amestris —hablo Riza.

—Y William nos guiaba hacia una trampa para tomar a Hawkeye.

—Ya que yo poseo la investigación de mi padre.

Todos quedaron atónitos, Oliver tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendida, al igual que Miles y Scar. Ed y Al solo tenía una expresión indescriptible. El blanco era tomar a Riza y renacer los planes de Father, para convertir a Amestris en una piedra filosofal y a Riza como la fuerza más fuerte. Mataran a una ciudad entera por una suposición.

—Es la pieza más importante del juego y hay que evitar que la tomen.

—Creo que ahora desearía ser solo un obstáculo para que una mujerzuela tomara al general. —dije riza, haciendo recordar el principio de todo esto.

—Yo también lo quisiera. —hablo Roy.

—Hay que cambiar todo.

Luego de esto. Y sin nadie quien tuviera algo que decir, todos regresaron a sus puestos para intentar dormir, porque con todo lo dicho actualmente lo único que se podía hacer era pensar, actuar ahora sería solo arriesgarse a que algo peor pasara. Todos se dispusieron a simplemente cerrar los ojos y ver qué pasaba, porque dormirse después de oír todo eso era algo que duraría un rato. Trascurrieron unas cuantas horas y casi todos pudieron dormir, Roy Mustang aún se mantenía despierto. Él se levantó de su asiento y decidió alejarse un poco, en el proceso se dio cuenta que no era el único que no podía dormir, Rosalie se encontraba aun con los ojos abiertos. Ella miro a Mustang y le hizo sellas para que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto la chica al mayor.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Sé que importa, mucho. Y que podrías morir solo para que ella viviera, es algo que se nota a lo lejos. Ella estará en riesgo pero, lo lograremos.

Roy sonrío hacia la joven, no había mucha esperanza con ello, pero su intento de no hacerlo sentir peor era noble.

—Le dijiste a Hawkeye que por ayudarnos perdiste la oportunidad de saber quién era tu media hermana ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bueno, veamos si al llegar a Central, podemos hacer algo por ello.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti pequeña.

—Aceptare lo de pequeña solo por ahora. —dijo con un tono de advertencia

—Bien.

Continuara...

Como podrán darse cuenta el titulo dice La verdad Part I, es porque antes de subir el capítulo me di cuenta que según Word tenía más de 15 páginas en el capítulo 20, sip lo sé, estaba inspirada. La mayoría de mis capítulos llega páginas según Word, así que aquí está la parte I (1) y el que viene es la parte II (2)

JoselynCastle.


	21. Chapter 20 - La Verdad, Part II

Capitulo 20 — La Verdad, Part II.

Prov. Narrador.

Luego de esa corta conversación, la joven se movió un poco en el asiento y se dispuso a dormir. Roy aún estaba despierto, al parecer ni la corta conversacion que tuvo con Rosalie le sirvió de algo para conciliar el sueño. Las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor y en pocos términos Mustang no tenía ni idea de cómo esto había llegado a tal punto de ser algo tan delicado, la vida de ella está en juego y no sabía si era su culpa, han tenido muchas fallas con sus instintos y estuvieron a punto de caer en una trampa, es posible que esta "ayuda" también sea una mentira. Todo parecía regresar a un antiguo lugar, las piedras filosofales volvieron a entrar en la historia extraoficial de Amestris, la alquimia dejaba de ser algo para al bien, se recreaban el sello de piedras filosofales en el país de Amestris, más personas en peligro, ella en un peligro aun mayor. No quería que Hawkeye sufriera, así que tendría que cambiar la ecuación.

Ya no sería Roy al que ella cuidaría, ahora sería el quien cuidaría a Riza.

El hombre se mantuvo despierto durante todo el viaje, dando unas que otras cortas siestas, en ocasiones solo cerraba los ojos y fingía que estaba dormido, ya casi llegando a Central y por primera vez en todo el viaje el llego a conciliar el sueño. Riza se había despertado y al darse cuenta que él no estaba en el haciendo de al frente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los puestos de atrás. Se encontró con Mustang dormido y a su lado, usando su hombro como almohada a Rosalie, antes de despertar al General, comenzó a fijarse en ambos, el mismo cabello negro, algunas expresiones y facciones similares, la misma manera de dormir, si recordaba los ojos de la joven daba con el mismo color que los de Mustang, por un momento pensó que ambos tenía una cantidad de similitudes que hacían entender que esos dos eran familiares pero la mujer borro esa idea de su cabeza, quizás todo eso era mera casualidad, aun así se plantó otro pensamiento ¿porque ese chica los ayudaba? Rosalie cambiaba sus razones continuamente, pasando de un simple "lo hice desde un inicio" a un "lo hago por mi país" ¿y si todo esto no era más que la continuación del camino sin sentido que recorrieron? Hawkeye dejo a Roy durmiendo para dirigirse a un teléfono que estaba en el tren, marco un número que se sabía de memoria y espero que el mismo respondiera.

— ¿Hola?

—Hermanys habla Elizabeth

— ¡Oh Elizabeth! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien ¿oye conoces a una tal Rosalie Rogerd? Dicen que es conocida de Mustang-san

—No me llega el nombre, pero le preguntare a Jack.

— ¡Oh es maravilloso! Gracias Hermanys.

—No hay de que, nos vemos luego Elizabeth.

La llamada se corta, Riza espera que Brenda haya entendido el mensaje e investigue a Rosalie, quizás no ayude lo suficiente para saber las intenciones de la joven pero por lo menos podría saber algo que diga si ella está a su favor o en su contra. Al regresar a lugar, Mustang se ha despertado por si solo pero la joven aún se mantiene con los ojos cerrados.

—Necesito que Brenda la investigue. —fue directo.

—Eso ya está en proceso señor. —dijo, ambos pensaron lo mismo, tenían que investigar a la joven.

Luego de esto se dirigieron a sus antiguos puestos, ya estaban llegando a la estación de Central y tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Al llegar al lugar, Rosalie pidió a los Elric que regresaran a Resembool.

— ¿Que hagamos qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo no me iré de aquí hasta solucionar esto.

—Por favor, déjame ex-

— ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué quieres que deje que el país sea un experimento otra vez?

—Deja-

— ¡No vengas tu a decirme que hacer! Tu eres la menor aquí yo-

— ¡Cállate Edward y deja de te explique de una buena vez!

—Deja que hable hermano —hablo Alphonse.

—Necesito que se valla a Resembool a investigar algo, ustedes pudieron hacer un sello invertido que cancelo el sello anterior hace 5 años, hay que hacerlo otra vez pero con otro ángulo, la fecha límite para esto está muy cerca y viendo que la ciudad no está como según ellos estaría, tengo el presentimiento de que no aran algo a gran escala y tiene que ir a Resembool para no levantar las sospechas del enemigo. Así mismo, necesito que Scar y Oliver haga algo en Ishbal

—Espera, ¿Armstrong y Scar? —pregunto Miles.

—Es información que no se debería decir en una estación de trenes pero hay un tipo aquí que no le gusta escuchar. —hablo directamente hacia Edward.

—Vallamos a hospedarte en un lugar. —dijo Scar.

—No, antes de irme de esta estación necesito estar segura de que Edward y Alphonse vallan a investigar.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, fue fácil deducir para la joven que aun desconfiaban de sus palabras y ella no los culpaba, todos estaban en riesgo que eso fuera otra farsa, era de esperarse, son militares y tiene que mantener la guardia. Así que se dispuso a dar un intercambio.

—Sé que no confían en mí y les entiendo más de lo que creen, soy una alquimista que cometió el tabú de la trasmutación humana —soltó de repente— tengo un automail que suplanta mi mano —ella se sacó un guante, mostrando la mano metálica— Scar se dio cuenta de ello mientras le sacaba la espina del rostro —el hombre miro a los demás, mostrando con su silencio que decía la verdad— Edward, la razón por la cual soy así es por mi madre, decía que era muy amargada de pequeña y le prometí que sería como ella, una mujer infantil pero fuerte, ella murió en la guerra de Ishbal por un disparo en la cabeza. No odio a los militares, sé que eso no fue algo placentero para ellos. Después de ello me entere que no era mi madre biológica y que según los papeles del gobierno yo había muerto el mismo día de mi nacimiento. Es un medio hermano, no una media hermana —los so llorosos de la joven no se hicieron esperara y su voz termino de romperse— si quieren pueden creerme o no, cuando les digo que les ayudo porque no quiero que las personas de este país sufran por capricho de los demás, pero más que nada, no quiero que un niño sufra lo mismo que yo. —Rosalie callo bajando su cara, mientras que caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Fue Edward quien poso una mano en el hombro de Rosalie y tomo su cara.

—Lo siento. —dijo. — Yo... ayudare en lo que pediste. —Ed miro a Alphonse y él se acercó a la joven, para posar su mano en su cabeza.

—Lo haremos —sonrió así la niña.

—Gra...

—No hace falta, ahora vamos Al, tenemos que conseguir los boletos para ir a Resembool.

Tras la revelación de la joven y la despedida de los Elric para comenzar a investigar, los demás se fueron en un auto para buscar donde se podría hospedar Rosalie, la chica al subir al auto fue directa y dijo:

—Aun no me lleven a hospedarme, demos unas vueltas por el lugar.

Decidieron hacer caso a lo dicho por la chica, Riza comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, mientras que la joven comenzaba a hablar.

—Bueno, Oliver quiero preguntar algo ¿tiene conocimientos sobre la alquimia de tu familia?

—No, el alquimista es el inútil de mi hermano Alex.

—Bien, Scar ¿tienes conocimiento de tu alquimia?

—Después de el día prometido no he usado alquimia.

—Más que perfecto.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — pregunto Miles.

—Pronto lo sabrán. —Respondió, para luego preguntar otra cosa— Oliver ¿me puedo hospedar en tu casa?

— ¿Para qué?

—Creo que la alquimia Armstrong es una de las soluciones.

— ¿Soluciones?

—Déjenme explicar.

Rosalie comenzó a decirles a el grupo su idea y lo que tenía pensado que era lo mejor, el auto estuvo dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo, las aclaraciones y dudas siempre se interponía entre lo que decía Rosalie, en el fondo solo deseaba que los presentes dieran mejor idea a la que ella estaba planteando. Luego de unas horas, la idea había sido cambiada y renovada, pero para suerte de todos, había sido lo más razonable y según ellos una mejor idea que la principal, pero aun necesitando la investigación de los Elric.

Tras terminar su conversación, la joven admitió que la verdadera razón por la cual mando a Ed y Al a Resembool era más para protegerlos que para que investigaran lo relacionado. Comenzaron a buscar un lugar para que se hospedaran pero terminaron decidiendo quedarse en la mansión Armstrong. Riza llevo a Rosalie, Scar, Miles y Oliver al lugar para luego llevar a Mustang a la suya ya que luego tendría que buscar al can y sus crías a casa de Glasia.

—Teniente.

— ¿Si, señor?

— ¿Después de llevarme buscaras a Black Hayate no?

—Sí.

—No me lleves a mi casa aun, vamos a buscar a Black Hayate, llevo tiempo sin ver a Glasia.

Riza se sorprendió un poco, a pesar de que el mismo se prometió mantener contacto con la esposa de Hughes, era algo lo cual le costaba mucho hacer, mayormente era ella quien le presionaba para ir a saludar, pero decide ignorar eso y cambiar la ruta para el hogar de las Hughes. Pero su curiosidad es un poco más fuerte, además de que eso serviría de conversación en el camino, así que termino preguntando:

— ¿Desde hace cuánto quiere ir voluntariamente a la casa de Glasia?

—Solo quiero cambiar un poco la rutina.

—Me suena a mentira.

—Bien, lo admito no es por eso, solo... no se quise hacerlo.

—Eso me suena más realista. Pero sigue siendo mentira.

— ¿No confías en tu superior Hawkeye? —dijo, dándole gracia a la oración.

— ¿Tengo que responder a eso?

—Es una orden.

—Oh mustang, ¿sabes que lo malo que es el abuso de poder?

— ¡Yo! ¡Abusando de mí poder! —Hablo con sarcasmo— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Digo no.

Hawkeye da una simple sonrisa a la situación, se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón desde la primera excusa que puso, pero debe de admitir que estas vagas conversaciones son de su agrado.

—Sabe que puedo protegerme por mi cuenta señor, no necesito guardaespaldas.

Mustang se rio un poco, esta mujer lo conoce lo suficiente para darse cuenta cuando miente.

—Creo que las mentiras no son lo mío. —miro a Riza.

—Con mi persona no señor. —Riza lo miro.

El auto se aparcó en el recinto, aun se seguían mirando sin decir nada. Con su mirada, riza dijo: No te preocupes, y Roy con lo suya le respondió: Claro que lo hare.

—Vallamos a saludar —dijo Riza con una pisca de exasperación.

Ambos salieron del auto y tras llegar a la casa, se escuchaban los ladridos emocionados del can y su familia. Al abrir la puerta, Black Hayate se aproxima a Roy, un olor que lleva tiempo sin sentir, Mira y sus crías tras recibir caricias de su dueña también van hacia Mustang.

— ¡Hola Riza-chan! —hablo la dulce Elisia acercándose a abrasarla.

—Hola Elisia. —Riza responde al abrazo dado por la niña, quien no dura mucho al darse cuenta de la presencia masculina.

—Ho- Hola señor Mustang. —dijo algo apenada, con las mejillas rojas y ocultándose atrás de Riza.

—Hola, puedes llamarme Roy si deseas —hablo amable hacia la pequeña.

—Hola Riza, ¡oh! Roy tiempo sin verte. —exclamo la madre de la pequeña.

—Hola Glasia.

Después de un tiempo de conversación, los soldados se van, luego de un buen rato de pedir Mustang logra que Riza seda la conducción del auto para dejarla en su casa y el irse a la suya. En el trascurso mantienen conversaciones muy simples, pero no llegan en ningún momento a mencionar nada de lo que esta sucediendo.

Roy deja a Hawkeye en su casa y luego va a la suya, decide que después de tantos días sin dormir, tomar una siesta de verdad no será nada malo, no investiga ni recalca nada con respecto a los sucesos, solo se dispone a ducharse para tirarse en la cama y dormir un buen rato.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de Mustang llega a el cuartel militar, había mucho papeleo por delante, habían pocas montañas a comparación con el tiempo de su partida, los soldados habían ayudado un poco con el papeleo de su superior y su compañera. La primera en llegar fue Hawkeye, comenzó a ordenar el lugar, abrió las ventanas para que saliera el olor a cigarrillo dejado por Havoc, puso en su lugar algunas herramientas y engranajes de Fury y quito algunos papeles y envolturas que Brenda había dejado en el suelo. El segundo en llegar fue Kain Fury, saludado a la teniente apenas entro.

— ¡Buenos días Teniente Coronel Hawkeye! —dijo con obvio ánimos.

Riza lo miro y ser sorprendió un poco, Kain se había rapado el cabello de la misma manera que sus compañeros Brenda y Havoc.

—Buenos días Teniente Segundo Fury —respondió ella de la misma manera.

—He de informarle que ayudamos a que su papeleo y el del General no fueran tan pesados luego de su llegada.

—Agradezco su ayuda Teniente.

Luego llegaron el Mayor Havoc y Mayor Hermanys, haciendo lo mismo, ella les respondió de igual manera, conversaron un rato sobre trivialidades, algunos que otros chismes del cuartel, algunas que otras anécdotas de la celebración del cumpleaños de Mustang, algunas cartitas de las admiradoras de Mustang, una invitación enviada por el Fuhrer Grumman para jugar un partido de ajedrez, algunas que otras apariciones de personas por la zona, bueno, lo típico. Tras estas charlas, llego el General Mustang, todos saludaron militarmente a el General y todos comenzaron con sus labores naturales, en un momento dado, mientras que Riza le explicaba algo a Roy, Brenda se acercó a ellos.

—Señor, Elizabeth me encomendó algo, pero por precaución dejo que lo lea usted primero, no queremos que termine mal con ella. —le hablo, entregándole un sobre amarillo

—Gracias Brenda Teniente, por favor infórmeme del contenido.

—Rosalie Ross Rogerd Clauden. 19 años, nacida en Amestris el 1 de Abril de 1901. Madre y Padre paternos: desconocido, Madre adoptiva: María Rogerd, Padre adoptivo: desconocido, Abuelos: desconocido, hermanos: desconocido.

—No es mucho, ahora. ¿Hay algo extraoficial?

—Jack sabe hacer su trabajo señor —decía Riza mientras sacaba una hoja restante.

—Su padre se llama Roney Haschetd, un alquimista investigador de quimeras, su Madre… —se silenció y leyó otra cosa— Su hermano… —busco otro contenido— Su tía…

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto al ver el silencio creado por Riza.

—Tiene que leer esto. —respondió ella, entregándole el papel.

Roy comenzó a leerlo, hasta encontrarse con lo que silencio a la Teniente, sigue leyendo, hasta terminar el papel.

—Que sorpresa, al parecer lo que nos dijo la señorita Rosalie es verdad. —hablo él.

—Al parecer señor, tiene razón.

Roy tomo ambos papeles, poso sus manos en forma de rezo, con sus guantes puesto prendió fuego a los papeles.

—Brenda, gracias por ayudar a Elizabeth, también por ayudarme, porque esa información no puede ser entregada a ella.

—Le diré que no encontré nada relevante.

—Así está bien.

Luego de esto, paso un día y Mustang dio algunos detalles de los suceso al grupo, para que después de esto comenzaran a buscar a fondo suceso en Central, para saber a como se formaban el plan del enemigo, haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían ellos, Rosalie intentaba buscar pistas para ayudar más al grupo, Ed y Al se mantenían en contacto para saber más de lo que planeaban con el sello amestriano, las horas pasan, los días pasan, las semanas pasan y los meses también.

Y entonces, un día que parecía normal, se veía como el sol hacia despertar a una persona, conjunto a un monto de lamidas en los pies y en la cara. Hawkeye se despierta tranquila y serena, saludando a cada una de sus mascotas, los animales parecían más felices que de costumbre y atacaban sus órdenes rectamente y sin confusiones, todos comenzaron a comer en los distintos platos, cada uno con su nombre marcado, su dueña se dispuso a hacerse su desayuno, mientras que la comida terminaba de hacerse, tomo una jarra con un enorme ramo de flores, les quito el agua sucia y la lleno con agua limpia para dejarla en su antiguo lugar, Rosalie encontraba cualquier momento lograba escabullirse en el cuartel y traerle unas flores y esa semana no fue la excepción, eso causaba que empezaba a tomarle algo de cariño a la joven. Riza se ducho, comió y se terminó de preparar para ir al cuartel general, para ella era un día normal, aun no se había dado cuenta de la fecha que era.

Riza no se había dado cuenta que ese día, era, nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños.

Continuará.

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado actualizando la historia, ya que los errores ortográficos van por los cielos y ustedes no se merecen eso, además al principio mi conocimiento sobre esta historia era nulo, ahora está mejorando así que la estoy arreglando como debería.

JoselynCastle.


End file.
